<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohana Means Family by TitansRule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646443">Ohana Means Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule'>TitansRule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon divergence from 2x01, Emma's superpower works, F/M, Family, Found Family, Miscarriage, Swan Queen friendship, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, but not cs-friendly either, in which i fix things that made no sense to me, like why did they carry on using cursed names after it broke, not anti-hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry poisoned himself to make her believe, and suddenly Emma is a princess, a saviour, a daughter and a mother, and her family tree is getting more convoluted by the minute. Her superpower is more reliable than she believed and she's not going to doubt her gut again, however unbelievable the truth may seem. Wooden Swan, Snowing and future Outlaw Queen (in the sequel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Pinocchio | August Booth/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite/expansion of my first OUAT fic, A Princess Returns. This will run until the season 3 mid-season finale and then there will be sequel, Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind, which will be more Outlaw Queen focused (because I love them so much and I hate what the writers did to them).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow White gazed out across the kingdom, one hand gently resting on the curve of her belly, where her unborn daughter lay unaware of the fate hanging over her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t help the way her eyes were drawn to the Evil Queen’s castle - once <em>her</em> castle - rising dark and forbidden from the mountains in the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The baby kicked hard and she winced, rubbing the spot where the little princess had made her presence known.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Settle down, Emma,” she murmured. “I know it’s hard. You haven’t got the best luck with grandparents, have you? The ones that are still living all want us gone. But we’ll be alright. You’re going to save us, Emma Ruth. You’re going to save all of us.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She and Charming had gone to such <em>lengths</em> to ensure Emma would have the best chance - even thinking of it made her feel a little bit sick - and they would continue to do so, even though that would mean being separated for 28 long years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a heavy sigh, she tore herself away from the window and made her way to the room that would be her daughter’s nursery - finished but for one crucial detail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Voices made her smile as she approached. She knew that Geppetto would be there, working diligently to finish the magical wardrobe that would take her and her child to safety, away from the Evil Queen’s Dark Curse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jiminy was there as well, of course - she could hear his voice through the magical megaphone granted to him by the Blue Fairy - and, anyway, where Geppetto was, Jiminy was rarely far away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was the third voice that brought the smile to her face - that of the carpenter’s young son, who had moved into the castle with his father when the wardrobe solution was presented to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she entered, Geppetto rose to his feet from his place by the wardrobe, with the grace of a much younger man, and bowed to her. “Your majesty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Geppetto,” Snow said warmly. “Please - don’t let me interrupt. I just wanted …” she trailed off, unsure of what exactly had drawn her to her child’s nursery that morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geppetto gave her an understanding smile. “There is a comfort to be drawn from knowing they are looked after.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly.” Snow eased herself into the rocking chair. “I see you are being a great help to your father, Pinocchio.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little boy flushed, nodding eagerly. “Yes, your majesty. He’s teaching me everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In fact, my boy has a gift for you,” Geppetto added. “Well, for the little princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow’s smile widened. “You do? May I see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinocchio inched forwards shyly, holding out a small cube of wood, which he dropped into her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He carved it from one of the offcuts,” Geppetto explained, when his son didn’t. “Carved it all by himself and sanded it down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papa says the tree is magic,” Pinocchio said with wide eyes. “He says it’s going to keep the princess safe. So that can keep her safe as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lump formed in Snow’s throat as she looked upon the young boy in front of her. He was barely more than a baby himself, having only been made human by Blue’s magic a matter of months ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet he was so invested in her child’s safety.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she had no idea what would happen to <em>him</em> when the Dark Curse took them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only the tree could take more than one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Pinocchio,” she said softly, when she was sure she could speak again. She took his hand and pressed the cube of wood back into it. “Can you look after it for me? Until she’s born?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinocchio nodded, slipping it into his pocket, and Snow instinctively drew him into a hug, feeling him melt into a mother’s embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least it might keep him safe. At least for a little while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I made this for you. Before you were born.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma turned the block of wood over and over in her hand, replaying August’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her best friend was apparently her childhood saviour - and was, apparently, stark raving mad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, he wasn’t the first person to spin the fairytale story - but the other two consisted of Henry - who was just a child - and Jefferson - who was <em>definitely</em> stark raving mad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, yes, it was a little unnerving that all three of them had given the same story, apparently without ever discussing it with each other (at least, August said he hadn’t talked to Henry about it - she had certainly seen them talking over the book Henry carried with him everywhere).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it <em>was</em> just a story.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry had been given the book almost immediately after finding out he was adopted. He certainly wouldn’t be the first child to come up with fantastic stories of his birth parents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jefferson was obviously not right in the head - quite aside from the kidnapping, he was absolutely convinced that Paige was his daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having met Paige - and her parents - Emma was certain that wasn’t the case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August was a bit trickier, but if he was telling the truth about finding her when she was a baby - and Emma was certain he was - it wouldn’t be all that strange for a young boy to be traumatised by that fact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he created the fairytale story to make himself feel better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August was the first to admit that he had a past that involved more alcohol than he was proud of - Emma knew first-hand how reality and fantasy could blend together after a few drinks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe a lifetime was enough to cement fantasy <em>as</em> reality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, they weren’t the only people to suggest there was something wrong …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the wooden cube continued to tumble through her fingers, Emma’s eyes drifted to the makeshift bracelet around her wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Graham’s face floated in her vision, his eyes wide with shock. <em>“I remember,”</em> he’d whispered, a shaky hand reaching out to touch her face. <em>“Thank you.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What had he remembered?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The same thing Emma had - the feeling of being with someone who cared?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or had he remembered something else?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“She has my heart,” </em>he’d said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“He was the Huntsman,” </em>Henry had told her morosely a few days later. <em>“He gave up his heart for Snow White’s.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“It doesn’t make any sense,” </em>Dr Whale had admitted. <em>“Perfectly fit, healthy men don’t generally have heart attacks out of nowhere.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None of it made any sense, as far as Emma was concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David Nolan was perfect proof of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mayor Mills had supposedly found him at the side of the road and brought him to the hospital, and he’d been John Doe ever since. Graham had told her that he’d been in the hospital for ‘as long as anyone could remember’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why, then, did Kathryn insist that they had been married for only five years?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And how did Regina - Kathryn’s ‘best friend’ - not recognise her husband?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And why did Kathryn never report him missing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cube fell from her fingers, clattering against the wooden floor, and Emma was startled out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was ridiculous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever the reason, none of it had anything to do with fairy tales.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was<em> not</em> a princess.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina was <em>not</em> an Evil Queen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was real life - and real life wasn’t a fairy tale.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma learned that a long time ago. With a sigh, she got to her feet and folded up her resignation letter to drop off at the mayor’s office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary Margaret would be home in an hour or so, and Henry would be there any minute. All she had to do was finish packing - and maybe treat herself to the apple turnover Regina had offered as a peace offering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided, however, not to mention that fact to Henry. He didn’t need any more ammunition.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her son was <em>dead</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart was still pounding, echoing her feet as she had sprinted up the stairs of the hospital to the intensive care unit, only to see Dr Whale and Mother Superior emerging with heartbroken expressions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushed past them, needing, yet not wanting, to confirm their unspoken news with her own eyes. Slowly she moved towards the curtain, to the nurse who was gently removing the various wires and - they’d tried everything, right down to trying to shock his heart back into a rhythm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of her prayed that she’d see another child lying there, that maybe there had been a misunderstanding, but no - there was Henry, still and pale and …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It should have been her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she had just <em>listened</em>, paid attention to her gut and to the anomalies and to her son - who, yes, was only ten, but was always far older than his years …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, no, she hadn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her son was dead, because the Evil Queen had tried to kill <em>her</em>, and Henry had taken the poison instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind her, Regina broke down, turning to sob in the hasty embrace Whale offered her, but Emma wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I know why you gave me up,” </em>he had said, oh-so-long ago. <em>“You wanted to give me my best chance.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had said it so much better than she could, taken away the necessity of trying to explain to a child that she had been abandoned, had no money, no education, and no prospects, and how could she possibly raise a child?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t held Henry when he was born, hadn’t even allowed herself to look at him, because she knew it would hurt too much, and they had taken him away immediately, leaving her with an empty womb and a hole in her heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had covered it up, buried it, pretended it didn’t hurt - pretended that she didn’t still carry her final sonogram in her wallet, a poor substitute for a baby photo, but a photo all the less - all until he had turned up on her doorstep, spouting stories of magic and witches and saviours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Break the curse,” </em>August had told her, just before he too slipped away in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which curse? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The one Regina had cast the day she was born?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or the one that apparently meant that everyone she let in was doomed to die before her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t care about the curse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All she wanted was her son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she focused on that too much, however, she was bound to turn on Regina, and she took a shaky step forwards, then another one, and another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Half of her was waiting for Regina to try and stop her, to try and pull her away from <em>her</em> son once again - part of her wished for it, for a reason to punch her that the people around her would understand - but Regina said nothing, still crying in a way that Emma doubted she had in a long time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, she was right at Henry’s side and she reached out to brush the hair from his forehead. He wasn’t quite cold to the touch just yet, and she choked back a sob, bending over her son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips touched his forehead and then, as she pulled back, she heard a sound - a wonderful, <em>impossible</em> sound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her son took a breath, gasping in air, as his eyes focused on her. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina took a step away from Whale, her tears drying on her cheeks. “You did it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma glanced over her shoulder, unable to keep from smiling, even at this woman who had tried to rip her family apart <em>again</em>, but she was distracted, not by Henry or by Regina, but by Dr Whale, who was staring, not at his magically resurrected patient, but at the mayor, with a slowly dawning expression of horror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry,” Emma said slowly. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry’s face lit up. “The curse. I think you broke it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wave of magic hit Mary Margaret like a punch to the gut, rolling over her to leave Snow White standing in its wake. She stumbled, her eyes darting around this strange yet familiar place, two lives colliding in her head, leaving her feeling sick to her stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her daughter was here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her grandson was dying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her husband was … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow’s eyes widened, turning on her heel to run hurry back to where she had seen David getting into his truck, where she had said goodbye and walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he had left town …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He hasn’t reached the border yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary Margaret knew that voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn Nolan smiled at her sheepishly. “He said goodbye not five minutes ago to me. It takes at least fifteen to reach the town line. He’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow blinked, letting the woman’s face filter back into her memories. “Oh my god - Abigail!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Princess Abigail smiled, throwing her arms around her friend. “Snow, I am so sorry!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m sorry,” Snow said immediately. “I was having an affair with your husband.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail pulled back, giving her a stern look. “I was fake married to <em>your </em>husband, <em>and</em> someone faked my death to frame you for murder.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow’s eyes darkened. “I think we all know who that someone was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Abigail said quietly. “But she was Kathryn’s <em>friend</em>. Was any of it real?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow hesitated. “I don’t know. All I know is my daughter’s here and my grandson is in the hospital and …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your daughter?” Abigail repeated. “Emma?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow nodded, her eyes filling with tears. “I’ve been living with my daughter for almost a year and I didn’t know it. And Henry’s dying.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s fine,” Abigail said with certainty. “That blast was True Love’s Kiss, I’m sure of it. If it broke the curse, I’m sure it saved Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Abby!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail’s eyes lit up as Jim the gym teacher (apparently Regina did have a sense of humour somewhere) came sprinting round the corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except - no - that wasn’t Jim, was it? That was Frederick, Abigail’s fiancé.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go,” Snow said with a smile. “David has to be here somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘James’ had never suited her husband, hence calling him Charming. And it hadn’t taken him long to confide in her that ‘James’ wasn’t actually his real name, but that of his deceased twin brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To this day, however, Snow was fairly sure that she and Abigail were the only living souls who knew that (with the obvious exception of King George and, apparently, Regina, unless she pulled ‘David’ out of thin air).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the only reason Abigail knew was that she had been engaged to James initially, and she wasn’t blind to the sudden change in personality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snow!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow froze mid-step, her eyes catching her husband’s across the cross-walk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that <em>was</em> her husband - there was a gravitas that David Nolan had never possessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charming,” she breathed, her feet moving before she had really thought about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second later she was in her husband’s arms, his hands tangling in her now-short hair, his mouth devouring hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry,” David breathed into the space between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow shook her head immediately. “We were cursed,” she said firmly. “Abigail and I have already talked. She’s with Frederick.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” David said. “How long … I thought the curse was supposed be broken after 28 years?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow frowned. “It did. I guess … Henry said we were living the year over and over again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would explain why you don’t look a day older,” David said. “But how can you be so sure it’s been that long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow pulled back to meet his eyes, searching them for any sign of humour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she realised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David had never been given Henry’s fairytale theory, nor had he seen Emma’s baby blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait …” he said slowly before she could say anything. “Sheriff Swan … Emma … Is that …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow gave him a tremulous smile. “That’s our baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More people were coming into the hospital room, awestruck eyes focused on Emma and Henry. As Henry’s words sunk in, Regina’s relieved expression settled into one of horror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I were you, <em>Your Majesty</em>,” Mother Superior said, sarcasm dripping from the title, “I’d find a place to hide.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, Regina jerked towards Henry, and Emma held herself back from physically shielding the boy, forcing herself to trust that Regina wouldn’t harm him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry,” Regina said urgently, “whatever you think of me - whatever they tell you - I <em>do</em> love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry didn’t respond, unable to even really meet her eyes, and Regina turned on her heel and ran from the ward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was telling the truth, Emma knew, but here and now was not the time to try and convince Henry of that - not with the curse breaking and everyone around them looking to her for answers she didn’t have.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Henry,” Emma murmured, still gripping his hand. “I should have had more faith in you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry smiled. “It’s okay. You believe now, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Emma assured him. “And as soon as we’re home, I want to look at that book again. I know it’s missing pages, but I want to read it cover to cover so I know what I’m dealing with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The word ‘home’ triggered something in her mind. “Speaking of … if the curse is broken, why isn’t everyone going back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry shrugged. “I don’t know. The book didn’t say what would happen when the curse broke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something shattered and Emma jumped, glancing over her shoulder to see that one of the nurses had dropped a tray of instruments, her eyes fixed on something out of the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma moved to her side, gently touching her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse didn’t answer, and Emma followed her gaze to see a large purple cloud billowing above the tree line. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry came to her side and she wrapped an arm around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry? What is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry swallowed nervously. “Something bad.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the mist washed over them, Emma instinctively gathered her son into her arms, trying to shield him from whatever was coming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smoke cleared and she tentatively opened her eyes, half-expecting to find herself standing in a forest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, no, they were still in the hospital, everything exactly as it had been before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was anti-climactic,” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magic,” Mother Superior whispered reverently. “That was magic. It’s back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s it then?” Emma asked. “Curse is broken, and now you can go home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mother Superior shook her head. “I think if that were the case, we would already <em>be </em>home. And none of us can fix it, to my knowledge. Regina, maybe. Rumplestiltskin, possibly. I doubt either of them are going to say anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what about … Henry, what do you think you’re doing?” Emma asked, sufficiently distracted by the sight of her son heading for the doors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to go find Grandma and Grandpa!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart stuttered in her chest. She had completely forgotten the other implications of the curse breaking, and pushed it from her mind for the time being. “I don’t think so. Back into bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But …” Henry began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were dead not even ten minutes ago,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t dead,” Henry said. “I was cursed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma narrowed her eyes. “Yes, well, you were born in <em>this</em> realm, and I grew up with medicine and not magic, so I want you to stay here until we know there aren’t going to be any side effects.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will agree with that assessment,” Dr Whale added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave him a grateful smile. “Come on, kiddo.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry sighed. “But Grandma and Grandpa …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… are probably on their way,” Emma said, squeezing his shoulder. “Mary Margaret knows what happened. Back into bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry finally relented, allowing her to shepherd him back to the hospital bed and tuck him in, smoothing his hair back from his face. “Thanks Mom.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart skipped once more. Despite all of his faith that Regina was the Evil Queen, he had always called Emma by her given name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t help bending to drop another kiss on his forehead. “You’re welcome, kiddo. Now,” she straightened, and turned back to Mother Superior. “Sorry, who are you? I mean …” she sighed. “Sorry, that was rude. Before the curse, what was your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am the Blue Fairy, Your Highness,” she answered, inclining her head respectfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not …” Emma trailed off. “Except I am. Aren’t I?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid so,” the fairy-turned-nun said with a smile. “Your mother just called me Blue, which you’re welcome to do as well.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Emma said. “And I’ve got a bone to pick with you, about how I got sent through with a seven-year-old instead of my mother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blue winced. “Yes, I’m sure your parents aren’t going to be happy.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not either,” Emma muttered. “Back to the situation at hand - you said you can’t send us back to the … to where you came from?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Enchanted Forest,” Blue said, shaking her head. “The fairies can’t. Even with magic, we have no fairy dust here and no wands - without those, we’re stuck.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is any of it in Gold’s shop?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Possibly,” Blue said. “He won’t hand it over without a deal, and it’s best not to attempt it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the nurses came rushing in, stopping in front of Emma with a hasty curtsey. “Your Highness - your parents are here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any chance I can get people to call me Emma?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very unlikely, Your Highness,” Whale said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “How about Sheriff Swan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He offered her a smile. “That, you might have better luck with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you please keep Henry here?” Emma asked. “I have a discussion I need to have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a problem, Your …” Dr Whale paused. “Sheriff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Emma said, hurrying out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She met Mary Margaret and David - <em>her parents</em> - halfway to the front lobby, and she skidded to a halt, her eyes meeting her roommate’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Dr Whale and the Blue Fairy had changed after the curse, Emma hadn’t noticed, probably because she had only spoken to them in passing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Mary Margaret was her best friend, the first person Emma had trusted since she was eighteen and far more naive than she had any right to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasn’t Mary Margaret.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow White held herself with a quiet confidence that Mary Margaret had never managed, her hand gripping David’s and her eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Emma said after a few moments of silence. “I guess I really <em>do</em> have your chin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary Margaret - because she was still Mary Margaret in Emma’s head, even if she clearly wasn’t - took a shaky step forwards, reaching to cup Emma’s face in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she was a child, and still hoping that one day her parents would return from whatever disaster she’d dreamed up had taken them away that month, she imagined her mother running to her, grabbing her in a hug and never letting go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was an odd vision, since Emma had never been big on physical affection - it was difficult to develop an affinity for something she’d never really had - Henry had been her exception.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Mary Margaret knew Emma in a way Snow White didn’t, and so she waited, a clear question in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Is this okay?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave a tiny nod, and her mother slowly wrapped her arms around her. “You found us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her voice <em>broke</em> and something inside Emma reacted, automatically moving to grip the back of her mother’s jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David was staring at her like she’d just performed some kind of miracle - which she supposed she had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She also remembered that the last conversation she’d had with him had been a sharp-tongued exchange in which she told him off for breaking Mary Margaret’s heart - and threatened to do something very painful to a certain part of his anatomy if he hurt her again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips quirked in a tiny smile and something must have settled in him, reassured him, because then he was reaching out as well, one hand resting on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a few while - who knew how long - none of them moved. She could feel Mary Margaret’s tears against her cheek, David’s unsteady breaths against her hair, and it occurred to her that she should feel uncomfortable, she should be pulling away because <em>get a grip, Emma, it won’t last - it never lasts </em>- but all she could muster was <em>safe.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Mary Margaret’s arms tightened for a second, before she released her. “Henry?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s fine,” Emma said with a weak smile. “They’re keeping him for observation for a bit.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry I made you wait an extra eight months.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a lot to take in,” Mary Margaret said immediately. “And it’s not like I believed it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Henry wasn’t the only person …” Emma trailed off, a jolt of horror and shame piercing through her gut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It must have echoed on her face as well, because her father reached out for her again, his hand hovering inches from her arm. “Emma? What’s wrong?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August,” Emma breathed. “He … I have to go!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, she was unsurprised when the two of them followed her, easily keeping pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to Regina?” Mary Margaret asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She left.” Emma dodged the crowd that swarmed her as they exited, grateful when David’s voice rose above the voices - no longer the voice of an animal shelter volunteer, but that of a prince, one that was immediately obeyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let her through!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma threw a thanks over her shoulder and broke into a sprint in the direction of Granny’s. The door was open but the front desk unmanned, presumably because Ruby and Granny had left to find their friends, but that didn’t matter - Emma knew where she was going.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door to room six was still off its hinges from where she had kicked it in earlier, and she burst in, praying that she would find the room empty - or at least August sitting up and smiling at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she was not to be that lucky twice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August was lying where she had left him, just as wooden - and just as still.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August?” Emma whispered, crossing the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary Margaret sucked in a breath from behind her. “<em>Pinocchio</em>?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t respond to either of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to be okay,” Emma murmured, dropping to her knees beside the bed. “You need to. I … I fixed it. You said I could fix it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Any minute now, he was going to smile at her, tell her it was all some big joke - and she’d tell him off, but that would be okay, because she’d rather have a living best friend made of wood than a dead one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But still, he didn’t move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand landed on her shoulder. “Emma …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “I … I can’t …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then don’t,” Mary Margaret said softly. “Forget I’m your mother for a moment. Tell Mary Margaret. Your friend.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes, taking comfort in the warmth of the hand on her shoulder, even as her own hand gripped August’s cold wooden one. “He was the only other person not under the curse. He tried to get me to believe and I thought … I thought he was just trying to overcompensate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Overcompensate for what?” Mary Margaret asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was the boy that found me,” Emma said, almost monotonously. Now it was over, it seemed laughable that she had ever <em>not</em> believed him. “I thought he’d got it into his head that he should have done more for me, even though he couldn’t have done. And he’d made up this story in his head to make himself feel better. I didn’t believe him, but I figured he was harmless. But he was trying so hard because he was turning to wood, because he was supposed to help me, and I wouldn’t let him.” She choked back a sob. “And I had to leave him here, because I had to go and save Henry, but I was hoping …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand,” Mary Margaret said softly. “How did he even get here? The wardrobe only took one person. That’s why we sent you through alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma swiped at her face, catching the tear that escaped. “No, it took two.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were told it only took one,” David said from the doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you were lied to,” Emma said simply. “His father told August it was his duty to look after me. And he couldn’t because he was only a child, but the magic … I don’t understand it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, Emma,” Mary Margaret whispered. “I wish they’d told us … I would have taken him through, if I could.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely,” David agreed. “Or we could have figured something else out.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently. “We should find his father.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t …” Emma trailed off, unsure what she was worried about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think this is punishment enough,” Mary Margaret said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, her eyes fixed on his face. “He was supposed to be okay. I broke the curse. He was supposed to be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like a moment?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma swallowed hard and nodded again. “Yes please.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief pause, then lips pressed against the top of her head in a soft kiss. A few seconds later, the door closed behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first sob forced its way out of her throat, and she almost doubled over with the effort of keeping quiet. “August, I am so sorry … I wish I’d trusted my gut - I <em>knew</em> you weren’t lying, I should have trusted you weren’t mad, and now you’re gone and … and I don’t know if I can do this without you. I’ve spent my whole life alone and now I have my <em>parents</em>, and they’re <em>younger</em> than me, and I spent all that time hating them because I thought they didn’t want me and they did and … and I’m a mother now, and I know I was before, but Henry wasn’t really <em>mine</em> and now he is, and I don’t know how to be a mother - I know how to be the cool birth mom who sneaks him out for ice cream, not the mother that makes him do his homework and go to bed on time and …” A laugh bubbled its way through her sobs, choking her. “And now I know how they must feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sniffling, Emma heaved a sigh, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand as though he could still feel her. “I’m just … I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rose to her feet, her gaze falling on his eyes, still wide open, painted in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their relationship had been one of friendship, mistrust, flirtation, and two lives entwined far more than she had realised - or been willing to believe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So many times their words had died away, leaving them with a heavy tension between them, one that would ever be fully resolved one way, and yet neither of them had taken that path - Emma, because she was terrible at letting people in, and August …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who knew why he didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way he looked at her … It certainly wasn’t because he didn’t want her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, given what she now knew to be true, Emma was fairly sure August had been courting her since he arrived (because if anyone ‘courted’ anymore, it was going to be fairytale characters).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lightning surely couldn’t strike twice in one day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course - she glanced over her shoulder - the door was closed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she might not know her mother, but she knew Mary Margaret well enough to know that ‘giving her some space’ meant ‘waiting downstairs’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had nothing to lose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And everything to gain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, hesitantly, she bent over him, the same way she had with Henry earlier that day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” she breathed into the vanishing space between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips pressed against his, cold, wooden and unyielding beneath her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he didn’t move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was half-responsible this - her and her stubborn, untrusting heart - it was ludicrous to think that she could, in any way, make this better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t even sure if she <em>was</em> in love with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a heavy sigh, she turned away. At least she could tell his father, when they found him, that she had done everything she could think of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma froze for a second, before spinning around to see that August’s head was now turned towards her. “August?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, wood was turning to flesh, spreading across his face and down his body, until to blink, then smile, then finally sit up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he made to stand, she rushed back to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him there, unable to help squeezing down to feel muscle, hard but pliant under her touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on - you were a puppet just now.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now I’m not,” he said with a lopsided grin. “Now I’m a real boy.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma couldn’t help it. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, feeling his pulse beat against her forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have believed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ll be cashing that one in for a while,” August said, rubbing her back gently. “Is Henry …?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s fine,” Emma murmured, nuzzling against his neck, then kissing there for good measure. “I should have believed you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands gently coaxed her out of his embrace, sitting her up so he could see her face. “I understand why you didn’t. If I’d just stayed with you …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were a little kid,” Emma whispered. “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then it’s not yours,” August said firmly. “Now I wasn’t exactly aware of what was going on; is there any chance I’m human again because you confessed your undying love for me?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma flushed. “I wouldn’t go that far.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy …” August stared at her, the humour dying from his eyes. “Did you … Did we …?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I kissed you,” Emma admitted, avoiding his gaze. “I wasn’t sure it was going to work, but I figured … Well, it couldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should …” Emma began, but whatever she was going to say was promptly forgotten when he cupped the back of her head and drew her to him for a second kiss, this time with warm lips moving against hers with a tenderness that nearly made her cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” he whispered as they parted. “God, Emma, I’ve loved you for so long, I just thought …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy,” Emma said with a smile, catching his hands as they threatened to slip under her shirt. “We need to get you to a hospital. Plus my parents are downstairs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need a …” August cut himself off. “You broke the curse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “I did. I woke Henry up and now everyone remembers.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August grinned at her. “Three in one day. Not too shabby, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes, standing up again. “Come on. I know it was magic, but I’d feel better if you saw a doctor. And please don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish, Princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Really?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it bother you?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it …” Emma hesitated. “Are you calling me that because you’re trying to get under my skin, or because you think there’s some kind of social hierarchy that you need to adhere to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bit of both,” August admitted, his hands settling on her waist. “There is one, Emma. Whether you like it or not, you’re a princess, and I’m a woodworker’s son. Back home …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, we’re not back home,” Emma said flatly. “I just woke you up with true love’s kiss; I think we can safely been on first name terms.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I still call you Princess?” August asked, dipping his head to brush a kiss to her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to be one for physical affection, she could tell, and now she’d made it clear it was allowed, he was going to take full advantage of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She found she didn’t mind it all that much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you must,” Emma said with barely-veiled affection. “Now come on. You need a doctor, I need my son, and there’s probably about three hundred people that want a piece of me first.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see a doctor,” August said as they made their way downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you do,” August finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need a doctor,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” His hand brushed against her side and she flinched, sucking in a pained breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” August trailed off as they reached the lobby to find her parents waiting for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary Margaret’s eyes lit up. “Pinocchio! Oh, thank goodness you’re alright!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your majesty,” August greeted, looking somewhat startled when she hugged him. “It’s good to see you again. I’m so sorry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None of that,” she said sternly. “You were a child; it’s not your fault. Emma - how …?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled sheepishly. “Same way I saved Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get to the hospital,” August said firmly. “You need to see a doctor, Princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Emma repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August sighed, touching her side once more, pressing a little firmer this time. “If I had to take a guess, I’d say you have at least two cracked ribs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma?” Mary Margaret asked. “What happened?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Regina used the last of her magic to poison the apple turnover, except Henry ate it instead of me. We went to Gold for help in the first instance; he told us he’d managed to bottle true love.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did,” David confirmed. “He got me to hide it in exchange for turning my mother’s ring into a compass to find your mother after the sleeping curse.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled weakly. “Well, I had to go and get it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hid it in a dragon,” David protested. “There isn’t a dragon in Storybrooke!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not anymore, no,” Emma agreed. “It was below the clock tower. So’s your sword, now I think about it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re not,” David said firmly. “And that’s the important thing. You got hurt?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may have been knocked about a bit,” Emma admitted. “Then Gold stole the potion, and then Henry was dead, and then he was awake, and then magic was back, and I haven’t really had time to think about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you have broken a rib, it could shift and puncture a lung,” August said. “Unless you want to traumatise Henry tonight when you roll over and start coughing up blood, I suggest you go to the hospital. Like I said, I’ll get checked out myself, just to ease your mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed, seeing that both of her parents clearly agreed with him. “Fine.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A</span>
  <span class="s1">s they stepped out of the inn, they could suddenly hear shouts from the next street - loud, angry, and … heading in the direction of Mifflin Street.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are!” Archie Hopper came sprinting towards them. “Whale’s whipped up a mob - they’re going after Regina!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can’t!” Emma protested immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” David began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s Henry’s mom,” Emma said, cutting him off. “I cannot and will not sit him down and tell him she’s dead, that we sat back and let that happen. I don’t care what happens to her right now, but mob justice is not the answer!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take her to the hospital,” Mary Margaret said to August. “We’ll head them off and take Regina into custody.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on.” Emma rooted in her jacket pocket and pulled out her sheriff’s badge and credentials, handing it over to David. “Just in case they decide royalty isn’t a good enough reason.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” David said. “Look after her.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir,” August called after them, as they followed Archie down the street. “Can you walk?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are <em>not</em> carrying me,” Emma said firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smirked, falling into step beside her. “Wouldn’t dream of it. How are you holding up otherwise?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shell-shocked,” Emma admitted. “But I’m fine. So who <em>is</em> Whale?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pass,” August said. “I don’t recognise him from the Enchanted Forest. Then again, it was a big place, I wouldn’t know everyone; I was just a kid. Or he might have been a traveller, caught up in the curse.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No wonder he’s angry,” Emma murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked in silence for a while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think she deserves a second chance?” August asked as they approached the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never said a second chance,” Emma said. “I said I don’t want her dead. Let’s face it - you and I suffered a lot more than everyone here; Henry said they just lived the same year over and over again before I got here. Do you think they now remember every single one of them?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” August said honestly, holding the door for her. “On the one hand, I kind of hope so, especially your parents and my father. It must be kinda weird to have a memory of having a child a year or so ago and then suddenly they’re an adult. On the other hand, it must have been mind-numbingly boring.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So she apparently condemned everyone to blissful ignorance,” Emma said rolling her eyes. “Until I got here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better,” August said, frowning at the unmanned reception desk. “Is there anybody still here?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’d better be,” Emma said darkly. “I left my son in their care. I just hope Whale was smart enough to get out of earshot before he started a lynch mob to go after his mother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, when they reached the ward, there was still a nurse, sitting at one of the tables with some paperwork. Henry was still in bed - and fast asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse glanced up at their entrance and jumped to her feet. “Sheriff Swan, you’re back!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr Booth needs a check-up,” Emma said in response. “He was a puppet half an hour ago. I’m sorry - I don’t remember your name.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nova, your highness,” she said with a smile. “My name under the curse was Sister Astrid. Now, young man, let’s take a look at you. Your father will be looking for you, by the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see him soon,” August said. “Emma needs you first; a dragon knocked her into a wall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sister Astrid - no, Nova - raised an eyebrow. “Of course it did. In which case, let’s look at you first. Take the bed next to Henry’s please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma considered arguing, but thought better of it. “Thanks for staying.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unlike Dr Whale, I don’t see any benefit in chasing after Regina,” Nova said in a low voice to avoid waking Henry. “And Blue went to try and calm the waters, so the rest of us stayed to look after our patients. Here’s a hospital gown - get changed and we’ll take a look.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As it turned out, she did, in fact, have two cracked ribs, as well as a lot of bruising.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” she grumbled, when August smirked at her. “Smartass.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nova chuckled, setting up a drip for her. “This will give you some nice strong painkillers.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No offence,” Emma said, looking away as she inserted the needle, “but did you actually train as a nurse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Nova answered, “but I have the memories of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “It’s weird. This curse was supposed to take away everyone’s happy endings, but this is hardly … bad. Aside from the whole Kathryn/Mary Margaret thing, everyone seems to have been … fine.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it was Snow White that the Queen really wanted to suffer,” Nova said with a sigh. “I suppose the rest of us were all just collateral damage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now you’re all stuck here,” Emma murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would appear so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there was David again, hand-in-hand with Mary Margaret.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Prince Charming and Snow White.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She really needed to get the whole name thing straight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nova dipped a curtsey to her parents and led August away to another bed to give them some privacy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina?” Emma asked quietly, glancing over at Henry to check that his breathing was still deep and even.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Locked up at the sheriff’s station,” David answered. “What’s the damage?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two cracked ribs,” Emma admitted. “August was right.” She sighed. “If you two want to talk …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do,” Mary Margaret - Snow - said immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought so,” Emma said with a small smile. “Best do it quickly. Sister Astrid - Nova, sorry - has me on the good drugs, so I’ll be out like a light before long. How’s that working anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Mary Margaret/Snow asked, taking one of the chairs beside her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The names,” Emma said. “You’ve got two sets of memories now, right?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I was in a coma,” David said, “but I’m easy enough. My name hasn’t changed.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The book says your name is James,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a long story,” Mary Margaret/Snow said, “but James was his twin brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he was,” Emma murmured. “So what do I call you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother visibly hesitated. “Well … Mom and Dad is the most obvious answer, but we understand that’s going to be a big leap, considering we’re now younger than you thanks to the curse, and you’re not used to it, so … Snow and David will do for now, I’m sure.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you feel more comfortable with,” David added. “Emma?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M’okay,” Emma mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed. “Told you I’d be …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nova?” Snow called, rising from her chair as her daughter’s voice trailed away. “Nova, she’s passed out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just the morphine,” Nova said. “You’re lucky she’s a sleeper - some of our patients get really high on the stuff. What happened with the angry mob?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve managed to disperse them,” David said heavily. “The question about what exactly to do with her remains; we can’t keep her in the holding cell forever. However, she doesn’t have her magic.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At all?” Nova asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She tried a fireball,” Snow said. “It didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So she’s stuck, at least,” Nova said, frowning as she checked August’s pulse once again. “I’d like Blue to take a look at you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is something wrong?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure,” Nova admitted. “Without my wand or any fairy dust, it’s hard to say. Something just … isn’t quite as it was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Emma awoke the next morning, the bed next to her was empty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your parents took Henry to the hospital cafeteria for some breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” she said, relaxing when her eyes fell on August in the chair beside her. “Did you stay there all night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August shrugged. “Seemed the place to be. Everyone’s still pretty shaken, so no one’s worrying too much about visiting hours. Aunt Nova offered us all hospital beds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aunt?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was the Blue Fairy who made me human,” August reminded her. “She’s the closest I’ve got to a mother. I never called her that, but the other fairies kind of adopted me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smiled at her, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. “You fixed me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes. “Stop it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, really,” August said. “Fairy magic is … complicated. All magic comes with a price, but their’s is particularly strict. Her magic only allowed me to be human because I’d proven myself to be selfless, brave and true. And I must stay that way, otherwise I begin to turn back. You fixed that. I’m a proper human being now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather you carry on being those things,” Emma said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” August said, letting her fingers slip through his. “On that note …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no.” Emma heaved a sigh. “Do I want to know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s one last confession I need to make,” August said heavily. “And when I do … you’re going to hate me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this the same thing as the ‘I was supposed to look after you, even though I was only a child, so now I feel guilty for not doing what I was physically unable to do’?” Emma asked dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s tied into it,” August said, his eyes fixed on the floor. “I felt so guilty for leaving you … I dealt with it in some really bad ways, you know that. Finally, I dragged myself out of the gutter I’d found myself in and went looking for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you going to do?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No idea,” August admitted. “I found you in Portland. You were eighteen and … You were so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Emma said, unable to help the upward twitch of her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were with someone,” August continued, sending a chill through her bones. “He was … a mess. You were trying to survive, but it was obvious that you wanted more, and he … he was dragging you down a dark path.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma froze. “August … What did you do?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was sure there was something about him,” August said, still not meeting her eyes. “Something familiar. I couldn’t put my finger on what. But I did some digging and … He lied to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Emma said darkly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He gave you a fake name,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “I saw his passport, August. And his ID.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His name might be Neal Cassidy in this world,” August conceded. “But in ours …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He came from your world?” Emma interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His name was Baelfire,” August whispered, his eyes leaving the floor to dart around the room, checking for eavesdroppers. “Rumplestiltskin’s son.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart seemed to stop for a moment or two. “Are you … Did he know who I was?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” August said. “Not until I told him.” He hesitated, but when she didn’t say anything, he kept going. “I told him that you were the one who’d break the curse. That you’d need to be back here by the time you were twenty-eight. And that you were better off without him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the reason?” Emma asked in a low voice. “You’re the reason he left me?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t tell him to set you up,” August said sharply. “I figured if he listened about the last thing, he’d give it some time and let you down gently - not take off like a coward. But he’s been running from his father for centuries, if the stories are true.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Centuries?” Emma repeated numbly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how,” August said. “Or why. I left town the same night. I didn’t really think he’d listen; didn’t know he had until I ran into him a few months later and he told me what had </span>
  <span class="s1">happened. He asked me to send you few things, figured you wouldn’t accept it from him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sent me the car keys,” Emma whispered. “What else?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August fidgeted. “The proceeds. From the … From whatever job he pulled that night that you went down for.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much?” Emma asked, her voice deceptively calm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“$20,000.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes. “You know the reason I gave Henry up was because I had no money.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” August said quietly. “I didn’t know you were pregnant, I swear. If I had, I’d have come to see you; found some way of letting you know. I couldn’t have just sent it through the mail; if they figured out where it came from, you’d have been in even more trouble.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So where is it?” Emma asked, more sharply than she’d intended. “Or did you drink it?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August winced and cleared his throat. “Gambled it, actually. It’s in a trust fund for Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s …” Emma paused. “What? But you just said …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m very good,” August said. “Doubled it, actually. I was going to give it to you when I got here, once I’d figured out a good way to do it - when I found out about Henry, I felt awful, and I knew you’d do it anyway, so I set up a trust fund.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma huffed out a breath. “I’m still angry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” August’s hands twitched like he wanted to reach for her, but he abstained, resting them on his thighs instead. “I’m so sorry, Emma.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma didn’t respond for a few moments, focusing instead on seeing if her ribs were still aching, or if the wrap and the medication had done their job. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Conflict resolution was <em>not</em> her strong point, not in her love life, preferring to cut her losses and run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But August was different - this was a connection unlike any other she would find elsewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not to mention, she wasn’t sure how much of the anger bubbling inside her was aimed at August, and how much of it was renewed anger at Neal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She needed him to leave, needed him to give her time and space to digest everything he had just told her, needed to make sure that she didn’t take her anger with Neal out at him unjustly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before she could voice any of this, there was an interruption in the form of a huge crash from outside, one that caused the windows to rattle in their frames.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August jumped to his feet and sprinted to the window. “It’s … Is that a tornado?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running footsteps alerted her before Henry burst through the doors to the ward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry?” Emma asked, startled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grandma sent me up,” Henry said breathlessly. “Grandpa says that’s a wraith.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they dangerous?” Emma asked, already reaching for her clothes.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you’ve been marked, I think,” August said grimly. “But that doesn’t mean it can’t … Emma, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still the sheriff,” Emma said, pulling the privacy curtain across so she could change. “I’m wrapped up; they’ve given me all the morphine they’re going to. I can’t just sit here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dr Whale arrived just as she emerged.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor, please tell her it’s not safe,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor?” Emma asked, her eyes pleading with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whale held her gaze for a second, then sighed. “Take some more painkillers first and try to avoid any gymnastics.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Emma said, swallowing the offered pills dry. “Stay in here until the drama out there’s died down. Henry, stay with August please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom …” Henry began, his voice shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his head. “It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t in the book,” he mumbled into her stomach, only just audibly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart ached for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, he had probably expected that she would break the curse, and then everyone would live happily ever after - except this <em>wasn’t</em> Fairy Tale Land, or whatever it was called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she was starting to get the feeling that wasn’t the case even there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, kiddo,” she said, releasing him. “Stay with August.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma!” August caught her arm before she could run. “Please, just …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look after my son,” she said, her voice deceptively even, and intentionally pitched too low for Henry to hear. “We will talk later. Right now, I can’t even look at you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma managed a small smile. “I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Snow was a Princess, Aurora was a Princess, and they probably should have known of each other, shouldn't they? Also in which I try and work out the politics of the Enchanted Forest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma should have known, really, that she should have said it back.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had made the age-old mistake of assuming that she had time, that there would be another conversation at a later date, where she could articulate how she felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought she'd learned that lesson a long time ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she fell into a hat, of all things, after something that her parents said was a wraith, but looked more like a Dementor from the Harry Potter movies, her last thought was that he would never know that she had forgiven him before she had even finished walking out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then suddenly, she was flying instead of falling - something that made no sense, but before she could question it, she was on the ground, even though she did not recall landing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment, she lay still, her head spinning. She could hear voices, but her vision was obscured by something large that appeared to be lying on top of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her ribs ached uncomfortably, but thankfully not with the stinging pain she had felt the day before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Could she hear voices?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theoretically, that should have been impossible - Regina had been insistent that there was nowhere to return to, that the Enchanted Forest had been destroyed by the Dark Curse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shifted, trying move whatever was on top of her, and her hand brushed against something lying beside her - some<em>one</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As her eyes fell on Snow White’s unconscious body, the object above her moved and light streamed down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They brought the wraith!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma immediately raised her hands, partly to show that she was unarmed and partly to shield her eyes from the sudden light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two women were staring down at them - one young, pretty, wearing a purple chiffon dress that didn’t appear to offer much protection against the cold, the other clad in armour, hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and apparently Chinese - although if this was the Enchanted Forest, that couldn’t be right, Emma thought, but she didn’t know nearly enough about the land to take any other guesses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was the one who had spoken, one hand on her sword in a way that made Emma very nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” she began, her voice trembling. “It was terrorising our town - we were told that the Dark Curse destroyed everything here and that we would be sending it into the abyss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You expect us to believe that?” The armoured woman hauled Emma to her feet none-too-gently. “Our prince is dead because of that thing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s gaze followed her pointed finger to where a figure lay on a dais several feet away. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated, her heart clenching as the other woman let out a sob. “We had no idea; I swear!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you come from?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Storybrooke,” Emma answered immediately. “It’s … It’s in another realm. The Dark Curse created the town and sent everyone there and froze them in time. We were told that the Enchanted Forest was destroyed.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it wasn’t.” The warrior said, her voice clipped. “And if you thought it was destroyed, what are you doing here?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was an accident,” Emma said, marginally affronted. “I got … sucked into the portal after it. Snow must have jumped in after me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman suddenly let out a gasp. “Snow? Snow White?!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know her?” Her companion asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She ruled one of the neighbouring kingdoms,” she said, kneeling beside Snow in the rubble. “Of course I know her. I just didn’t recognise her without her long hair.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And she would have been swept up in that curse?” The first woman asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was the target,” Emma said. “How didn’t <em>you</em> get caught up in the curse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was asleep until a few hours ago,” the kneeling woman said. “I’m not sure.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some kind of magic,” the armoured woman said, still eyeing Emma with distrust. “The curse swept from Misthaven across to Nolansia and took out everything in its wake. But something protected this part of the Enchanted Forest. Time froze; we just didn’t go anywhere. And - sorry - you are?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were two words in that explanation that meant nothing to Emma but she wasn’t about to ask. “Emma. I’m …” she trailed off, unsure how exactly to introduce herself, but the woman now rising from her mother’s side was looking at her with a spark of recognition.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re her daughter,” she said softly. “Aren’t you? I can see it now - the resemblance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whose daughter?” The warrior asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snow White’s. She was pregnant. I assume you were born before the curse hit?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My parents managed to get me to safety,” Emma said. “I grew up outside the curse so I … Well, I grew up, even though no one else did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The armoured woman had relaxed and gave her a bow. “My apologies, your highness.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s … fine,” Emma said, deciding against correcting anyone here. “I really am so sorry about your friend …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mulan,” she said, holding out a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course she was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And her majesty, Queen Aurora.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Sleeping Beauty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess,” Aurora corrected, as Emma shook their hands. “Phillip was to be king, yes, after my parents passed, but we … never got to the coronation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will need to take the mantle,” Mulan said gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Names and titles were the last thing Emma wanted to be worrying about, but she was in a different place with very different rules and Snow was still unconscious, so she gave Aurora a smile. “No offence, your majesty, but what do I call you?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurora managed a tiny smile of her own. “Aurora is fine. You didn’t grow up with royalty?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I grew up in a land without a royal family at all,” Emma said, “let alone anywhere close to one. So the protocol is a little … lost on me. And with my mother still unconscious …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurora stepped a little closer, reaching out to take Emma’s hand again. “You are the Crown Princess of Nolansia. You curtsey - or bow - to a king or queen, everyone else curtseys or bows to you. As far as I’m concerned, I am still a Crown Princess myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Nolansia was her parents’ kingdom - and explained David’s last name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she hit her head?” Aurora continued, bending to check on Snow again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure,” Emma said. “My head is still spinning.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We must be moving,” Mulan said. “Phillip will be safe here, until we can find a way to wake him. The palace is still protected from your slumber, your majesty. Can you ride, Princess Emma?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Horses?” Emma asked. “Sorry - that was a stupid question. I can, yes, but I haven’t for some time.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t even been near a horse since she was ten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurora eyed Emma’s jeans. “I can’t ride properly in this dress. We have two horses - if we take one, Mulan can take Snow on the other.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll need to rest for the night,” Mulan said. “Hopefully, her majesty should be awake by morning. Are you armed?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am,” Emma said, patting her gun. “But I don’t know how useful it’s going to be against anything here. It’s a gun - it’s … kind of like a very small cannon?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, that explanation seemed to make some kind of sense. “I wouldn’t use it,” Mulan warned. “The whole of the Enchanted Forest has been overtaken by ogres, and that noise will just summon them - they’re blind, but very sensitive to sound.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that sucks,” Emma said bluntly. “I don’t suppose you have a spare sword stashed away?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time, Mulan managed a small smile. “We have a camp not far from here, and I do there, yes. Aurora and I returned on foot to search for Phillip.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He realised he was marked,” Aurora said in a small voice. “He went away so it wouldn’t harm us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mulan stooped over Snow and lifted her up; Emma moved to her other side so her mother was propped up between them. “Not far, you said?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not far,” Mulan confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, Mulan’s idea of ‘not far’ turned out to agree with Emma’s and, within ten minutes, they were bedded down in a tent strung up between two trees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was not the most comfortable of beds, but Emma had certainly had worse. They tucked Snow in with her, and Aurora curled up on her other side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mulan was apparently not tired - or possibly had just developed the ability to function on a small amount of sleep - so she sat by a campfire, keeping the embers alight and watching out for any danger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma made a few offers to take over, but was rebuffed. She spent the night dozing - automatically waking every hour almost to the second, and taking the opportunity to check her mother’s pulse and make sure she was okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point, Snow’s breathing became deeper and more even, and Emma relaxed somewhat, hoping that meant she had shifted from unconscious to asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On her sixth waking, when faint light was just beginning to creep into the tent, it was a soft noise that woke Emma, rather than whatever her internal clock was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow was still, so she rolled over, her eyes falling on Aurora, who was trembling, little whimpers escaping her as she dreamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma reached across and took her hand, squeezing gently. A second later, the other woman’s eyes flew open with a gasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Emma murmured. “You were dreaming.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurora’s fingers tightened around hers. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” Emma asked, hearing the tremble in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just … Just a really weird dream,” Aurora whispered. “I was in a room … It was on fire …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably just the smell of the smoke from the campfire,” Emma said. “Try and match my breathing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Aurora relaxed and her breathing evened out once more, her grip relaxing as she slipped back into sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shifted on to her back again, gazing at the roof of the tent. Her ribs ached despite the bandage tight around her middle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, she had soldiered on with far worse injuries when she was younger. And, at some point, she would have to tell Mary Mar - her <em>mother</em> - that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point, she would have to break her parents’ hearts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby Lucas was a godsend, August decided. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Snow and Emma’s disappearance, David had faltered. He had returned to the hospital room with what could only be described as a haunted expression and broken the news to Henry that his mom was missing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While David tried to find his feet (and his family), Ruby had stepped up, gently but firmly corralling the town into some kind of order; helping Jiminy (Archie - August had to remember that - he preferred Archie) set up a booking list for people who needed help, keeping children occupied while parents - and not-parents - worked out custody agreements and spousal difficulties, and still helping her grandmother keep the diner running as a safe place for people to meet or even just have five minutes to break down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August had stayed with David and Henry. Emma had asked him to look after her son, and this time he would not fail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you and Mom fighting about?” Henry asked quietly, staring at his hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August just about choked on his, especially when David looked up at that as well. “It wasn’t an argument, Henry. There was something I told your mom that she wasn’t happy about. It’s not …” he faltered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not important was a lie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s something your mom needs to talk to you about, if she wants to,” he settled on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you head on up to bed, kid,” David said quietly, his eyes still fixed on August. “It’s late.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to help,” Henry said firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry …” David hesitated. “I know you want to help, okay? But right now … I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what you <em>can</em> help with. But I do know that none of us can do anything if we’re asleep on our feet. I’ll be going to bed myself shortly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise?” Henry asked in a very small voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August set his mug down and got to his feet. “Is it alright if I take the couch?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David gave him another searching look. “Sure.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” August squeezed Henry’s shoulder. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded, detouring around the kitchen island to give his grandfather a hug, and followed August up the stairs to Emma’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he was sure Henry was tucked in and asleep - which didn’t take long considering how tired the kid obviously was - he went back downstairs to face the inevitable questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I want to know how you know where her bedroom is?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina had a skeleton key,” August answered. “Emma found out when Kathryn was missing. She asked me to come and change all of the locks. Including the ones on her window.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David hesitated. “Thanks. I didn’t know about that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, she wouldn’t have told you, would she?” August said fairly, picking up his mug again. “We’ll get them back.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” David asked. “Regina said there’s nothing left.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August grimaced. “I know. But do we want to take Regina’s word on that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” David conceded. “No, we have to try. I just don’t know how. The hat’s broken, wherever Regina pulled it from in the first place …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hat?” August repeated, startled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David nodded. “It was a hat. She said it was a portal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belongs to Jefferson then,” August said. “The Hatter,” he added, when David just looked puzzled. “Emma met him a few weeks back - but he’s unstable. Very unstable. He was cursed to remember, rather than forget.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David frowned. “I don’t remember meeting a Jefferson.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Entire town thought he was nuts,” August said. “Keeps himself to himself. His daughter’s friends with Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She thought he was mad too?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August grimaced. “She didn’t know him. She had parents under the curse. They just weren’t actually her parents.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David cursed under his breath. “All of this suffering …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, at least most families appear to have been kept together,” August said. “You seem to be the exception, rather than the rule.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True,” David admitted grudgingly. “So - what are you and Emma fighting about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August drained his mug. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David raised an eyebrow and waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August sighed. “Really. Nothing. For this to be a fight, I would have to disagree with her. I don’t disagree. I screwed up a long time ago, admitted it to her, and she is - quite rightly - angry with me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what happened?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smiled weakly. “Not sure talking about this to her father is the best idea.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who else are you going to talk to?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a point, August had to admit. Before he knew it, the whole story came tumbling out, about how his father had drilled it into him that it was his job to look after the princess, how he had emerged into such a different world, how he had abandoned Emma, how had almost destroyed himself though guilt, tried to fix it, and somehow made it worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time he had finished, he was talking to the table top rather than the prince - the king, really, given that George had been deposed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David’s hand landed on his shoulder. “Pinocchio, look at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August forced himself to do as he was told, meeting blue eyes that … didn’t look angry?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were a child,” David said, the words slow and deliberate. “We would never have expected you to be able to look after her, and you should never have been given that responsibility. You got her somewhere safe, which is more than most children your age would have had the forethought to do. You even got her away from the tree - I’m not sure I would have had the sense to do that. Yes, what happened with Neal was … unfortunate. But you didn’t tell him to leave. He made that decision.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August managed a small smile. “I guess.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll get them back,” David said firmly. “And she will have forgiven you by then.” He sighed. “Are you okay staying with Henry? I’m going to take a walk, get some air.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” August said. “Sorry for … you know - dropping all that on you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just glad you’re not hiding behind things anymore,” David said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August turned a little red. “I’d forgotten that. I think I picked up on Papa’s reverence. I’m sorry he …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not your job,” David interrupted. “But you are going to have to talk to him at some point.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to let him down,” August mumbled, more to himself than to David.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David cocked his head, as though he was considering saying more, but grabbed his jacket and let himself out of the loft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August heaved a sigh as the door clicked, taking his and David’s mugs to the sink (because of course the curse hadn’t given Mary Margaret a dishwasher - although he was fairly sure that the rest of this land hadn’t had dishwashers when it started, so that might not be Regina’s fault).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he turned towards the couch, something caught his eye at the top of the stairs. He froze, silently praying that maybe he’d imagined it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, no, there was Henry - perched at the top of the stairs, wide awake, and silently crying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry?” August asked, hoping that maybe he’d only been there for a few minutes. “Bad dream?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She told me he was a firefighter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August bit back a curse, sinking on to the couch. “Come here, kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wiping at his face, Henry got up and made his way down the stairs, curling up beside him. “She said he was a firefighter and he died. Why did she lie to me?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August hesitated. He could either try and help, and risk making it worse, or say nothing, and let Emma deal with it when - if - she got back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think,” August said slowly, “that your mom was scared.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry frowned. “I don’t understand.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grown-ups get scared sometimes,” August said. “I guess she told you that not long after you met?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded. “It was before you came to town.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So your mom wasn’t used to being a mom,” August said gently. “She was still trying to figure out how to help you and … I think that maybe she was scared that if she told you the truth you’d be upset. Or you’d ask her questions she didn’t know the answer to. So she made up a story that would make you feel better. And it wasn’t the right thing to do, but … Grown-ups make mistakes sometimes. It doesn’t make them bad people.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like you?” Henry asked curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August winced. “I screwed up, kid,” he said frankly. “Maybe if I hadn’t, you’d have grown up with your mom, rather than Regina.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry thought for a second. “But … if I’d grown up with her, I wouldn’t have known about the curse, would I? She might never have come to Storybrooke, and the curse wouldn’t have broken.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes August forgot Henry was only ten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true,” August said cautiously. “Still, I’m sorry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry shrugged. “That’s okay. Does Gold know you knew his son?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t told him,” August said. “And please don’t you tell him either. The man is dangerous. Let your mom deal with that when she gets back, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry sighed. “Do you think I’ll ever meet him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August hesitated again. “I don’t know. Maybe.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’d be nice to have a dad,” Henry continued. “The closest I had was Graham, but Regina didn’t like that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Graham?” August asked, sure he knew the name from somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was the Sheriff before Mom,” Henry said. “He was the huntsman.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The huntsman - who had sacrificed his heart for Snow White’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he was a good man?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He used to take me for ice cream,” Henry said. “You know, when Mom - I mean, Regina didn’t realise. I don’t think she liked him being around me because I’d notice that he wouldn’t remember anything every time the curse anniversary came around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point, August was going to figure out how Regina thought she would ever get away with it, adopting a child from outside the curse - how she thought that he would never notice the way the people around him didn’t age, and lived the same year over and over again without question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was not that day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to him?” August asked, dreading the question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think she killed him,” Henry said quietly. “Mom doesn’t know. I mean, she probably knows what happened, but she doesn’t know I know. Regina said he had a heart attack, but I heard Mom telling Grandma that Dr Whale said that didn’t make sense, and that just before he died, he kissed her and told her he remembered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Emma and Graham had been close before he died.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe that was part of the reason why she was so against believing him when he tried to tell her that he was dying - too scared to believe it was happening again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulder. “We’ll probably never know, Henry. But I do know he was a good man. And that if he was willing to go against Regina, he must have been very fond of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry leaned against him. “I just … I don’t want to lose another dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August hugged him closer. “You won’t, kiddo. We’ll find him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about you?” Henry asked sleepily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across his face. “I’m not going anywhere, Henry. I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>***</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The safe camp was on an island, which they reached by crossing a shallow lagoon, the water lapping at the horses’ fetlocks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow had woken with the dawn as Emma had hoped, and had happily reunited with Aurora and commiserated with her loss in the next instance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They travelled mostly in silence so as not to alert any ogres nearby, but once they reached dry land again, Mulan finally spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re clear. The ogres don’t cross water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So everyone who escaped the curse is here?” Snow asked immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not everyone,” Mulan answered. “Richard remained in his kingdom.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he did,” Snow muttered. “Arrogant twerp.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurora giggled from behind Emma, one of the first signs of levity Emma had seen in her. “I assume his countrymen came along.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A lot of them, yes,” Mulan said. “Those that could afford to leave their homes and farms, and not trust in his army.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the, ah, thorns in his side?” Snow asked, a slight smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They remained,” Mulan said with a smile of her own. “They sent word that they had a responsibility to those who had been left behind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was about to ask, but at that moment, they came across a camp and Snow was sliding from the other horse with a joyful cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lancelot!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the men broke away from the group and swept her up in an embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No introductions needed then,” Mulan said, completely unshaken, dismounting to assist Aurora to the ground as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma dismounted and made her way over to where her mother had now released her old friend and was animatedly explaining what had happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… so really all we need is to, oh, Emma.” Snow automatically reached for her hand. “Emma, this is Sir Lancelot. He helped your father and I overthrow George. Lancelot, my daughter - Emma.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lancelot gave her a low bow. “Welcome back, your highness.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave him an awkward smile. “Thank you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lancelot tells me that our castle remains untouched,” Snow said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Untouched but across ogre country,” Lancelot said. “You can’t make the trip by yourselves, and I’ll need a better reason than nostalgia to authorise a whole party.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has a point,” Emma said. “Why is it so important that we get there?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow smiled at her. “Because the wardrobe that took you to safety might just have enough magic left in it to create a portal to Storybrooke.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which I continue to make stuff up about the politics of the Enchanted Forest and Ruth raised David better than to ignore a lady in distress - even if that lady is his evil stepmother-in-law.</p><p>Also I’ve made Regina younger when she married than she was in canon - my reasoning being thus: Cora was pretty determined to marry Regina off (specifically to Leopold). The politics of the EF seems to parallel those of medieval England. While child marriages were not as common then as people seem to think, among nobility they were amazingly common. You cannot tell me that Cora waited ten years plus after Regina became ‘eligible’ for marriage before marrying her off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August was avoiding the inevitable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby was already giving him scolding looks from across the diner - weirdly maternal looks too, considering that not even a week previously, she was still hitting on him every time she opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, that had been Ruby-Ruby, not Red-Ruby, but that was beside the point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His father had put a poster up on the bulletin board - with a drawing of himself as a child. Of course, that was the last image his father had of him, but it also sent a pang of guilt through him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fairies knew who he was - including Blue - but clearly none of them had told Geppetto that August was Pinocchio - otherwise he would have found him by now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Henry who gave him the final push, when he picked him up from the school bus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cry of ‘Papa!’ from behind them caught their attention, and August turned just in time to see Paige running into Jefferson’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not Paige then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was really worried she’d be mad at him for leaving,” Henry said matter-of-factly. “Looks like he shouldn’t have been worried.” His face lit up. “Does Grandpa have swords?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August looked over; sure enough David was approaching them with two wooden training weapons. “Looks like you’re getting that training you wanted.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome,” Henry breathed. “That gives you time to talk to Geppetto, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August chuckled. “Alright, kid. I’m going.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving Henry in David’s capable hands, he walked over to Marco’s workshop. The open front of the shop was empty, but he could hear voices in the back room, and slowly edged towards the open door, his heart in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll find him, Geppetto,” Archie was saying gently. “He must be looking for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she was here,” Geppetto said shakily. “He wasn’t with her. He was supposed to be with her.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August winced, guilt stinging his heart once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geppetto, that’s not fair,” Archie said firmly. “You know that. He was only a child and you should never have put that on his head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that!” Geppetto wailed, head in his hands. “You warned me, Jiminy; you warned me not to lie - and this is the price I pay - my boy … my only boy …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papa,” August said immediately. “Papa, I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie’s face split into a grin and he rose to his feet. “I had a feeling - when you didn’t come around, I …” He threw his arms around his surrogate nephew. “I’m glad you made it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August gave him a weak smile, moving to crouch beside his father. “Papa … I’m sorry … I let you down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My boy …” Geppetto reached out to take his face in his hands, searching August’s eyes for any sign of the little boy he’d once been. “Where …?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was afraid,” August admitted in a whisper. “I failed her. And then I was turning back to wood, and then I wasn’t, but Emma tasked me with looking after Henry, and … I failed you. I let you down.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, my boy,” Geppetto said, his voice stronger than August had heard it since before the curse. “I let <em>you</em> down.” He drew August into a strong embrace. “Welcome home, son.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Untouched’ was not an entirely accurate description.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now it was even worse, the smoke still stinging her eyes, giving her a reasonable excuse for the tears that welled as she gazed across what had clearly been a very lovingly created room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She should be offering some kind of reassurance to Snow, really - the revelation that Lancelot was dead had clearly been a tough blow, and whoever that woman was that had been masquerading as him had shaken her mother more than anything she’d seen thus far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her only focus had been to protect Henry, to stop the unknown witch from getting to Storybrooke - to <em>her son.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was distantly aware of Snow and Mulan agreeing to make camp in the castle grounds, her hand trailing along the fractured side of what would have been her crib.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma?” Snow asked, as Mulan left. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanted me,” Emma murmured. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry?” Snow asked, startled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” Snow took a tentative step towards her. “If you’re not ready to talk, you’re not ready to talk. But when you are … just know that I’m ready to listen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled weakly. “It’s not about being ready. I just … I don’t want to hurt you. I kind of wish I’d confided in Mary Margaret now; you’d already know.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow took a deep breath. “I can take it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know what it’s like,” Emma said slowly, “to give up a child to give them their best chance. I understand why you did what you did. But … I guess … I still had this thought in the back of my head that you didn’t <em>have</em> to. But it wouldn’t have been as easy as just being together under the curse, would it?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina would never have allowed us to stay together,” Snow said immediately. “She had her knights looking for you, even as the curse hit us. The best case scenario would have been her adopting you instead.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma snorted. “I actually would have preferred that.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could you …” Snow cut herself off, taking a calming breath. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I get it,” Emma said. “She’s the Evil Queen. How could I rather have stayed with her, right? The thing is - she’s also Henry’s mother. She raised him. And, yes, she was strict, but I saw her when Henry ate that turnover. She adores him. He wanted for nothing. It was the best I could have hoped for when I gave him up.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was a good mother,” Snow conceded softly. “I … You weren’t as lucky?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was adopted,” Emma said, not looking at her. “I can’t remember them very clearly, but I remember being happy. When I was three, she fell pregnant with her own baby. I was excited because I thought I was going to be a big sister, but instead they took me back to the group home and told me that I wasn’t their real child and they only had room for one, so they couldn’t keep me anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I was four, I was put with another foster parent,” Emma continued. “She had six of us. After a few weeks, she’d just tied my hair back for school, and I gave her a hug and called her mom. She shoved me into a wall so hard I broke my arm, and told me not to call her that. You don’t have a mother, Emma; your mother didn’t want you, so she left you on the side of the road.” She sank into the rocking chair by the balcony, gazing out at the Enchanted Forest. “I ended up in four or five different group homes, and seven or eight foster homes. Always told that I’d find a forever home one day but never wanted. All the foster homes just wanted their welfare check - at best they were neglectful, at worst they were abusive. As soon as I was eighteen, the last foster home kicked me out the door because they stopped getting paid at that point, and I ended up stealing to survive. I gave up on finding my parents a long time ago and now … I don’t know how to be a daughter. And I’m sitting in this room and … You wanted me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course we did,” Snow whispered. She crossed the room from where she had been frozen in place by Emma’s words, to sit beside her daughter in the oversized rocking chair. “I would sit here in this chair, and imagine what it would be like to be a mother. Sometimes I’d fall asleep, and I’d wake up to find your dad telling you stories. We were so excited to be parents, Emma.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not the daughter you expected,” Emma whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re not,” Snow agreed. “But I think that’s true for all parents. It’s not like we can see the future. You say you don’t know how to be a daughter. But, Emma, we don’t know how to be parents. Regina’s curse had us reliving the same year over and over again, and I only remember the last year before you arrived. As far as my memory tells me, I gave birth two years ago, not nearly 29. And now my daughter’s an adult and I’m a <em>grandmother</em>. Please don’t think that you’re the only one that’s a bit lost here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma swallowed hard, biting back the tears that threatened her composure. “I’m … I’m not used to having someone that puts me first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow wrapped her arms around her. “Well, get used to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma buried her face in her mother’s shoulder for a few minutes, letting herself by soothed by Snow’s hand gently stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be alright,” Snow murmured. “We just need time.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, pulling away from her mother. “We should … We should find the others.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma offered to take the watch that night, something Mulan reluctantly agreed to, and she settled down by the campfire in the shadow of the castle that should have been her home, her ears tuned to every little noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even so, she was startled when Snow slid on to the log beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couldn’t sleep,” she said by way of explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Since you’re awake - I have a few questions?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow smiled. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know why, but I thought the Enchanted Forest was one kingdom,” Emma said. “But it’s not, is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Snow said, picking up a stick from the ground. “I’m not the best artist, so you’ll have to bear with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma leaned in closer, watching her mother sketch out a rough shape in the dirt and divide it into sections.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are currently in Nolansia,” Snow began. “Nolansia was ruled by King George and his wife, who was cursed so she was unable to bear children. They made a deal with Rumplestiltskin - I don’t know what they offered in exchange, but Rumplestiltskin went to a couple called Robert and Ruth, who had twin boys, James and David. He gave them their farm in exchange for one of the boys, but James grew up spoiled and arrogant, and was killed when he turned his back on an opponent. David ended up going in his place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Lancelot helped you overthrow George?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow nodded. “George was everything you didn’t want in a king. Once he’d been exiled, we came here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, are you the Queen of Nolansia then?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically yes,” Snow said, “except we never had a coronation. By the time we’d had the war with Regina, and the wedding, and the curse … It wasn’t one of our priorities I guess. Regina ruled Misthaven, over here.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that was where you grew up,” Emma guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right,” Snow said. “My father, Leopold, died when I was sixteen. She killed him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it …?” Emma hesitated. “Was it really about vanity? It seems … extreme. I mean, I never questioned it when I was younger, watching the movie, but now it’s real it seems … petty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is,” Snow murmured, glancing over her shoulder. “I … It wasn’t about vanity, Emma. There are several kingdoms between Nolansia and Misthaven - Aurumnia and Crepidia are the main ones. Aurumnia was ruled by King Midas - his daughter, Abigail, was Kathryn Nolan. Crepidia was ruled by King Thomas - his son, Prince Thomas, was Sean Herman, which makes Ashley Ella.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ella?” Emma repeated. “As in Cinderella?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just Ella,” Snow said. “Cinderella was a rather nasty nickname one of her stepsisters gave her. Aurora’s father King Stefan ruled Sentisrota with his wife Queen Briar Rose, until they both passed away not long before you were born. And King Richard rules Sherwood.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled. “Does that make the ‘thorn in his side’ Robin Hood?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It does,” Snow said. “I’ve never met him though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that answers one of my other questions,” Emma said. “Who was that woman?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was Cora,” Snow said darkly. “Regina’s mother. And she’s a hundred times worse than her daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “And now I’m back to Regina. Why does she hate you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow didn’t answer for a few seconds. “I’m still not … I understand why, I just … When I said that she was a good mother … I wasn’t just talking about Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of him wanted to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry was curled up in the back of the bug, shaking as the adrenaline left his body, and he had to be David’s priority.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he couldn’t shake the look that had been in Regina’s eyes, the one that had convinced him to back away and let her speak to Daniel herself, despite the concern that she would let him continue to run amok.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The roar of a motorbike caught his attention and he breathed a sigh of relief as August pulled up beside him, tugging his helmet off before he’d even cut the engine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What …?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay with Henry,” David said, before he could finish. “Do not come into the stables, no matter what, alright?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He barely waited for August’s agreement, before turning on his heel and heading back into the stable block, not quite sure what he was going to find. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever he had been expecting, it was not Regina, collapsed in a heap on the ground, her body shaking with the force of her weeping.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no sign of Daniel, but the pile of ash nearby told him everything he needed to know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of David - the part that had <em>felt</em> Snow bite that apple, the part that had held her as she cried, the part that had looked into his daughter’s eyes and seen a guarded stranger staring back - wanted to leave her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that wasn’t the man his mother raised, so he took slow, cautious steps towards her, until he was standing right beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her sobs had stopped, but she didn’t raise her head, keeping her face buried in her arms, and David was struck all at once by how … young she looked. He had always considered Regina as part of the old guard, assumed she was of an age akin to his father and had kept her appearance young through vanity-laced magic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was starting to reconsider.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David leaned against the wall beside her, allowing himself to sink down until he was sitting next to her, and said nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few moments later, she began crying again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mayor Mills had made a pass at David Nolan, talked to him about being lonely. Now, of course, David saw it for what it was - a further attempt at making Mary Margaret miserable - but maybe Regina had been more honest than she had intended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the sobs began to die away, David pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to her without looking. A second later, it was tugged out of his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air stirred with magic and he suppressed a flinch, glancing over when it passed to see that she had straightened up, her face free of tears, her make-up perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” David said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gave a stiff nod. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I ask a personal question?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not talking about it,” Regina snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t going to ask about him,” David said. “How old are you?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina rolled her eyes. “Really <em>Charming</em>, did your wife never teach you never to ask a lady about her age?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” David said. “What’s the age gap between you and my wife? I always figured it was about twenty years or so and you used magic to look younger, but you haven’t had magic for the last 29 years so it can’t be that.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina was quiet for a moment. “Seven years.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David blinked. That was less than he thought. “So … you were seventeen when …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I married the king,” Regina finished.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When Daniel was killed,” David said instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina stiffened. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, Snow felt awful when she found out,” David said. “She never admitted the truth to the kingdom because she was ashamed about how she’d allowed your mother to manipulate her, even after you’d warned her. What I don’t understand is why you couldn’t forgive her.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina turned an icy gaze on him. “She …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was ten,” David said firmly. “And she’d just lost her mother. And despite the fact that you hated her, you were clearly enough of a good mother that she still called you that. Even after the apple, even when you threatened the curse - she was still referring to you as Emma’s grandmother until a few weeks before she was born. So you clearly managed to bury it enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I …” Regina hesitated. “I don’t know. It wasn’t that bad to start with. I was angry with her, yes, but not to the extent that I became. It …” she gave a bitter laugh. “It wasn’t until Gold started teaching me that it became worse. He … I can see it now, you know. He built my hopes up about bringing Daniel back and then crushed them and pushed me towards vengeance instead. He wanted me to cast the curse. Made it look like I’d teased it out of him, and come up with the idea myself, but the entire time, he wanted the curse cast.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the entire time he was helping us,” David said. “So he clearly wanted it broken.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina shook her head. “He’s been pulling the strings the whole time. Playing both sides since day one. I just wish I knew why.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David couldn’t answer that one. But he did have another question. “You know you saved my life.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not just let me die?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina hesitated. “Because I wanted to watch her walk past you every day without knowing it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why didn’t you do to her what you did to the Hatter?” David asked. “Let her remember everything knowing she couldn’t do anything about it?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Regina said, some of her fire returning to her. “Is that what you want? I couldn’t save Daniel and then I couldn’t even avenge him properly.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” David said, as Regina got to her feet, before she could disappear, “deep down, you know it’s not Snow’s fault.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina froze. “Of course it’s her fault. It has to be.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina turned away. “Because otherwise everything I’ve done has been for nothing. And that can’t be true.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But David was rather afraid, as she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, that that was exactly what it was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I got a few comments on the last chapter and subsequently updated the chapter notes. If you missed it, I'm going to reiterate:</p><p>I’ve made Regina younger when she married than she was in canon - my reasoning being thus: Cora was pretty determined to marry Regina off (specifically to Leopold). The politics of the EF seems to parallel those of medieval England. While child marriages were not as common then as people seem to think, among nobility they were amazingly common. You cannot tell me that Cora waited ten years plus after Regina became ‘eligible’ for marriage before marrying her off.</p><p>This is an AU, as should now be evident. It is currently following the storyline of the show, but there were several things that didn't make sense to me, so this will start to change. If you want something that adheres fully to canon, I suggest you rewatch the show.</p><p>Also, someone commented that I was making David seem useless to make August seem more important. That wasn't my intention. I assume this was sparked by the last part of the last chapter - David's relief at August's arrival was not due to him not knowing what to do, it was due to him not wanting to leave Henry alone and upset and suddenly having someone (anyone) arrive to look after him, while David dealt with Regina.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s feet had barely touched the ground before Henry practically threw himself into her arms. She hugged him tightly, something settling into place inside of her; how had she ever managed to give him up in the first place?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow’s arms wrapped around both of them and she leaned into her mother’s warmth, finally allowing herself a breather as the last few days came crashing down on her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is she doing here?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s focus finally shifted from her son to her surroundings. They were at the old wishing well, Ruby only just stirring a few feet away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow’s question had clearly been about Regina, who was slumped on the ground nearby, pained eyes fixed on Henry.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She saved you,” Henry said, only just audibly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes widened. “Thank you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina managed a small smile. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snow!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Ruby was there, hugging all three of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s David?” Snow asked urgently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back of Gold’s shop,” Ruby said. “The dwarves are watching him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go,” Emma said, slipping out of her mother’s arms. “Wake him up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry pulled out of her arms, but grabbed her hand. “What was the Enchanted Forest like?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No electricity, no running water and no fast food,” Emma said. “It was an interesting experience.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina had disappeared, and Snow and Ruby had taken off in the direction of the town, so Emma took advantage of the quiet to follow at a more leisurely pace, hand-in-hand with her son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has she been alright?” She asked in an undertone. “Your mom?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not my mom,” Henry reminded her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Henry …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my mom,” Henry continued stubbornly. “The fact that she adopted me doesn’t change the fact that you gave birth to me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stopped and crouched down so she was at eye level with him. “I know that. But the fact that I gave birth to you doesn’t change the fact that she raised you for nearly eleven years. And she did a great job - you’re a wonderful, smart, compassionate young man, and I can’t take any credit for that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry kicked at the floor. “But I can’t have two.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you can,” Emma said. “You’re my son, and I love you. But you’re her son too. And she loves you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She threatened the whole town to get me to come home,” Henry protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow. “Did she?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and then she sent me home with Grandpa anyway,” Henry said. “She said that … She said sometimes she doesn’t know how to love very well.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think,” Emma said slowly, “that she’s afraid of losing you. And sometimes when people are scared, they make some bad decisions. But I don’t think Regina’s evil.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t?” Henry asked. “But it’s in her name.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Evil Queen is not her name,” Emma said. “It’s a name she was given. But her dark curse was supposed to make people suffer. Did they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were taken here,” Henry said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Emma agreed. “But did they suffer? You grew up in Storybrooke, Henry. Were people suffering?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were miserable,” Henry said. “That was the point. Like Mary Margaret could never find love, and Ruby wanted to travel, and …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those are unfulfilled dreams, Henry,” Emma said gently. “Were they <em>suffering</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Henry admitted. “But they didn’t know they’d been cursed.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone had food on the table and a roof over their heads,” Emma said. “A few people really suffered - Jefferson, I think, suffered the most, and I got a thing or two from his rambling that suggested she blamed him for something. Also, he kept using Cora’s name so I’m not sure if his memories were her, instead of Regina. Even Snow White, who was the target, was not exactly suffering. Yes, she was separated from her family, but she didn’t know that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do we do now?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now,” Emma said, straightening up, “we go and find your grandparents. And then tomorrow, I’ll see if I can track Regina down and have a chat about how this is going to work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry’s hand tightened around hers as they started walking again. “Mom, I … overheard something I wasn’t supposed to.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eavesdroppers often do,” Emma said lightly. “What did you hear?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August was worried about you,” Henry said. “He told Grandpa about the argument you had before you disappeared.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t an argument,” Emma said automatically, before she stopped dead. “You overheard him? You know …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know my dad wasn’t a firefighter,” Henry said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes. “Henry … I’m so sorry. I should never have lied to you. I know that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Henry said. “I was really upset, but August figured out that I’d been listening, and he said that you probably panicked and didn’t want me to ask you questions you didn’t know the answer to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart swelled with affection for her … August. (She really needed to figure out what they were to each other). “He’s right. You were already disappointed with Regina because of who she was. You’d just found out that you were born while I was in prison. I wanted you to have at least one parent to be proud of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saved the whole town,” Henry protested. “I’m proud of you!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled. “Thanks, kid, but that wasn’t the case at the time. Do you have any questions about your dad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would he have come back if he knew you were pregnant?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma grimaced, because that was one of the questions she hadn’t wanted to answer. “I don’t know. I’m still not completely sure why he ran. August told him I was better off without him, but </span>
  <span class="s1">not to … disappear like that. Have you … mentioned your dad to anyone else?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like Mr Gold?” Henry asked. “No. You owe him a favour, right? Maybe that could be it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Maybe. Neal might be hiding from him for a reason.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to meet him,” Henry continued, as they carried on their way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a no,” Henry grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma said. “It’s a ‘we’ll see’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When grown-ups say that, they mean no,” Henry said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry …” Emma sighed again. “You’re right. They do. But I don’t. If I mean no, I will say that, okay? I will try and find him, I promise. But I can’t promise that I’ll be able to, and I can’t promise that he’ll come even if I do. So we’ll see.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party at Granny’s went on for hours, and August was conspicuous in his absence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma would have been upset, if Ruby hadn’t cornered her within seconds of her arrival to show her a text.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>R: They’re home &amp; safe. Party @ the diner.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A: Thank the gods. Will stay away - don’t think she’ll want to see me. She knows where I am.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But however much she was burning to go and find him, she also did not want to disappear straight away, especially given the way David seemed to be finding excuses to touch her and Snow, as though reassuring himself that they were definitely home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, as the sky began to darken, Emma made her excuses and gently extracted Henry from his lively conversation with Sean and Ashley (Thomas and Ella, she had to remember).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ella gave her a smile as Henry stifled a yawn. “At least mine can sleep wherever.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, this one’s a bit too big for me to carry home,” Emma quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ella adjusted her sleeping baby. “I haven’t had a chance to thank you yet. For Alexandra, I mean.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You thanked me at the time,” Emma pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but we didn’t know who we were dealing with,” Thomas said. “What did Gold want in exchange?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A favour,” Emma said. “I can deal with it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still,” Ella whispered. “I should never have made that deal.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were desperate, sweetheart,” Thomas said gently, kissing her forehead. “It’s okay.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ella gave Emma a tremulous smile. “You and Allie were supposed to be playmates, but … maybe you and I can grab coffee at some point?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, but nodded. “That sounds good. Come on, kid. You look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow caught up with them at the door. “Are you going back to the loft?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I was going to go to the inn,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was afraid of that,” Snow said. “Emma, you know …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Emma said hastily. “But you and David haven’t had a chance to really reunite yet since the curse broke, and you don’t need us under your feet when you do. Not to mention, I need to speak to August, and he’s clearly avoiding me. So we’ll go to the inn tonight and we’ll meet you for breakfast tomorrow before Henry has to catch the school bus. Okay?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a slight pause, Snow nodded and reached out to hug her. Emma automatically stiffened, but her mother waited patiently for her to relax, rather than immediately pulling back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep well,” Snow murmured, when she finally released her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too.” Emma tucked Henry under her arm, and they stepped out of the diner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only when they reached the inn that Emma realised that Granny and Ruby were still at the party - except Ruby wasn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was waiting for them at the front desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I took the short cut,” she said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for telling me,” Emma grumbled good-naturedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Family secret,” Ruby said. “You want me to watch Henry tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “Sorry?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m guessing you and August have a lot to … talk about,” Ruby said, giving her a wink over Henry’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Mom,” Henry said. “I don’t mind staying with Aunt Ruby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was startled, but Ruby just about melted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re okay calling me that?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded. “Grandpa said that you were going to be Mom’s godmother, but that’s not really going to work now. So I thought maybe you could be mine instead?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fairly sure it’s your mom’s job to choose your godparents,” Ruby said gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’d be a great one,” Emma said, recovering her composure. “If you could have Henry tonight, I’d be very grateful.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem,” Ruby said with a smile. “I know you don’t exactly need a godmother anymore, Emma, but I like to think we were friends before the curse broke.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were,” Emma agreed. “Not to mention you were the best deputy I had.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby laughed. “I was the only deputy you had! My point is, if you ever want to talk … or just get blind drunk … you can always come to me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Emma said, impulsively reaching across the counter to hug her. “Out of interest, do you prefer Red or Ruby? I noticed that some people are sticking with their cursed names and some are going back to their real ones.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve actually come to like Ruby,” she said. “You might have guessed that ‘Red’ wasn’t my real name either. My birth name is … I’m not fond of it, put it that way.” She grinned at Henry. “Come on, kid. I’ll make us some hot cocoa and then we’ll get you to bed.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma kissed Henry’s forehead. “Night, Henry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Mom,” Henry said. “Make sure he comes home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” Emma said, already striding towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone had fixed the lock on August’s room - probably August himself - so she knocked loudly, not concerned about the surrounding rooms, given that all the other keys were still on the hooks downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was fairly sure she had something planned to say when she saw him again, but whatever it was, it flew out of her mind immediately, distracted by the startled expression on his face when he opened the door, the one that told her he hadn’t expected to see her at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Words were never her strong point anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stepped right up into his space and kissed him, smiling against his lips when he automatically pulled her closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” she murmured when they parted. “Let me finish,” she added before he could protest. “I’m not sorry I was upset. You screwed up and you hid it from me. But I am sorry I avoided the conversation. And I’m sorry my last words to you were almost ‘I can’t look at you right now.’”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically, they were ‘I know’,” August said, releasing her. “Where’s Henry?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having a slumber party with Aunt Ruby,” Emma said, slipping past him so he could shut the door. “I thought my parents could do with some privacy and I …” she trailed off, her eyes landing on his typewriter, which held a paper bearing the words <em>Dear Emma.</em> “That’s not a Dear John letter, is it?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” August said firmly. “I’m not leaving you again, Emma. Even if you hate me, I’ll still be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t hate you,” Emma said. “What was it going to be then?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t think you’d want to see me,” August said. “I figured I’d write you a a letter, but I couldn’t figure out what to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Promise me that you’re not hiding anything else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August hesitated. “Henry knows about Neal.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Emma said with a weak smile. “He already told me. He admitted he eavesdropped; it wasn’t on purpose. Thank you for putting into words what I couldn’t. Anything else?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his credit, August thought about it for a second. “Not that I can think of, no.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise me,” Emma said then, “that you won’t hide anything else from me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything?” August asked. “What about birthday presents?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes. “Alright, let me rephrase. Promise me that you won’t hide anything else <em>important</em> from me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise,” August said immediately, stepping closer to her. “I swear to you, Emma, that I will be completely honest with you from now on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I forgive you,” Emma whispered, closing the distance between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands landed on her waist, tugging her closer once more as he deepened the kiss she bestowed on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tomorrow, she would need to speak to her parents, need to catch up on everything that had happened in her absence, need to confront Regina about Henry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now, however, she had all night to reconnect with this man, with no need to worry about room-mates or children or nosy neighbours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She started as her back bumped against the desk and his grip tightened, lifting her to sit beside his typewriter. The casual show of strength elicited a moan, her stomach clenching at the thought of his hard, strong body on top of her; he took advantage of her distraction to trail open-mouthed kisses down her throat, gently sucking claiming marks into her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August …” Emma whispered, her head falling back against the wall with a soft thud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Missed you,” August murmured, his voice sending gentle vibrations against her neck. “Thought I’d lost you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still here.” Emma’s voice broke with a gasp on the second word, as his hands slipped under the back of her shirt, the sudden skin contact sending mini-shockwaves through her body. “But I ... </span>
  <span class="s1">I’ve been in the forest for the last … Oh god … for the last six weeks and … I really need a shower.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gorgeous,” August said, switching to the other side of her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel gross,” Emma said, almost in a whine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August pulled back, an amused smile on his face. “You want to borrow the bathroom?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled back. “Please.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August stepped away to allow her to slip down from the desk. “Feel free to borrow my toothbrush as well.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t sound very hygienic,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smirked. “My tongue was in your mouth a few minutes ago.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair enough,” Emma said. “Thank you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to get your back?” August asked innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really do need a shower,” Emma reminded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I can’t control myself?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you can,” Emma said, letting her eyes linger on the front of his pants. “I’m not sure I can. Give me thirty minutes, and then I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll hold you to that, Princess.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Those of you who read the first story will remember that the next chapter was purely smut. In the interests of keeping this story PG, I'm not going to include it. I am, however, going to have a separate story running alongside this one with smutty outtakes, some Wooden Swan, some Outlaw Queen, and some that may surprise you (I haven't decided yet). So look out for Ohana in Private which will be up shortly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma woke early the next morning, August’s body warm and firm against her back. She stretched languidly and felt him smile into her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning beautiful”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wriggled back into his arms. “Morning. What time is it?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, your phone’s been buzzing for the last twenty minutes,” August said, kissing her neck. “So I’m guessing past breakfast time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma groaned, rolling over to reach across him for her phone laying on the nightstand. Sure enough, there were several missed calls from Mary - Snow - and quite a few texts. She opened the latest one first.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>MM: Emma - I don’t want to sound like a worried mom, but you did say breakfast and you’re not answering.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, unable to summon up any kind of annoyance. At least Henry wasn’t late for school.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not yet at least.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>E: Sorry - overslept. I’ll grab Henry and meet you at Granny’s in 20?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The confirmation came back immediately, and Emma sat up with another groan. “Okay; I’ve got to get up and dressed if I’m meeting my … Snow and David. Are you coming?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I could use someone to distract Henry,” Emma said. “And maybe, while I’m getting ready, you can fill me in on what I’ve missed in the meantime?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You missed a lot,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s fine,” Emma said. “Just give me the short version.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever the writer, August managed to summarise the events of the last six weeks fairly succinctly, leaving Emma’s head spinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whale is <em>Frankenstein?!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, goodness knows where he came from,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he … he brought back Regina’s fiancé?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what David said,” August said with a sigh. “He didn’t come back … right. She had to kill him.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that was after her mother killed him in the first place,” Emma said with a grimace, giving yesterday’s shirt a sniff. “No, I can’t wear this.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are your jeans okay” August asked, rummaging through his own clothes. “And what do you mean her mother killed him?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you not read the book before you let me find it again?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, why?” August pulled out a shirt and handed it to her. “Will this do?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a little large on her, but not in a ‘walk of shame’ kind of way. “Thanks. Snow told me the truth while we were over there. Basically the reason Regina hated Snow White was because Snow found out about Regina and Daniel, and told Cora. I mean, she thought that Cora would want her daughter to be happy rather than force her into an unhappy marriage, but Cora responded by killing Daniel.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So all of this suffering is because Regina blamed a child for being manipulated?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I think it’s probably more that it was safer for Regina to blame Snow than it was to blame Cora. Having met the woman …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” August asked, when she trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, then took a step closer. “She tried to rip my heart out.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August paled, reaching out to tug her into his arms. “Are you …?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It didn’t work,” Emma whispered, pulling one of his hands from his waist to place it on her chest, so he could feeling the reassuring thuds of her heartbeat. “She couldn’t do it. And then there was this pulse of white light and I blasted her away.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s magic,” August said simply. “You have magic.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Snow and David don’t,” Emma said, resting her head against his chest, letting the rhythm of his own heart soothe her. “So where did mine come from? Gold doesn’t know; I thought he’d set the whole thing up, but he was as surprised as I was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August pressed a kiss to her temple. “Come on. Let’s grab the kid and get to the diner before you have to file your own missing person’s report.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry was at the front dest with Ruby when they got downstairs and he immediately hugged August, giving Emma a chance to speak to her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should have thought to lend you a change of clothes,” Ruby said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine,” Emma said. “Thanks for watching him.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t mention it,” Ruby said, leaning in closer. “Good night?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ruby,” Emma hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” Ruby whispered. “Let me live vicariously. It was good, right?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma glanced over to where August was patiently listening to Henry’s chatter about the night before, and allowed herself a smirk of her own. “Mind-blowing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby grinned, punching her arm lightly. “Good girl. I’m on the late shift. But I have had Snow on the phone already.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we’re going to be late,” Emma added, raising her voice so the boys could hear her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Henry said eagerly, taking her hand. “I’m starving.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did give him some toast,” Ruby said, “but I guessed you’d be having breakfast later; didn’t want to spoil is appetite. Or help him con you into a second breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chuckled. “Thanks, Rubes. Come on, kid.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Aunt Ruby,” Henry called over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were halfway to the diner when Emma realised that Henry had taken both of their hands, happily trotting along between them. If anyone unaware of the situation saw them, they would be forgiven for assuming that August was Henry’s father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if reading her mind, August caught her eye and smiled. “Still with me?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled back. “Still here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they approached the diner, Regina stepped out, holding a take-out coffee cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all stopped, staring at each other in a kind of quiet face-off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning Madam Mayor,” Emma said quietly. “Thank you again for yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina managed a shaky smile, her eyes darting to Henry. “You’re quite welcome, Miss Swan. Your parents seem concerned about you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I overslept,” Emma said. “August, do you mind taking Henry inside please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded, but let go of both of their hands to give Regina a hug. “Morning Mom.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s hands trembled as she hugged him back. “Good morning Henry. I miss you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” Henry mumbled, stepping back and allowing August to guide him into the diner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina met Emma’s eyes, looking for all the world like she was squaring for a fight, but whatever she saw apparently confused her. “Do you … You’re not upset.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would I be upset?” Emma asked. “You’re his mom. As you were all too keen on reminding me, you’re the one who raised him. Actually I was hoping that you and I could sit down and talk about that at some point. We both love Henry; we both want him to be happy. And I think for that to happen, we’re going to need to work together.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina pulled a face, but there was something glimmering in her eyes that Emma hadn’t really seen before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re right,” she said cautiously. “Perhaps we could meet here for coffee this afternoon? That way we’re both on … neutral ground so to speak.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be wonderful,” Emma said. “Text me a time; I need to get inside before they send out a search party.” She hesitated, unsure if her next words would be a mistake. “I heard about Daniel. I’m so sorry.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s breath caught in her throat. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave a short nod. “See you later.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bell over the door rang as she stepped inside, leaving the mayor outside to her thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” Snow said, almost breathless with relief. “Are you alright?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a civil discussion,” Emma said, sliding into the booth while the rest of the diner pretended they hadn’t been watching the two women outside the window. “I think it might be the first civil discussion I’ve had with her since the day I arrived. Have you ordered?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” David said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we talk?” Snow asked. “You … We need to.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know we do,” Emma said, glancing at August and Henry beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Henry, you know how to play pinball?” August asked, apparently reading her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry frowned. “No, why?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to learn?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry’s eyes darted to the old pinball machine in the corner. “M - Regina said it was a game of chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August chuckled. “That’s because she doesn’t know how to play. Is that okay with you, Emma?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stood up to allow them to get past her. “Of course. I’ll order for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Mom,” Henry said brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August kissed her head as he passed, and she slid back on to the bench.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow reached across the table to take her hand. “You and I talked out in the Forest. We both agreed how difficult and … overwhelming this is for all of us. How is this going to work?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took a deep breath. “Well, I’ve been thinking about that. I’m not used to having people to … Well, people. So I’ll make you a deal. I will try and remember that I have you now and that I can talk to you. I’ll try and be open with you, and keep you in the loop as to what’s going on. But I need you to try and remember that I’m an adult and that I’ve been by myself for a long time. </span>
  <span class="s1">I’m used to looking after myself and I’ve never been very good at opening up to people.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can do that,” David said. “If there’s something you don’t want to talk about and we’re pushing a bit, can you tell us that rather than …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rather than snapping at you?” Emma finished with a smile. “I can. But I need you to trust that when I say I don’t want to talk about it, that I <em>really</em> don’t want to talk about it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely,” Snow agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The other thing is,” Emma hesitated. “Regina.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow and David exchanged a loaded glance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about her?” Snow asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to be talking to her about Henry at some point,” Emma said calmly, smiling as Ella placed a hot cocoa in front of her. “Thanks Ella.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem,” Ella said cheerfully. “You all want your usual?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Emma said. “Henry will have the pancakes, but can you swap half the bacon for the fruit pot?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing,” Ella said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And August will have the same as me,” Emma added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And actually,” Snow said, “can I get that as well please? Mary Margaret has a smaller appetite than I do.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did that happen?” Emma asked, as Ella went to put the order in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina’s my stepmother,” Snow pointed out. “She knows what my tastes are; it doesn’t surprise me that she flipped everything for me. Why are you talking to her about Henry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to put Henry’s well-being first,” Emma said. “Keeping him away from Regina is no better than her keeping him away from me. Worse, actually, since she is <em>legally</em> his mother and I’m not.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” David began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know what she’s done,” Emma said. “I’ve also met Cora; I’m not surprised she snapped. I’m not naive - I know she’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David sighed. “Well, as long as you’re aware of that. You can look after yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled. “Thank you. I am still the Sheriff. Henry,” she called as Ella brought the plates over, sliding further along to allow August and Henry to come and sit down. “Please tell me you weren’t teaching him how to cheat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would I do that?” August asked innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes, checking her watch. “Best eat up, kid; the bus will be …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A scream went up across the street, shrill and panicked, and August caught Henry’s arm before he could sit down. “Let your mom out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” David began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll call you if I need you,” Emma said, already on her way to the door. “Stay there.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had barely left the diner when Ruby collided with her, her face as white as a sheet and streaked with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Archie,” she sobbed. “Quickly!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pongo was dancing around their feet, Emma realised, whining and barking and pawing at her legs in a way that he never did, was too well-trained to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart in her mouth, she took Ruby’s hand and allowed herself to be dragged to Archie’s apartment across the street.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The apartment door was unlocked and ajar, and the former cricket was lying on his back beside his coffee table, glasses askew and eyes closed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby grabbed Pongo’s collar to keep him still as Emma dropped to her knees beside him, checking his pulse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me I’m wrong,” Ruby whispered. “Please tell me I’m wrong.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply and counting to ten in her head. “You’re not wrong.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby let out another sob and Emma rose to her feet, wrapping the other woman in a hug before she had really decided to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Ruby clung to her and began crying in earnest, Emma pulled out her phone and called August, gently urging her and Pongo out of the apartment so she could preserve the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I’m still only across the street,” </em>he greeted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Henry in earshot?” Emma asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hang on.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma waited for August to make his excuses and move away from her family, realising at the same time that Geppetto and Jiminy were best friends, and that August might not be the best person to turn to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Okay, what’s up?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma grimaced. “Can you make sure Henry gets to school for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You couldn’t have told me that while I was with him?”<br/>
</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. “I … There’s something I need to tell you. I don’t want to do it on the phone, and I don’t want Henry to find out until he has to.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was silence on the other end of the phone. <em>“That was Ruby that screamed. I can still hear her crying. She had an appointment with Archie this morning. What’s happened to him?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Tell me.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes, stroking Ruby’s hair. “He’s dead.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma left Gold’s shop with her parents’ voices ringing in her ears, and Pongo trotting along at her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had finally convinced her parents that, as the Sheriff, she needed to go and speak to Regina alone, not least because there was something strange about the whole thing, and not least because her parents’ presence (or at least her mother’s) was only going to make the whole situation more difficult.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would have dearly loved to speak to August about the case, but she hadn’t seen him since breakfast; after walking Henry to the bus stop (and watching him get on the bus), he had gone straight to his father’s workshop to break the news.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, theoretically, no one else knew about the murder; Emma had asked Snow to take Ruby back to the loft and to stay with her, while David helped her with the investigation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything pointed to Regina, which in Emma’s mind meant that everything pointed to Gold - at least until he had pulled that dreamcatcher out of one of the cabinets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In theory, she had an arrest to make. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But something just didn’t sit right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina answered the door immediately, looking genuinely startled to see her. “Miss Swan. Come to apologise on your mother’s behalf?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Seriously? What part of ‘look after Ruby and stay away from Regina’ was difficult?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina smirked. “Welcome to my world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pongo whined, nudging his nose against Regina’s hand, and she crouched down to rub his ears. “I assume you’re here to ask me some questions abut Dr Hopper.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma watched her with Pongo for a few seconds. “I didn’t know you were a dog person.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not really,” Regina said. “But our morning walks crossed paths every day. We’d exchange a few words, normally about the weather, and he’s a very affectionate dog.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am here about Dr Hopper,” Emma said, making her mind up. “May I come in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina nodded, stepping back to allow Emma - and Pongo, surprisingly - to step inside. “Can I get you a drink?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shouldn’t,” Emma said. “I’m on duty.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma laughed. “I thought you hated me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did,” Regina admitted. “I hated the idea of you more though. And what you said this morning - you’re right. Henry doesn’t need us at each other’s throats.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma followed her through to the kitchen, taking a seat at the island while Pongo curled up at her feet. “In all seriousness, we have a problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course we do,” Regina said. “There’s a murderer on the loose and, once that gets out, everyone’s going to think it’s me. So let’s cut to the chase: I had no issue with Dr Hopper. He was one of the few people I never had any problems with over the years. I actually went to him for therapy, which I’ve been reluctant to continue now the curse has broken. I appreciate Miss Lucas saw us having a heated discussion a few days ago, but that was because he was trying to convince me to pick it up again, and I was resistant. Certainly no reason to kill him. I was here all last night, I never left the house, and, no, I don’t have anyone to confirm that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was afraid of that,” Emma said with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Swan, the only reason I would have to kill him would be that he knows far more about me than I am comfortable with people knowing,” Regina said. “And he is far too self-righteous to ever break that confidentiality. Not to mention, Henry is extremely fond of him. If I was going to kill someone, do you really think it would be him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma admitted. “I would have put money on Whale actually.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina scoffed. “That’s … That would be a good bet, to be fair.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked. “Better hope he doesn’t drop dead then.” She sighed again. “Look - Regina - that’s not the point. I have magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do?” Regina asked, sounding startled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “I mean, I figured it out when your mother tried to rip my heart out and couldn’t, but Gold taught me a spell to see what Pongo saw last night.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And?” Regina asked. “If you know who killed him, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma grimaced. “Because I watched <em>you</em> kill him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina went very, very still. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma reached into her jacket and pulled out the dreamcatcher, holding it up to the light. “it’s all here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina slowly reached out and took it. As the dreamcatcher flowed, Emma bent down to stroke Pongo’s head, unwilling to watch it again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t …” Regina cleared her throat and put the dreamcatcher down. “I didn’t do that. That wasn’t me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would … How?” Regina asked, cutting herself off. “How can you possibly trust …?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it makes no sense,” Emma said flatly. “You know magic. You’d know that Pongo’s memories could be used like that. That wasn’t a crime of passion; that was a cold-blooded, pre-meditated murder. Whoever that was went there specifically to kill him. Why in God’s name would you go to so much trouble, only to leave a witness? Not to mention, I know when people are lying. Call it my superpower. You’re not lying. But neither is Gold. So if neither of you killed him, who did?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoever it was knows magic,” Regina said, “and is trying to frame me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head slowly. “But it’s only the fairies who have magic aside from you two. Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None of them have it in them,” Regina said darkly. “Not to mention, they’re more useless than they pretend to be. What do we do now?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to tell my parents that I tried to arrest you and you disappeared,” Emma said. “If it looks like I believe you did it, maybe we can smoke them out. And avoid anyone else being killed in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about Henry?” Regina asked quietly. “He’ll …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll have to tell him about Archie,” Emma said heavily. “I should be able to avoid anything else. I shouldn’t be telling him about ongoing cases anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if he thinks it’s me,” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll tell him the truth,” Emma said. “That I don’t believe it is.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina nodded. “Hang on.” She hurried out of the kitchen and Emma waited, feeling Pongo huff against her leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t fall asleep on me,” she murmured to him. “I’m taking you back to Geppetto in a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Regina returned, she was holding a very old stuffed dragon, which she handed over after a moment of hesitation. “It’s Henry’s, from when he was a baby. He stopped sleeping with it when he was about six, said he was too old, but whenever he was upset … Well, it always popped up again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, a lump forming in her throat as she looked at the dragon. “Thank you.”<br/>
“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma said quietly. “Thank you. You said, when I first arrived here, that I signed over my rights and wanted nothing to do with him, but that wasn’t true. I grew up in the system. I knew that it was easier for kids to be adopted if there were no strings attached. That’s the only reason I made it a closed adoption. And it haunted me right up until the moment Henry knocked on my door. What if he wasn’t adopted? What if he was, and they gave him back, like I was? What if he was miserable? What if he was like me? Crying himself to sleep every night wondering why Mommy didn’t love him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Swan …” Regina began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was so relieved when I got here,” Emma said. “That was what I was going to say to you. When I brought him home the second time and told you that I’d wished for a family on my birthday candle. That I’d done the right thing by giving him up, because you clearly adored him, and he was so lucky. Much luckier than me,” she added quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re saying,” Regina said, “that if I’d just kept my mouth shut, you probably would have left town and not thought any more about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked. “The lady doth protest too much. The more you tried to get rid of me, the more I worried that there was something wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then, we’d better learn from our mistakes,” Regina said. “I give you my word, Miss Swan, that I will be completely honest with you going forwards, and I will trust you to do right by our son, if you extend me the same courtesy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her hand. “Deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma walked to the bus stop to pick up Henry via Geppetto’s workshop to drop Pongo off - it made sense for Archie’s best friend in Storybrooke to stay with his best friend from the Enchanted Forest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was not surprised to find that August was still there, but she <em>was</em> surprised to find him sitting outside the shop, his head in his hands, rather than inside with his father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he picked up the scent, Pongo raced away from here, jumping up at August to lick his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August cracked a smile, rubbing the dog’s head. “Hey buddy. Is she under arrest?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma said quietly, sitting down beside him. “She didn’t do it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you be so sure?” August asked. “Your father called me; he told me about the dreamcatcher.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he did,” Emma muttered - she really needed to have a word with her parents about the importance of law enforcement investigations; this wasn’t the Enchanted Forest and she did not need vigilante justice. “Regina wouldn’t leave a witness. I’ve ignored my gut in the past, and I’ve been wrong.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I trust your gut,” August said heavily. “You need to get Henry.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took his hand. “I’ve got time. Are you okay?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” August said honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma glanced towards the workshop. “Is he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s grieving,” August said. “He’s lost his best friend and his son. That’s hard on anyone.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “But <em>you’re</em> his son. You have told him that, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He knows,” August said. “He feels guilty for a lot of things and I’m not the happy-go-lucky kid I was.” He sighed. “You need to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re avoiding things,” Emma said gently. “You know you can talk to me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” August managed a very weak smile. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, but leaned over to kiss him softly. “I love you too. I’ll see you tonight?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry’s going to need you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need me too,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry comes first,” August said, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wasn’t convinced, but he was right about her son (and she loved him even more for it). So with one last kiss, she left him with Pongo and set off in the direction of the bus stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She half-expected her parents to be there as well, and was half-disappointed when they weren’t; she could have used moral support for this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other hand, they were fully convinced of Regina’s guilt, and she was fully convinced of her innocence, so maybe it was for the best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the bus pulled up, Emma took a deep breath, bracing herself. As the bus emptied, the nervous anticipation in her gut began to blossom into worry, as her son did not appear with the rest of his classmates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she was about to really start panicking, he appeared at the top of the steps, one of the last to disembark, a girl hovering at his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow in silent question as they approached her, the unknown girl gripping Henry’s hand tightly, but as they drew closer, she realised that this was <em>not</em> a first girlfriend situation; she seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright, his face pale and drawn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry, are you alright?” She asked, meeting them halfway. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it true?” Henry croaked out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I … She …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Sheriff Swan,” the girl said, her voice strong, but shaking a little. “I’m Grace.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace … Of course she was. Now she’d said it, Emma recognised her from before the curse, when her name was Paige and she was …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jefferson’s daughter,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace managed a small smile. “That’s right. Someone at school said something horrible to Henry at lunch time. I tried to get him to tell a teacher, but he wanted to get it from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did they say?” Emma asked urgently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They … They …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They said that Dr Hopper is dead,” Grace said quietly, “and that Mayor Mills killed him.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart dropped into her stomach, and she bit back her immediate questions for the sake of trying to comfort her son. “Henry … Let’s go and sit down.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it true?!” Henry demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I don’t believe Regina is responsible. But I’m afraid Archie is dead, yes.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry’s face crumpled and Emma pulled him into her arms as he began to sob. He didn’t let go of Grace’s hand, though, so Emma didn’t miss that she started to cry as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wasn’t great with children usually; her relationship with Henry was one that she had managed to form through emotion-driven instinct.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All other children were usually a different matter entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, she had one child breaking down already - one more would hardly make a difference. Once she had guided Henry - and Grace by default - to the nearest bench, she pulled Henry on to her lap, ignoring the fact that he was probably a bit too old for it, and freed one arm to wrap around Grace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl leaned into her gratefully. “It’s not fair.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It never is,” Emma said quietly. “But I will find out what happened, alright?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Mom didn’t do it?” Henry asked shakily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t believe so, no,” Emma murmured. “It makes no sense for it to be her. Who told you about what happened?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of the other kids,” Grace answered. “I don’t know her name.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whose class is she in?” Emma asked. “No one’s even supposed to know what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace shrugged. “Don’t know. I didn’t recognise her. I could probably draw her though. Maybe Miss Blanchard … Sorry - maybe the Princess would recognise her.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be very helpful, Grace,” Emma said, releasing her so she could dive into her school bag. “Henry, are you okay?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry scrubbed at his eyes. “No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled sadly, letting him slide off her lap to sit beside her, passing him a tissue. “I hear you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is August okay?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s with his father,” Emma said, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t think so.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to see him tonight?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m staying with you,” Emma said firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He could come stay with us,” Henry said. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma had already thought about that. However, the loft was getting pretty crowded, with two bedrooms, three adults and a child. As it was, Emma and Henry either shared the bed, or Emma took the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adding another adult to the mix seemed a bit much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Emma said. “Grace, something tells me if you don’t get home at the expected time, your dad’s going to panic.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will,” Grace said, scribbling in her sketchpad. “I can calm him down though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got a better idea,” Emma said, pulling out her phone. “I’ll drive you home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace smiled. “Thanks Sheriff Swan.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma couldn’t actually remember getting Jefferson’s number - she assumed that he must have added it to her phone at some point between kidnapping her and being kicked out a window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Sheriff Swan - to what do I owe the pleasure?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry had a bad day at school,” Emma said, not bothering with pleasantries. “Grace has very kindly helped him, so she’s going to be a bit late; I’m going to give her a ride home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief pause. <em>“Is everything okay?”<br/>
</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. “No, but it’s nothing you need to worry about. I don’t suppose you’ve noticed anything … odd recently, have you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Aside from the … You know what, I’ll show you when you get here. It’s hard to explain.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finished,” Grace said brightly, so Emma thanked Jefferson and hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you; that’s …” Emma trailed off, staring at the picture she’d been given. It was far from a perfect portrait, but it was far better than she had expected and certainly good enough to act as a composite drawing. “Grace, this is fantastic!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace turned a little pink. “Thanks.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grace is really good at that,” Henry said, causing the girl’s blush to deepen, and Emma to reassess her earlier dismissal of Grace as a potential girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was, at least, a one-sided crush here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, she had far more to worry about right now than childhood crushes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, come on then. My car’s not far.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked, Emma sent a quick text to Snow, letting her know that she was dropping one of Henry’s friends home and would be later than expected, intentionally not mentioning that it was Grace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had a feeling they would automatically panic, and she was fairly sure that Jefferson was no longer a threat, not now his daughter was home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, so she texted August as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>E: Taking Grace home - Jefferson reckons he’s seen something. If you haven’t heard from me in half an hour, send help.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry insisted on letting Grace take the front seat, something that made Emma irrationally proud of him, and she drove then out to Jefferson’s isolated house near the edge of town.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was waiting for them at the door and swept his daughter up in a hug that settled Emma’s nerves even further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Sheriff,” he said, once he’d checked on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem,” Emma said. “Where’s this … odd thing then?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, Jefferson seemed to be on board with her decision not to be any clearer around the kids. “I’ll show you. Can I offer you a cup of tea?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very funny,” Emma said dryly, seeing a glint of humour in his eyes. “I assume that you’re feeling better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Much better,” Jefferson said. “And I apologise for my behaviour.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With hindsight, I’m not surprised you were desperate,” Emma said. “But I appreciate the apology. Although, I still don’t understand why you kept your memories. Not even Snow White suffered the way you did, and she was the target of the spell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jefferson pulled a face. “In Regina’s … defence, I don’t think she intended for me to keep my memories. She left me in Wonderland after she rescued her father. It was Cora who sent me back, and I think she was the one who preserved my memories.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That makes sense,” Emma said. “She was the one who did that in the Enchanted Forest as well.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is still there then,” Jefferson concluded. “I figured it must be.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been watching this town for nearly thirty years,” Jefferson said. “I might not know everyone who lived in the Enchanted Forest, but I could at least notice that we were missing certain royal families.” He led her to where his telescope was still set up, pointing in the direction of the town.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously you don’t need to watch Grace anymore,” Emma said warily. “Do we need to have a conversation about the ethics and legality of stalking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jefferson cracked a smile. “No. There’s a pod of dolphins that sometimes passes through the bay. Grace really wants to see them, so I’m keeping an eye out. And then I saw this.” He took a look and adjusted the angle, before stepping back and gesturing for her to look as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hesitantly, Emma bent down to do just that. At first, she could not figure out what he was talking about; all she could see was the docks, various people milling around, the fishermen cleaning the day’s catch, Frederick and Abigail going for a jog …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, what am I supposed to be seeing?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are three boats, right?” Jefferson asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Emma answered slowly. “One right on the left, and then two to the right.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, look at the empty space,” Jefferson said. “At the sky.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma did so, but she still couldn’t see anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, suddenly, she realised - that was the point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are those birds … landing on thin air?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Jefferson said. “You do see it then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I do,” Emma said, straightening up. “Like they’re landing on something we can’t see.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An invisible ship,” Jefferson said. “It’s about the height of a mast.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I know where I’m going tomorrow,” Emma said. “Thanks.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t mention it,” Jefferson said. “What’s happened anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Dr Hopper has been murdered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jefferson cursed under his breath. “Seriously? Who … You don’t seriously think it was Regina, do you?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. “All of the evidence points that way.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She didn’t do it,” Jefferson said firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow. “Really?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t trust her,” Jefferson said darkly, “and I certainly don’t like her. But if she did it, there wouldn’t be any evidence. Not to mention, she’s not that stupid; she knows she doesn’t have anything like the support she had in Misthaven.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s my thought,” Emma agreed. “Thanks for letting me know about this; I need to get Henry home.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Jefferson showed her back downstairs, where Henry and Grace were talking - or rather, Grace was talking and Henry was listening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma couldn’t quite make out what she was saying, but it looked like a pep talk, and when the two parents reappeared, Grace reached out and gave Henry a brief hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma bid them both goodbye and led her son back to the car, sending August a quick text to confirm that she’d left and that all had gone well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he want to show you?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” Emma said, not untruthfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom,” Henry protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry,” Emma said firmly, pulling out of the driveway. “This is a murder investigation. I cannot discuss it with <em>anyone</em> outside the investigation, and that includes you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll talk to August,” Henry muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August is an honorary deputy,” Emma said. “And he’s not a child.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not a deputy,” Henry said, apparently ignoring the second half of the sentence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honorary deputy,” Emma repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does that mean?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He brings me coffee and makes me take breaks,” Emma said. “By the way, there’s something for you in my bag.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry twisted round to retrieve it from the back seat and pulled out the stuffed dragon. “Is this …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mom thought you might need it,” Emma said gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry smiled, apparently sufficiently distracted from Jefferson’s information, given some time to try and sort through what had happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had a dead cricket-turned-therapist, a framed Evil Queen, a mysterious schoolgirl, and now an invisible ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was fairly sure most sheriffs didn’t have this problem.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a few days before Emma could get to the docks, and she found herself missing having Ruby around as her deputy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could have asked her father to step in, she supposed, but that led to a second problem - telling her parents that she had been to Jefferson’s house after he had held her hostage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, okay, she promised to talk to them, but she was a grown woman - she did not need her parents to hold her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the delay, caused by Henry and August’s obvious trauma, and then Archie’s funeral, she kept an eye on the docks, alert for any reports of anything suspicious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing cropped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Including the mysterious schoolgirl Henry had spoken to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s suspicions were proven correct when Snow didn’t recognise Grace’s picture of the girl, and when the other teachers confirmed that they had not heard about the murder until after school was out for the day, meaning that none of the children should have been aware of it either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole thing reeked of magical interference, and Emma found herself faltering outside the pawn shop more than once, contemplating asking for further help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her parents’ stories dissuaded her, so a week after Archie’s murder, Emma found herself wandering along the dockside in her lunch break, trying to figure out how to unmask an invisible ship without making herself look mad or falling in the water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her phone rang, and she answered, grateful for the distraction. “Sheriff Swan.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Where’s Henry?!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart leapt into her mouth at the fear in Regina’s voice. “He’s at home with Snow and David, why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her surprise, the mayor let out a sigh of relief at that. <em>“Good. Make sure he stays there.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “Regina, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“It’s my mother. She’s in Storybrooke.”<br/></em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! How?!” Emma demanded, sitting down on one of the benches when her legs threatened to give out. “We closed the portal, didn’t we?” As she spoke, her eyes fell on the space where the ship was cloaked, and she silently scolded herself for not making the connection between an invisible ship and a pirate working with a powerful sorceress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I don’t know,” </em>Regina said. <em>“But she did it; she killed him.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course she did,” Emma said. “But why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“She wanted me to see that none of you would ever trust me,” </em>Regina said. <em>“I didn’t tell her that you did; she says that she wants us to be mother and daughter again, and that she’d help me get Henry back, but …”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But?” Emma prompted, forcing herself to stay calm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“But you’re right,” </em>Regina said in a small voice. <em>“That’s not what Henry would want. He wouldn’t be happy. I need to be better. For him.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you believe her?” Emma asked hesitantly. “About her motivations?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s silence spoke volumes. <em>“I want to. She’s … I want to believe her.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of Emma wanted to scream at Regina, to tell her that obviously Cora was not to be trusted, and she almost certainly did not have her daughter’s best interests at heart now, when she never had before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she also knew what it was like, never being quite able to shake the tiny glimmer of hope that maybe things would get better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it,” she said. “If you find out anything else, let me know, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Just make sure Henry is safe. I’ll keep her distracted.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The earlier vulnerability that had been tinging Regina’s voice had vanished, and Emma allowed herself a small smile. “Of course. I have a tip to follow up on. I’ll …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The call ended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… talk to you later,” Emma finished with a sigh, putting her phone away. She caught sight of a figure slowly drawing nearer. “Belle?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August had mentioned, very briefly, that Gold had a girlfriend, and Emma had made the connection between that statement and the woman he had been having lunch with when she confronted him about Archie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, she had yet to have a proper conversation with the new librarian - and she had not been expecting to see her at the docks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, she wouldn’t have expected to see the woman with Gold either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle gave her a bright smile, albeit a little shakily. “Hi Sheriff.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is everything alright?” Emma asked. “You look a little pale.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle hesitated, but sank on to the bench beside her. “Rumple got attacked.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Attacked?!” Emma repeated. “What … Who?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A pirate,” Belle answered. “Apparently he had a history with Rumple’s wife.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hook,” Emma said darkly. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rumple dealt with him, but he got away,” Belle said. “And I figured that if he’s a pirate, he’s probably got a ship.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you didn’t come to me because …?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle shrugged. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but most people in town aren’t fussed what happens to Rumple.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Fair enough. Look, he’s not my favourite person and I doubt we’ll ever see eye to eye. But my job as sheriff is to treat everyone equally. If someone is attacked, I investigate. I don’t care who the victim is and who the attacker is.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if one’s a hero and one’s a villain?” Belle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wouldn’t call Hook a hero,” Emma grumbled. “Look, Belle, I don’t care what it was like in the Enchanted Forest, I grew up in this world. People are not inherently good or inherently evil. We are all a culmination of experiences and decisions and influences. And maybe that’s not the reality for people in Storybrooke but it’s <em>my</em> reality.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle’s smile became more genuine. “It’s mine too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t got the best track record,” Emma said, “but I want to believe that love happens when you least expect it. So I might not understand what’s going on with you and Gold, but I will absolutely defend your right to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shouldn’t have been surprised that Belle was a hugger, even if she couldn’t picture someone so openly affectionate with Gold, but it still took her by surprise when the younger woman hugged her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Belle whispered. “There’s so few people I feel like I can trust around here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m one of them,” Emma said firmly, patting the woman on the shoulder. “You said you were looking for a ship?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Belle pulled back, wiping her eyes a little. “I just … I want to be useful, you know?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m looking for one too,” Emma said quietly, “and I think it’s right in front of us. Look at the birds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle focused on the sky and her eyes narrowed almost immediately. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The only question,” Emma said, “is how we check that without falling in the water.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle glanced around and jumped to her feet. “I’ve got an idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma followed her along the dock. She should send Belle home really, rather than drag a civilian in on this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except she wasn’t dragging anyone - Belle was clearly eager to help. And, unlike her parents, Belle wouldn’t constantly check in on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Also, she had a feeling that Belle would follow her anyway, whatever she said; best keep her in sight so she could keep her safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming to a stop alongside one of the bags of grit used to cover the docks when they were wet, Belle took up a big handful and threw it into the sea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except it never landed in the water, scattering instead across what must have been a gangplank.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a genius,” Emma whispered, drawing her gun. “Stay behind me, alright?” She didn’t wait for Belle’s nod, tentatively putting a foot on top of the grit to test the illusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wood beneath her feet held and she stepped forwards, biting back a gasp when a ship materialised around her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point, magic would stop surprising her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello!” She called. “Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loud banging echoed beneath them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we …?” Belle began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carefully,” Emma said. “We go together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle nodded, hovering at her shoulder, while Emma slowly made her way inside the ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheriff’s Department,” she called again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should you be announcing it?” Belle whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got the long range weapon,” Emma murmured back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The banging was coming from a door in front of them. Raising her gun, Emma positioned herself to one side and nodded for Belle to pull the door open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In front of them, down a few steps, bound and gagged, was a very much alive Archie Hopper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream of shock, and Emma lowered her gun, glancing over her shoulder to check that they were still alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belle, can you …?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle was already moving, hurrying down the steps and removing the gag before starting on the ropes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” Archie gasped out. “I’m so glad to see you. He’ll be back soon, I’m sure.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Emma said. “Are you hurt?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just my pride,” Archie said, wincing as he stood up. “There’s a woman - she wants to know about Regina.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cora,” Emma said darkly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Footsteps on the deck caught her attention and she sighed. “Wait here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made her way back out, unsurprised to find Hook waiting with a sword.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We meet again,” he said with a smirk. “Miss me?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m the Sheriff,” Emma said, raising her gun again. “An invisible ship caught my attention. I assume this is yours?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is.” Hook eyed the weapon in her hand. “Is that supposed to scare me?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt it will, without knowing what it is,” Emma said. “If this is your ship, I suppose it’s you I need to arrest for kidnapping and unlawful detainment then.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was all Cora, love,” Hook said. “Not me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the attack?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The crocodile has everything coming to him,” Hook said darkly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t care,” Emma said bluntly. “Sheriff. Drop your sword.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should I?” Hook asked. “I seem to recall getting the better of you last time.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the wink that did it, she decided. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really, he was lucky that she shifted her aim, so that her bullet whistled just past him, embedding itself in the mast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we try that again?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sword fell to the deck with a clang and he kicked it towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting weapon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma allowed herself a smile, as Belle and Archie emerged from behind her. “Welcome to Storybrooke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gunshot had gotten people’s attention, and by the time they emerged from the invisible ship, quite a crowd had formed, including (of course) her parents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie’s appearance just about blew everyone’s minds, but as soon as she saw Hook, Snow was thoroughly distracted and whispered something to David who stepped up to meet Emma as she stepped back on to the docks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I assume this was unplanned?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just looking for an invisible ship,” Emma said. “Wasn’t expecting a hostage situation. Alright, people, settle down! Give the man some breathing room!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What on earth would possess you to fake a man’s death and kidnap him?” Snow asked in bewilderment. “How did you even get here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’ll find that both of those questions have the same answer,” Emma said. “Cora’s here. Do you mind taking the captain into custody for me?” She asked David, before either of them could react. “I have a few more enquiries to make.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This town needs two sheriffs?” Hook asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not the sheriff,” Emma said. “He’s my father. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring Hook’s protests, she took her mother’s arm and guided her away out of earshot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before you ask, Regina called and told me about Cora; I just didn’t get a chance to let you know before … this happened.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would Cora fake Archie’s death to frame Regina?” Snow asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was hoping you might be able to tell me,” Emma said. “Regina says that she wanted to prove that no one will ever trust her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow shook her head. “All Cora wants is power. I just don’t see how this gets her that. Maybe I should …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma said hastily. “I’ll talk to Regina. Henry’s …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… with Ruby,” Snow assured her. “I’ll go back and join them now; make sure Cora doesn’t get near him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Thanks. I’ll take Archie to Geppetto’s; I don’t think he should be on his own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two parted ways and Emma collected an overwhelmed-looking Archie from the crowd, guiding him away from the docks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So there was a funeral,” Archie said after while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a lovely service,” Emma said. “I’ll bring Henry by later; he’s been a bit of a mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie shook his head. “So who is Cora, exactly?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina’s mother,” Emma said grimly. “And that answers so many questions.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What sort of mother kidnaps her daughter’s therapist to try and get answers about her?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The kind that murdered her first love so she could force her into an arranged marriage,” Emma answered as they neared the workshop. “Let me call ahead so we don’t give the poor man a heart attack.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August called her first. <em>“Emma? We heard a gunshot and you haven’t answered any texts; are you alright?!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma winced. “Sorry - I was arresting someone and then dealing with my parents. I didn’t even notice my phone. Is your dad with you?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Yeah, why? Have you found the murderer?”<br/></em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was Cora,” Emma answered. “Regina’s mother. Except … we don’t know who the victim was.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What are you talking about?”<br/></em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belle and I found Archie, August,” Emma said, grinning. “He’s alive. We’re just coming round the corner now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the workshop came into sight, Geppetto and August were waiting outside. When they saw Archie, they both sprinted towards them, colliding with their old friend in a group hug that had Emma in a fit of relieved giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August extracted himself a few minutes later, sweeping her into his arms. “Thank you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t do much,” Emma said, tilting her head back so he could kiss her. “I arrested a pirate; that’s all. David’s taken him into custody. I still need to find Cora <em>and</em> figure out what to do about her.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And it looks like Belle still needs some help,” August said, glancing over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma followed his gaze to see that Belle had followed them and was loitering on the other side of the street. “I’ll bring Henry and Pongo over later.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing,” August said, dropping another kiss on her lips. “Duty calls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma crossed the street. “You okay?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bit shaken,” Belle admitted. “Actually, I was hoping you could help me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rumple wants to leave town,” Belle said, fidgeting. “I don’t … I’m worried. He’s trying to find a way to cross the town line without losing his memories, but … what if Hook figures out the same thing and follows him?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hook’s in jail,” Emma reminded her, but she knew that Cora would be able to get him out fairly easily. “Although he didn’t come with the curse, so he should be free to cross the line, same as me and August.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rumple’s got no defence without magic,” Belle said, her voice trembling. “Can’t you talk some sense into him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re better placed to do that,” Emma said kindly. “But … is he going to look for his son?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle started. “How do you know about Baelfire?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a long story,” Emma said. “But I need to know - why is Baelfire running from him?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not,” Belle said. “At least, not exactly. He got hold of a magic bean just after Rumple became the Dark One and wanted them to go to a place without magic. But Rumple was too scared and he let go. He’s never forgiven himself, Emma. He just wants his son back.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Alright, come on then.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you can talk him round?” Belle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure,” Emma admitted. “But I’ve got a bit of leverage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pawnshop was empty when they arrived - no change there; Emma was fairly sure she’d never actually seen anyone in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rumple?” Belle called. “Hook’s been arrested.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has he now?” Gold asked, emerging from the back room. “Well done, Sheriff. I assume you’ll be wanting me to press charges then?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically, I arrested him for unlawful detainment,” Emma said, examining a mobile that was hanging from the ceiling. “Turns out Dr Hopper is alive and Cora killed someone else.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold paused. “Cora’s here? In Storybrooke?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is,” Emma said. “You see my problem.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold sighed. “I suppose you’re here to ask for my help.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly,” Emma said. “I owe you a favour.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do,” Gold agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma pulled out her phone and pulled up a map of New York, zooming in on one of the addresses. “Does that look familiar?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold frowned. “No. I’ve never left Storybrooke, Miss Swan. And currently, no one can.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one who came with the curse can,” Emma said. “I can. So can August. And Henry. Technically Hook and Cora, I would think, as well.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold sighed. “What am I looking at?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The address of a man called Neal Cassidy,” Emma said. “Otherwise known as Baelfire.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle gasped. “How?!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how did you know?” Gold asked tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August told me,” Emma said. “Neal Cassidy is Henry’s father.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a second, she thought Gold might argue, insist that she was wrong, but then he chuckled, his face softening. “Of course he is.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow. “I thought you’d be harder to convince.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In response, Gold reached under the counter and pulled out a worn leather wallet. Inside, on yellowing parchment, was a sketch of a young boy, with the name <em>Baelfire</em> scrawled beneath it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s my Bae,” Gold said, his voice uncharacteristically tender. “Now you see why I believe you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma could. Young Baelfire bore an almost uncanny resemblance to Henry, one she hadn’t seen before. “Henry wants to meet his dad. I’m going to go to New York and find him. But I need you to stay <em>here.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t recall our deal having conditions,” Gold said, sounding far more like himself again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Look. Cora is in town and Hook seems pretty intent on killing you. Assuming you can find a way over the town line, do you really want to leave Belle in those conditions?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle looked as though she was going to protest, but Emma gave her a quelling glance; if she wanted her Rumple to stay in Storybrooke, it was more likely to be for her protection than his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Gold conceded reluctantly. “Will he really come with you?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’ll come for Henry,” Emma said, with more certainty than she felt. “I can’t make him stay. I can’t even make him talk to you. But I can get him here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s all I need,” Gold said. “Very well, Miss Swan. Consider that your favour and we’ll call it even. You say our pirate friend is in custody?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is,” Emma said, “but I assume that Cora’s not going to leave it that way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry cried when he saw Archie again, and even Emma had to blink back a tear or two at the reunion, Pongo dancing joyfully around their feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Henry caught up with his friend, Emma slipped a hand into August’s and tugged him outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh oh,” August said, seeing the look on her face. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took a deep breath. “I’m leaving town tonight. Not for long,” she added hastily, when he opened his mouth. “I’m going to New York.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looking for Neal?” August asked. “Now?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I owe Gold a favour,” Emma said. “And the last thing I need is him trying to leave town to go himself. I don’t think Regina’s got the power or the nerve to go after her mother; Gold’s our only shot.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August nodded. “I know you’re right, it’s just … You’ll be careful, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Emma said, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August nuzzled her hair. “Are you taking Henry?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August winced. “He’s not going to be happy about that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry wasn’t happy about that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither were her parents, but for other reasons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, enough,” she said firmly, cutting through the arguments. “Henry, you’re not coming with me, for two reasons. First of all, your mom would have a heart attack. Your <em>other</em> mom,” she added before he could argue. “Second of all, I know Neal, and I know that he’s going to put his foot in his mouth at least once before he gets used to the idea. So let me get that out of the way without you there, alright?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” Snow began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cora is not going to follow me,” Emma said. “Hook <em>might</em> but his focus is on Gold, not me. Cora’s strength is in her magic, which does not exist across the town line.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is <em>my</em> world,” Emma said with finality. “It’s where I grew up. It’s what I know. I will be gone a few days, at most, and then I am coming back. I promise.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock at the door put paid to any further arguments, and Emma opened it to find Belle standing there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re probably packing,” Belle said apologetically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not much to pack,” Emma said waving her inside. “You know Snow and David, I assume.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Belle said with a smile. “And you must be Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry grinned at her. “Are you my new grandma?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry!” Emma chided. “She’s younger than me, be nice!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, Belle just giggled, not offended in the slightest. “To be fair, his other grandmother’s younger than you as well.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s got a point,” Snow said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but …” Emma faltered. “That’s …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rumple’s going to take some getting used to,” Belle said, “but you can call me Grandma if you like, Henry. Or just Belle is fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “Was there something you needed, Belle?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, yes,” Belle said. “I was wondering if you could do me one more favour.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Driving all night was not conducive to alertness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting on a bench outside the apartment building August had directed her to, Emma sipped at her third coffee of the morning, grimacing as someone brushed past her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had forgotten how crowded and loud cities were, and found herself longing for the quiet comfort of Storybrooke, something she would never have believed when she first arrived.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, there was a possibility that the address was wrong and that Neal wasn’t even there. He might have moved since August’s last check-in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the building door opened - and there he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little older, a tad greyer, but otherwise exactly the way she remembered him from their last goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes met across the street and he did a double-take, freezing in place as he stared at her. His mouth formed her name, whether aloud or silent, she couldn’t tell over the noise of the city.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a second, he looked like he might bolt and her muscles tensed in anticipation. She could run him down if she had to - but she really hoped she wouldn’t have to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, he seemed to think better of it - if he had considered it in the first place, crossing over to where she was sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, getting to her feet. “So you do remember me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal laughed. “I doubt I could ever forget you.” His smile faded. “I’m sorry. I should …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Emma said, shrugging it off. “I mean, I’m pissed, but I got through it. And it forced me back on to the straight and narrow.” She handed him the other coffee that had been sitting </span>
  <span class="s1">beside her. “Still black with two sugars?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah,” Neal said, taking it. “Listen, Em; I’d love to catch up, I would, but I’ve got work and …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call in late,” Emma said flatly. “We need to talk, <em>Baelfire</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal froze mid-sip. “You’re 29.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Emma said, rolling her eyes. “And you’re, like, 200 apparently.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The curse is broken,” Neal said, “isn’t it?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your father’s looking for you,” Emma said in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, I’m not looking for him,” Neal said. “We had a deal, he broke it, end of discussion.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hasn’t he suffered enough?” Emma asked. “By all accounts, he’s spent every waking moment since it happened looking for you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good for him,” Neal said. “Look, it was good to see you again, Em, but whatever my father’s …” he trailed off. “Tell me you didn’t make a deal.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In my defence,” Emma said, “I didn’t know who he was when I did.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” Neal groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t just come for that,” Emma said. “That’s why I need to talk to you. Come on, I went to jail for you for eleven months; you can give me an hour.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal sighed, pulling out his phone. “Hang on; let me text my boss.” Once he’d done that, he slipped his phone away and guided her down the street so they could step into Central Park, where it was quieter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no idea what my father is capable of,” Neal said darkly. “He’s <em>dangerous, </em>Emma.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that,” Emma said. “I hope you’re not labouring under the impression that I trust him. I was coming to find you anyway, I owed him a favour, and I figured that this was a good way of getting out of that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were coming to find me?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I’ve been trying to find you for eleven years, Neal. You were one of the three people I could never find.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was a bail bondswoman,” Emma said with a slight smile. “The other two were my parents, and I’ve found them now.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Neal asked. “What’s that like?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re younger than me,” Emma said. “It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal nodded, stopping to turn and face her. “Okay, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead what?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to punch me, right?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t been looking for you so I could punch you,” Emma said, before rethinking it. “Okay, maybe right after I would have been, I mean. But that wasn’t the main reason.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to know why,” Neal guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pinocchio told you I could do better,” Emma said, “and for some reason you listened.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal paused. “Okay, if you know …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you stopped putting words in my mouth,” Emma said tartly, “you might find out.” She sighed. “You left me with more than just a prison sentence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Neal asked. “I mean I left the car, but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Emma smiled a little sadly and pulled out her wallet, extracting one of the two photographs she kept there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal took it from her and unfolded it. “This is … Is this a sonogram?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is,” Emma said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this …?” Neal trailed off, sinking on to the nearest bench as he stared at the picture. “The date … is this …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s your son,” Emma whispered. “I gave him up for adoption, but … I figured you should know.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal handed the picture back to her and buried his face in his hands. “I have a kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sat down beside him, running a thumb over the ultrasound picture. “This is the only baby picture I have. I knew that if I held him, I wouldn’t be able to let go. But I couldn’t give him a life, Neal. I knew that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he’s … He’s out there somewhere,” Neal said hoarsely. “With no idea …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, actually,” Emma said, pulling out her phone. “Life works in funny ways sometimes. He got adopted by the Evil Queen. Although I’m starting to rethink that name. And when he was ten, he stole his teacher’s credit card and came to Boston to find me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal snorted. “God, that’s so our kid. Wait, you mean …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma held out her phone so he could see the picture of her and Henry she’d taken just before she left. “His name’s Henry. He’s … really smart. I forget he’s only eleven sometimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He looks like me,” Neal murmured, zooming in on Henry’s face. “Does he …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wants to meet you,” Emma said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal took a shaky breath. “And if I tell you that I won’t deal with my father?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shrugged. “Then I’ll have to find another favour to pay back the deal and convince Regina to let me bring Henry out here for a weekend.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The only reason he’s not here,” Emma said, “aside from not giving his other mother a heart attack, is because I didn’t want <em>this</em> conversation to be his first interaction with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal gave her a sheepish smile. “Thanks.” Her phone rang in his hand and he handed it back to her. “Who’s Belle?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your dad’s girlfriend,” Emma said, frowning. “Hang on.” She answered the call before he could ask. “Belle? Is everything okay?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t really get an answer - at least not one that made sense. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Emma, he was … I knew this … I don’t know what to do!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belle,” Emma said. “Belle, I … You’re not making any sense. What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her words were jumbled and broken by loud sobs and all Emma could really establish was that Belle was very upset, and that something very bad had happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma tried again. “Belle, I can’t help you; I’m miles away. I … Is Gold there? Can I talk to him?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her sobs got louder and she winced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ruby? Is Ruby with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No, I’m … I don’t know what to do, Emma!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed, lowering the phone. “Can I borrow yours? I need to make another call.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, of course,” Neal said, handing it over. “Is she okay?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure,” Emma said, her thumb hovering over the keypad. It was now that she realised how strong her reliance on her contacts list was; she was fairly sure she didn’t know anyone’s number off by heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, that wasn’t quite true; she knew the number for the inn off by heart, because it had been on a notepad beside her bed on that first night and she had lain awake for hours, just staring at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So that was the number she called, hoping that the diner wasn’t too slammed and that someone would answer when the call was patched through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’re through to Granny’s; Ella speaking.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ella, hi, it’s Emma,” Emma said. “Is Ruby around?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Sure, one second.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief pause and then the voice changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You lose my number?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know it offhand,” Emma said. “I’m borrowing another phone; listen, I’ve got Belle on the line, I’m in New York and she sounds hysterical - can you go and check on her please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“No problem,” </em>Ruby said, sounding concerned. <em>“Hang tight.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Rubes.” Emma hung up that call and handed Neal his phone back, turning back to Belle. “Belle, honey, Ruby’s on her way over, just hang on okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she got home, she was appointing a deputy again, even if it did end up being her father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle was still crying and Emma tried to get more information out of her, but she was still not getting anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, she heard the faint noise of the pawn shop door, and Ruby’s voice sounded again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Belle? What … Crap, what’s happened?!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle’s voice became more muffled and then Ruby’s became clearer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Emma, I’m going to hang up and call you back - Gold’s been attacked; it doesn’t look good.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma cursed under her breath. “Call my dad; check that Captain Asshole is still locked up.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Doubtful,” </em>Ruby said. <em>“I’ll call you back when I know more.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s happened?” Neal asked, sounding concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I’m not sure. There’s this pirate in town …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hook?!” Neal asked sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you know him,” Emma said wearily. “He’s got this grudge against your dad. He <em>was</em> in prison, but he’s got a powerful sorceress on his side. And that is a sentence that I just said like it was normal.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal chuckled. “It is normal. Did he go after this … Belle to get to my father? Is that what happened?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma said. “Apparently he attacked your father directly. Or someone did. Ruby says it looks bad, but she’s going to get help and call me back.” She tried to say it as gently as she could, but he still winced as the words landed. “I’m sure he’ll be okay. Fairly sure he’s too stubborn for anything else.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal managed a weak smile. “So … he has a girlfriend?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure if that’s the right word,” Emma said. “Calling him anyone’s boyfriend feels weird. But she clearly loves him. And he’s obviously besotted with her.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besotted?” Neal repeated. “Did you really just use that word?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Emma said. “Besotted. If you ever meet her, you’ll see what I mean.” She had something for him, on that note, but he spoke before she could bring it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So tell me about Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pushing Gold from her mind for the time being, Emma sat back and began talking about her son, starting with the moment he knocked on her door, and Neal drank in every word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least until Emma’s phone rang again, this time with David’s name flashing up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma faltered mid-sentence. “Sorry, I have to get this. David?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You need to come home.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s happened?” Emma asked, standing up to take the call a little further away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hook happened; Cora broke him out and she’s going after the dagger.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What dagger?” Emma asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Gold’s cursed, Emma,” </em>David explained. <em>“The curse is tied to a dagger. Whoever holds the dagger controls the Dark One.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Cora wants to control him?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“We don’t think so; she gave Hook poison to taint his hook; that’s why Gold’s in such a bad way. If Cora kills Gold with the dagger, she becomes the new Dark One, even more powerful and more dangerous than she was before.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes. “How bad is he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“It’s bad, Emma. We’re trying to find Cora now, but there’s a chance that even if she never gets it and never gets to him that …”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it,” Emma said, already heading back over to Neal. “I’m on my way.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leaving so soon?” Neal asked. “I figured you’d spend longer to try and convince me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Emma said. “You’re coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We both know that you’re angry and that eventually you’re going to break,” Emma said. “Your father’s been stabbed with a poisoned blade, and Cora wants to become the new Dark One. Either you come with me now, or you’re never going to get the chance to speak to your father again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsurprisingly, Neal agreed to come back with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The surprise came when he had to call his <em>fiancée</em> and tell her that he was leaving town.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tamara, huh?” Emma asked, when he hung up the phone. “How long?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not long,” Neal admitted. “We’ve only been together a few months.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re marrying her?” Emma asked sceptically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, when you know, you know,” Neal said, tapping his fingers against the dashboard. “Can’t believe you still have this car.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, I’m sentimental,” Emma said. “There’s a light in the glovebox.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal frowned and pulled it out. “Why do you have a cop car light?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stick it on the roof and turn it on please,” Emma said. “We’ll never get back in time otherwise.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Em, if we get pulled over …” Neal began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll show them my badge,” Emma said impatiently. “I’m a sheriff, I have every right to have the light.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheriff?” Neal asked, leaning out of the window to do as she asked. “How’d that happen?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A friend had a baby, I became the deputy, the sheriff died in my arms, and then I had to prove Regina wrong,” Emma said flatly. “It’s a long story.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds it,” Neal said. “Speaking of, how do I have a stepmother to go back to?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, passing him her phone. “Pull up the video app. She sent you a message.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal opened the app, his eyebrows rising into his hairline. “She’s … not what I expected.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right?” Emma agreed, as Belle’s voice filled the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hi Baelfire … or Neal, Emma says your name is here. I wanted to send you a message, just in case you weren’t sure about whether to come home. Maybe I should introduce myself first …”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma had filmed the message on Belle’s request, so she had heard it before, but she couldn’t help listening with intent, marvelling at the way the woman explained her history with Rumple in a way that both did not shy away from the unhealthy parts of their relationship, and yet made them sound completely reasonable at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“… I know you have your reasons to be angry with him. I do. Yours is the only deal he has never broken, and he has regretted it every second of every day since he lost you. So even if it’s just to say hello, I really hope you come home. I’d really like to meet you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal shook his head. “She’s … She really loves him, doesn’t she?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She does,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He won’t hurt her?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I don’t know. I want to say no; he clearly adores her. And she is, at the very least, aware of the fact that he has issues, and she can and will hold her ground.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Neal said. “She seems really sweet. I wouldn’t want her to get hurt. Anyway, you were telling me about Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Emma said. “Where did I get to?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He snuck into the mines with his therapist,” Neal said. “Which - why does he need a therapist again?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of his moms is the evil queen and his grandfather is Rumplestiltskin,” Emma said. “I’m starting to think <em>I</em> need a therapist.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had not been planning to drive back to Storybrooke as soon as she was, and she begrudgingly agreed to stop after a few hours so Neal could take over driving and let her take a nap; the roads were quieter by then, and she could switch off the light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, he nudged her awake at a gas station.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think you’re going to have to do the home stretch,” he said. “I’ve been searching and searching, and I can’t find this place.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chuckled, getting out to stretch her back out. “Fair enough. Thanks for taking the wheel for a bit.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem,” Neal said, handing her a coffee. “Did you sleep at all last night?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “Drove through the night to get to New York.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Christ,” Neal muttered. “You’re a glutton for punishment.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, I needed to get it done quickly before your father decided to go himself,” Emma said, “and with Cora around, I needed him in Storybrooke. Not that it’s done us much good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, who is Cora?” Neal asked. “I don’t recognise that name.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Evil Queen’s mother,” Emma answered. “The Queen of Hearts.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course she is,” Neal muttered. “And she wants Papa’s curse?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad thinks so,” Emma said, sliding into the driver’s seat. “No messages, so I’m assuming no news is good news. Hang tight.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had them home in another ten minutes, Neal doing a double-take as they took the turn into town with a muttered, “I drove right past that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People were gathered outside the pawn shop and when Emma pulled up outside, she realised it was Ruby, Leroy, and some of the other dwarves, all of them armed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome back,” Ruby greeted with a tight smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry?” Emma asked immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August has him,” Ruby said, glancing at Neal. “Took him down to the bay, since Cora seems to be focused here. Your parents are looking for her now.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s bad?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know anything other than ‘don’t let anyone in’. Belle knows more, I think,” Ruby said. “Go on in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Emma ushered Neal through the door. “Belle?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle emerged from the back room, relief dawning on her face. “Emma, I’m sorry for dragging you back …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be silly,” Emma said, giving her a hug. “This is …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baelfire,” Belle finished, with a genuine, albeit shaky, smile. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too,” Neal said, hesitating when she hugged him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a hugger,” Emma said with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that okay?” Belle asked, releasing him suddenly. “Sorry; your dad’s just told me so much about you, I kind of feel like I already know you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine,” Neal said. “How is he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle’s smile disappeared. “He’s … It’s bad. I’ve got no idea what’s going to happen and …” she sighed. “Come on through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma couldn’t help taking Neal’s hand as they stepped through into the back of the shop - automatically reaching out to comfort the man she once thought would be her future - but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Gold practically motionless on a chaise longue, his face ashen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal sucked in a breath, gripping her hand tightly for a second, before releasing her to take a tentative step towards his father. “Papa?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold’s eyes cracked open with what looked like a tremendous amount of effort. “… Bae … You came back.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, I heard you were dying,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold tried to speak, but his voice didn’t seem to be working. Belle moved before either of them could, bringing a glass of water to his lips and helping him sip from it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He touched her hand lightly, and she smiled, leaning in to brush a kiss against his forehead, before moving away again to let father and son reunite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I also hear you’ve been looking for me,” Neal said, taking another careful step forwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I spent a lifetime looking for you,” Gold whispered, “for a chance to say I love you and I’m sorry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t think you’d go back on our deal,” Neal said hoarsely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just made the wrong choice,” Gold said weakly. He reached out a shaky hand towards his son, fingers still stained with blood. “May I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal hesitated. “I’m still angry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma turned away, hearing the suppressed tears in his voice, feeling like an intruder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Gold said, his voice heavy with resignation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a stifled sob, Baelfire dropped to his knees beside his father, grasping his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Emma took herself out of earshot entirely, to join Belle on the other side of the small room. “So what did I miss?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A lot,” Belle said tiredly. “The pertinent is - Cora killed Queen Eva, who was your grandmother, and as a result your mother was trying to find a way to deal with Cora, but David’s worried she’s doing it for the wrong reasons.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “Surely whether Cora killed Eva or not is irrelevant - the woman needs to be stopped. Who cares if Snow’s doing it out of vengeance or not?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would blacken her heart,” Belle said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But does motive matter?” Emma asked. “From what I’ve seen, magic is black and white - whether she does it to save the town or to avenge her mother, it’s going to have the same effect, right? Does she have the dagger?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle nodded sadly. “She does. Blue managed to send her away, but the fairies don’t have that kind of power to spare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hence why they’re not here now,” Emma muttered. “Belle … I know this is the last thing you want to think about, but … if Gold … dies, what happens to the curse?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure,” Belle admitted. “I’m fairly sure we’re safe, but we won’t be if Cora gets hold of him, or the curse.” She hesitated. “There is something else, Emma. Snow has a candle; she got it from here.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess it’s magical,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One half dripped on one heart,” Belle said. “The other half dripped on another, and one life is given in exchange.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “You’ve lost me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she drips wax from one half on Rumple’s heart,” Belle said, “which I think she has, he won’t tell me, and then drips wax from the other half on to Cora’s heart, Cora will die in Rumple’s place.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma winced. “How is she going to get close enough to get to Cora’s heart?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently, Cora ripped it out decades ago,” Belle said bitterly. “I never thought I’d pity Regina, but at least I knew my mother was capable of loving me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her phone rang and she glanced at it. “It’s your mother.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took the phone and answered it. “It’s me; I’m at the pawn shop.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Thank the gods,” </em>Snow said breathlessly. <em>“You need to stop Regina, Emma. Cora’s on her way to you; Regina’s got her heart, but …”<br/></em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belle told me,” Emma said, closing her eyes. “Does she know that it will kill her mother?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a pause, and then a very small, <em>“No.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden blast of magic from the front of the shop caused the call to drop and Emma handed Belle her phone back. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darting through the curtain, she came face to face with the woman who still haunted her nightmares, Ruby and the others motionless on the street.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello again, Emma,” Cora said pleasantly, as though they had bumped into each other at the supermarket. “I thought you were out of town.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got back early,” Emma said, her eyes trained on the dagger in Cora’s hand. “He’s not in any state to do any work for you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora laughed. “Oh, I lost any use for that man a long time ago. He seems to have gone soft in his old age. No, dear - I’m going to use this to finish what Hook started.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you are,” Emma murmured, her eyes darting around the pawn shop for anything she could potentially use as a weapon. She hadn’t taken her gun to New York - hadn’t thought she’d need it - and although there were a number of swords around her, she had a feeling that they weren’t going to be much use.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t waste your time,” Cora said, apparently seeing her intention. “I wouldn’t want to harm my grandson’s mother.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stiffened. “You take one step towards my son, and I’ll …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll what?” Cora asked, all pretences of levity now gone. “Don’t presume to threaten me, my girl. You may have some innate magic, but it is nothing compared to …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her voice cut off mid-sentence, and Emma looked past her to see Regina standing in the doorway, one hand clenched in a fist, the other cradling what must have been her mother’s heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do it,” Emma said hastily. She tried to move, but her feet were glued in place. “That heart’s cursed, Regina; you’ll kill her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina hesitated, her grip faltering, and her magic, freezing Cora in place, lessened a little, allowing the woman to speak, if not move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, well, the little brat had it in her after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina,” Emma said, her voice low. “Regina, let me move.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Regina asked. “So you can kill her?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody is killing anyone,” Emma said, praying that Neal and Belle stayed where they are and that her father had the good sense to keep her mother away. “But she murdered someone, Regina. I have to take her in to custody; I need your help with that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But still, Regina hesitated, her mother’s heart cradled in her free hand. “If we can cure her heart, then I can put it back in and get my mother back.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling, I never went anywhere,” Cora said with an airy laugh. “You’re the one who sent me away, remember?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina, I’m not so sure that’s how it works,” Emma said desperately. “Look at Graham. He didn’t have a heart, but he clearly had feelings. He had feelings for me - and for you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He had no feelings for me,” Regina snapped. “Why do you think he left me for <em>you</em>?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did have feelings,” Emma insisted. “Why else was he so angry? Or hurt? You can’t feel those things without emotion, Regina. You know that. I don’t know what removing a heart does, but I’m certain you can still feel without it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I don’t kill Rumplestiltskin,” Cora said, “then he will die anyway, and the Dark One will seek out and destroy everything - including your son.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gave Hook the poison in the first place,” Emma snapped, “and you don’t give a crap about Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She has a point,” Regina said slowly. “If we have the dagger …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not going to give you the dagger, Regina,” Emma said, desperately trying to fight the magic holding her in place. “She’d never give up power like that, not even for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina, don’t listen to her,” Cora said wearily. “You’re my daughter; this whole town is against you - they even told your own son that you were a murderer! Now stop all this nonsense, and let me go.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you told Henry that I was innocent,” Regina said, looking at Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did,” Emma said. “And he believed me. But before that, a girl at school told him that you murdered Archie - except I checked, and that girl doesn’t even exist. No one’s ever seen her before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was you,” Regina whispered, looking at Cora. “You told him that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina, would you stop …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Regina shouted. “How could I be this stupid <em>again</em>? You have never wanted my happiness; why should now be any different?!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ‘darling’ me,” Regina snarled, taking a step towards her mother. “Emma’s right; all you’ve ever cared about is power; I’ve <em>never</em> been enough; you’ve never cared, even when you’ve pretended to - not with Daniel …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a step closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"… not with Leopold …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another step</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… not with <em>him</em> …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whoever <em>he</em> was, her face twisted with even more pain than before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… and certainly not with Henry.” Her voice dropped to a cold whisper. “I took desperate measures to protect my child from you once; I’m certainly not going to stop now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one last step, she was right in front of her mother, and Cora’s heart was sinking back, deep, deep, deep into her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora stiffened, the magic releasing her, and she fell forwards into her daughter’s arms, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would have … been enough.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one last shudder, the Queen of Hearts was dead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stumbled as Regina’s spell ended. “Regina …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cradling her mother’s body, Regina looked up, her face uncharacteristically unguarded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second later, the front door flew open, and David and Snow burst in, the latter turning a horrible shade of grey when she saw Cora’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before anyone could say anything, Regina waved her hand, and she - and Cora - vanished in a puff of purple smoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“David …” Snow began, her voice shaky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina knew what it would do,” Emma said, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. “I warned her.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow closed her eyes, her expression pained. “I should …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” David and Emma said in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She won’t thank you for it,” David said. “You know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go,” Emma said. “Let me deal with things here, and I’ll go and make sure that she doesn’t … I’ll make sure she’s okay.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow gave her a weak smile. “Thank you, Emma. I know after everything, I shouldn’t care, but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it,” Emma said. “I think Ruby and the others are going to need a hand up.” She took a step closer to David as Snow left the shop again to check on her friends. “She’s not okay.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “Well, obviously she’s not. I meant Snow. She’s going to blame herself, isn’t she?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David sighed heavily. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take her home,” Emma said. “She did what she had to do to protect us. Cora had to be stopped.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” David said, watching his wife through the window. “It’s not going to be easy getting her to believe that. Did you get what you needed in New York?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave him a small smile. “He’s with his father.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” David asked now, turning his gaze to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, but nodded. “Better than I thought I would be.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving Snow in his capable hands, Emma returned to the back room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold was sitting up now, looking far stronger, and Belle was fussing over him, her face streaked with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feeling better then?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cora?” Gold asked in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s dead,” Emma said, somehow not entirely surprised when a faint glimmer of remorse flickered momentarily in his eyes. “So you should be okay now, right? Belle told me how the candle worked.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be fine,” Gold said. “Bae …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll talk,” Neal said. “We will. But …” he looked at Emma. “I’d really like to meet my son.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled and nodded. “Come on then.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Down on the beach, August and Henry were sparring with the wooden swords David had dug up from somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Play nice please,” Emma said, as soon as Neal saw them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he know?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I was pregnant?” Emma asked. “Not until he got here a few months ago, no. And he didn’t tell you to leave, Neal.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal sighed. “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry caught sight of them at that moment, dropping his sword in favour of running over to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma opened her arms just in time to catch him, feeling his now-familiar warmth collide with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey kid.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re back early,” Henry said, his voice muffled by his shirt. “Is it because of Cora?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cora’s gone, sweetheart,” Emma said, stroking his hair. “But there’s someone I want you to meet.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry immediately pulled away from her, his gaze falling on Neal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neal, this is Henry,” Emma said. “Henry, this is your dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry’s face lit up in a smile and he jumped forwards to hug his father. Neal didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him, whispering something to him that made Henry laugh and nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma moved away to give them some privacy, meeting August halfway. “Next time I say I’m going to drive to New York, tell me to take a plane.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August chuckled. “Noted. Gold?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gold’s going to be fine,” Emma said. “Cora’s dead; I need to go and find Regina.” She glanced towards Henry and Neal. “I’m going to leave Henry with Neal for a few hours, but I don’t want to just … leave them. Can you …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep an eye on them?” August finished. “Not a problem.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just be tactful about it,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom?” Henry called. “Can I show Dad the town?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled. “Of course. How about we meet at Granny’s for dinner?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure that’s okay?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I trust you,” Emma said. “Besides I need to speak to Regina; Henry, if your mom was really upset, where would she go?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The family crypt,” Henry said immediately. “There’s a secret tunnel under Grandpa’s coffin. She doesn’t know I know about it. I think that’s where she keeps all her magic stuff. Is she okay? Should I come with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not,” Emma said. “However horrible Cora was, she was still her mother. If she’s really upset, though, she won’t want you to see that. Stay with your dad, okay?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma had fully been expecting to have to search for the secret tunnel, but when she arrived at the mausoleum, the door was open and the coffin pushed back, revealing a stone staircase leading down into the gloom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tentatively, she made her way down, one hand on the wall to steady herself, emerging into what looked like some kind of chemistry lab, except the ingredients were strange and unfamiliar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there, in the next room, was Regina, sitting against the wall, staring at her mother’s body, laid out on a stone dais.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So this is what Graham was looking for,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he was looking for what was behind that curtain,” Regina said flatly. “I’m not in the mood for a hope speech.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, because I’m terrible at hope speeches,” Emma said, sitting down beside her. “I brought booze though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s lips quirked in a close approximation of a smile and she took the offered bottle. “Not my usual.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t afford your usual,” Emma said. “Just drink. I’m sorry about your mother.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were right,” Regina said, taking a healthy gulp. “She was a manipulative bitch.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shrugged. “Yeah. Doesn’t make it easier though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This sounds like a hope speech,” Regina said, handing her the bottle back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, if it was a hope speech,” Emma said, after her own swig, “I’d be telling you that you did the right thing and everything will work out, but we both know that means fuck all right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina rolled her eyes. “Tell me you’re not here to make sure I don’t curse your mother again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” Emma said. “Okay, I’d really rather you didn’t. But I really did just come down to bring you alcohol and make sure you were okay. Not ‘not going evil again’, but okay.” She pushed the </span>
  <span class="s1">bottle back into her hand. “You need this more than I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina snorted. “Not going evil again. You make it sound like I stopped.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you were evil,” Emma said, “you wouldn’t have opened a neonatal wing of the hospital a month before I arrived knowing full well that time had stopped and there wouldn’t be any babies anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gold’s still whispering in ears,” Regina said bitterly, “reminding people of everything I’ve done, like he didn’t practically create me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, he’s an asshole,” Emma said. “We know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed. “I’m not going after your mother,” she said after a few moments. “I’m not actually angry with her - for once. Besides, her own guilt is going to eat away at her more than anything I could do.” She glanced over at Emma. “And I kind of owe you for believing in me. And keeping Henry believing in me too.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a good kid,” Emma said. “He just got … confused and mixed up and …<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I didn’t help,” Regina said heavily. “I know.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a good mother, Regina,” Emma said. “I wish I’d had someone like you when I was growing up.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gave a humourless laugh. “You do realise I’m the reason you <em>needed</em> someone like me when you were growing up?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know.” Emma picked at the hem of her jeans for a second, before asking one of the two questions that had been bugging her. “So who was he?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said to Cora about Daniel, Leopold and <em>him,</em>” Emma said, copying the inflection. “Who was he?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina hesitated. “I don’t know. I was told once, a long time ago, that there was a man … who would love me … but I never met him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “And … what you said … about protecting your child from Cora once …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She tried to trick me,” Regina said softly, “into having a child. She said she wanted me to be happy, but I knew the truth. She’d lost all ability to gain power through me, so she wanted to try again with my child. I’m sure I would have met with some terrible accident as soon as the baby was born.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do?” Emma asked. “Sorry, ignore me. That’s none of my business.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina didn’t answer for a second, then took another long swig of alcohol. “Let’s just say there was a reason I chose to adopt and leave it there. I don’t want to talk about it,” she added, before Emma could say anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me Henry was nowhere near the shop,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August took him down to the bay,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s with him now?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a manner of speaking,” Emma said. “He wanted to come and check on you, but I figured if you were really upset you wouldn’t want him to see you like that. I know I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean ‘in a manner of speaking’?” Regina asked, ignoring the second half of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry’s giving Neal a tour of the town,” Emma said. “Neal, before you ask, is Henry’s father.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina closed her eyes, her head falling back against the stone wall. “You said there wasn’t a father I needed to worry about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There wasn’t,” Emma said. “I had no idea where he was.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did he find Storybrooke?” Regina demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He didn’t,” Emma said. “I went to get him. Turns out he’s Baelfire. Gold’s son.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina stared at her. “And you left Henry with him?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s been separated from his father since he was fourteen,” Emma said defensively. “By all accounts, Gold’s been trying to find him ever since. That’s why he wanted the curse cast, Belle said. Neal’s not his father, Regina; that’s not fair. And that’s why August is with them.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, you went to get him?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry wanted to meet his dad,” Emma said. “And I owed Gold a favour; I wanted to get it over with. I’m due to meet them for dinner in a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said Henry wanted to see me?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t exactly what Henry had said, but Emma nodded. “He was concerned.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe …” Regina hesitated. “Never mind.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on,” Emma said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you two could come over for dinner tomorrow,” Regina said. “That is, if your parents let you out of their sight.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled. “I’m sure I can talk them round.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did it go?” August asked, as she approached.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was seated at one of the tables outside the diner with a coffee, but Neal and Henry were nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re inside,” he added, seeing her expression. “I didn’t want to hover.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not joining us for dinner?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August pulled a face. “I don’t think rubbing that in Neal’s face is a good idea.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told him to back off because you could do better,” August said. “And now you’re with me, which isn’t that much of an improvement.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes. “You did not steal me; it was a decade ago. And I love you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too.” August rose from his seat and kissed her. “Besides I’m going to Papa’s for dinner.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is everything okay?” Emma asked. “You two have seemed a bit … awkward.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re …” August sighed. “We’re okay. We’re just trying to figure out where we stand with each other now. He’s not adjusting to an adult child quite as well as your parents have.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, they only had me for five minutes,” Emma said. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention; Michael Tilman closing the hood of a car outside his shop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “I don’t recognise that car.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, that’s Greg Mendel’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow. “Who?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He crashed into the town sign last night not long after you left,” August said. “He’s in hospital.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s … not from here?” Emma asked. “I thought outsiders couldn’t find Storybrooke.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He didn’t,” August said. “People brought him in. They couldn’t leave him to die.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, no,” Emma said. “But still …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a quiet, boring town,” August said reassuringly. “Michael will have the car fixed up in no time; Whale’s confident the guy will be out of hospital within a few days; and then he’ll be gone. Gold’s already put some magic on the town line; as soon as he leaves, he’ll forget all about us.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if he sees something?” Emma asked in an undertone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The only people with magic now are sensible enough to keep it under wraps,” August said soothingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, but <em>Captain Hook</em> is still on the loose,” Emma said, “and presumably still trying to kill Gold, so something tells me he’s not going to be quiet about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re a small town with nothing going for it,” August said. “He’s not going to stick around long enough.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I hope you’re right.” She pulled him in for another kiss, letting herself melt into him a little, before letting him go to meet his father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we need to mobilise?” Granny asked as she walked in. “You look worried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t worry about it,” Emma said. “Cora’s no longer an issue.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve heard,” Granny said. “Is Regina going to be a problem?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “No. She’s grieving, but she’ll be fine.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Granny tutted. “No idea why she’s grieving. By all accounts, her mother was worse than she was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma couldn’t help hesitating at the counter. “You knew her?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Granny gave her sharp look over her glasses. “Never met her. But I remember the day Regina married King Leopold - your grandfather. Poor girl looked terrified.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew Cora arranged the marriage,” Emma said softly. “But that sounds more …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was the Child Queen before she was the Evil Queen,” Granny said, shaking her head. “Any decent mother would never have allowed it to happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, I think you just hit the nail on the head,” Emma said. “She wasn’t decent.” She made her way over to where Henry and Neal were sat in one of the booths, still chatting away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gentlemen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s Mom?” Henry asked immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s fine,” Emma said, sliding in beside him. “Upset, but fine. She’s not going to go ‘Evil Queen’ on us again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you think she would?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Not really, no. Did you do the full tour?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I took him to my castle,” Henry confirmed. “The castle was the headquarters for Operation Cobra,” he added to Neal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry’s plan to break the curse,” Emma said, seeing Neal’s bewildered expression. “He was the only one who had any faith. Speaking of faith, if you left the Enchanted Forest several hundred years ago, why aren’t you ancient?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ended up on Neverland for a period of time,” Neal answered. “Before you ask, Henry, the stories about Peter Pan are <em>very</em> heavily amended.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry pouted. “Really?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just say he’s not one of the good guys,” Neal said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry looked like he wanted to ask more, but Emma could still read Neal well enough to know that he really did not want to talk about it, so she quickly changed the subject to New York.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was obvious that Neal was hoping that Henry could come and visit, something Henry was certainly eager about, but Emma was still concerned about Regina - she wasn’t sure what kind of chance Neal would have in a custody fight since he wasn’t on the birth certificate, but she <em>was</em> sure that he’d try it if she - or Regina - tried to keep Henry away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How would split-custody work if Henry was travelling between a magical town and a land without magic?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And how would they explain any of it to the unknown fiancée?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was not prepared for that conversation though, certainly not in front of Henry, so she tried to keep the discussion light through dinner, until it came time for her to take Henry home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to take a room at Granny’s,” Neal said, when they got up to leave. “I assume that’s upstairs?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled. “No - there are function rooms upstairs and I’m fairly sure Ruby has an apartment up there, but the B&amp;B is a few streets away. I’m told there’s a short-cut, but it’s a family secret apparently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was out of their way, but Emma indulged Henry’s wish to walk his father to the B&amp;B, meeting Ruby just outside the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Aunt Ruby,” Henry said. “This is my dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Really?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neal Cassidy,” Emma said, “this is Ruby. She would have been my godmother, so now she’s Henry’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome to Storybrooke,” Ruby said, a little tentatively. “Um, Emma …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was born in the Enchanted Forest,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby relaxed immediately. “Oh, good.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you after … earlier?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good as new,” Ruby said with a smile. “Bit of a nasty bump on the head, but nothing too bad. You need a room?” She asked Neal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’ve got anything,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby laughed. “Well, until Emma, we didn’t get visitors, so yeah, we have room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma caught her arm as Henry dragged Neal inside. “If you can put him as far away from August as you can, that would be great.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby frowned. “He does know, right?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August knows about Neal,” Emma said, “and Neal knows August. It’s just complicated and I’d rather not court trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby narrowed her eyes. “You’ve never once mentioned Henry’s dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just say it didn’t end in the best way,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby pointed at her. “We’re going out at some point.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes please,” Emma said tiredly. “I need to get very, very drunk if I’m going to deal with all of this.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby laughed, giving her a hug. “You got it. Right then, let’s get you set up.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom,” Henry said. “Can I stay with Dad tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, unprepared for the pang of rejection in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It might be best to do it another night, buddy,” Neal said gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom?” Henry asked, a little pleading.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would say yes,” Emma said slowly, “but your grandma’s had a bad day.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry frowned. “Why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because she started the magic that allowed us to get rid of Cora,” Emma said gently. “And she feels bad about it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Snow White’s a hero,” Henry said. “Heroes don’t kill.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s … not quite true, Henry,” Neal said tentatively, his eyes darting to Emma as though checking with her that he was allowed to take this one. “Heroes protect people. And sometimes the only way to protect people is to kill the bad guy. Your grandmother feels guilty because she’s ahero. The bad guys don’t care who they hurt. But I think your mom’s right - your grandmother needs you right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going anywhere right now,” Neal said. “I will be here for at least a few weeks.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then you’re leaving?” Henry asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Neal said honestly, crouching down to meet his eyes. “Whatever happens though, wherever I am, I will only ever be a phone call away, alright?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded again, hugging him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma waited patiently, while Ruby pretended to be busy with paperwork behind the desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally Neal rose again, giving Emma a hug that she returned automatically. “Thanks for bringing me back.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for listening to me,” Emma said. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Emma, Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Dad,” Henry called over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked back to the loft, Emma wrapped an arm around her son. “Good day then?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was brilliant,” Henry said with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Your mom invited us over for dinner tomorrow night. Are you up for that?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry hesitated. “Grandma and Grandpa won’t like it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not,” Emma agreed. “But I don’t think Regina is a threat to me, and she’s definitely not a threat to you. So if I can talk them into it, would you like to go?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded. “Yes please.” He shifted so he was holding her hand instead. “I’ve been thinking about what you said, about Mom.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were right,” Henry said. “Mom could be strict, but … It was only once I found out I was adopted and about the curse that she freaked out. I thought it was because she’d just been pretending until then, but … she was scared, wasn’t she?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think so,” Emma agreed. “Did you ever talk to her about it?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Henry said, sounding a little affronted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you?” Emma asked. “Or did you just make accusations and refuse to listen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry was quiet for a few minutes. “Maybe I did that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma squeezed his hand. “Let’s see if we can move forward then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got home, David met them at the door, his worry etched into his brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is she?” Emma asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David glanced back at the curtain that separated his and Snow’s bedroom from the rest of the sleeping area. “She’s not talking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I try?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, her eyes fixed on the curled up form of her mother. “I know what your dad said, kiddo, but … I don’t think she’s up for it right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded. “That’s okay. Can you tell her I love her?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Emma said. “David, are you okay tucking him in while I give it a try?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David nodded, his hand settling on Henry’s shoulder. “No problem.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shed her jacket and shoes, before wandering over to the bed, hovering beside it with an acute sense of deja vu.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back then she had been dealing with Mary Margaret’s broken heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now she was looking at her mother, who was feeling guilty for killing a woman who was threatening to destroy everything they held dear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want to talk?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Snow answered quietly, still facing away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Want to be alone?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Snow admitted, even quieter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma settled down on the mattress beside her, staring at the ceiling, her side pressed against Snow’s back so she could take comfort in the contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that, at least, Snow and Mary Margaret were the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did the right thing,” Emma said after a few minutes. “If Cora was still alive, she’d be the Dark One and we’d probably all be dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina …” Snow began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina knew what it would do,” Emma said. “Yes, she’s grieving. But she doesn’t blame you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She will,” Snow said with certainty. “You don’t know her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow. “I like to think I know her pretty well. I went to see her, to make sure that we weren’t going to get a relapse. She admitted that she doesn’t blame you for once. And that, even if she did, she wouldn’t go after you, because it would lose her Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow drew in a shaky breath and Emma thought she might get up, but then her body began to shake with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hesitating just a moment more, Emma shifted so she was tucked up against her mother’s back, her arms wrapped around her middle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow didn’t stop crying, but her hands moved to grip Emma’s tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Emma murmured. “It’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could bring up Regina’s dinner invitation tomorrow morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At six thirty the following evening, Emma and Henry turned up on Regina’s doorstep.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made it,” Regina said in greeting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you we would,” Emma said with a smile, handing her a bottle of wine. “Don’t say I don’t know how to be a good dinner guest.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Regina wrapped her other arm around Henry as he hugged her. “Hi sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry beamed up at her. “Did you make lasagna?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina laughed. “Of course. Come in. And keep your hands off the cookies,” she added, when Henry headed straight for the kitchen. “They’re for dessert.” She hesitated, looking at Emma. “Sorry; that was …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You being his mother,” Emma finished with an easy smile, shrugging her jacket off. “Don’t worry about it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How often do your parents want you to check in?” Regina asked knowingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every twenty minutes,” Emma admitted. “I talked them down from ten.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina rolled her eyes. “You’d better set an alarm then, Miss Swan; I’d rather not have the hero brigade breaking down the door.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good point,” Emma said, pulling out her phone to do just that. “Is it odd that I didn’t realise you cooked?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina raised an eyebrow. “You knew that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you <em>baked</em>,” Emma said. “I just kind of assumed you’d have, you know, someone to do that for you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did growing up,” Regina admitted. “I learned while I was here. I find it relaxing. Do you cook?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma laughed. “God no. I burn water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you burn water?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Emma admitted. “I’ve managed it though. Thankfully, Snow can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked like she was about to ask something else, but at that moment, Henry stepped out of the kitchen asking when dinner would be ready, and she immediately changed the subject, ushering them into the dining room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over dinner (which was delicious - Emma had to agree with Henry’s announcement that Regina’s lasagna was the best), Henry filled Regina in about school and his dad, and Emma mostly listened, marvelling at the easy relationship mother and son had fallen back in to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they had finished, Regina rose to clear the dishes, but Emma waved her off. “Regina, you cooked; the least I can do is clean up.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I appreciate the offer, Miss Swan,” Regina said, “but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She has a system,” Henry finished with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “At least let me help you carry the dishes out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina relented and the two cleared the table, Emma relocating to the kitchen with her glass of wine while Regina loaded the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom?” Henry asked from the doorway, causing them both to respond. “Uh, Regina-Mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina smiled, her eyes a little sad. “Yes honey?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, is it okay if I grab a couple of books from my room?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Regina said. “They’re your books.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Henry said, “but I don’t want … I mean …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina dried her hands on a tea towel and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Henry, this is your home. It will always be your home, no matter what happens, no matter how old you are and no matter where you live. Okay? Taking a few books out isn’t going to change that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry hugged her tightly and Emma averted her gaze, pulling out her phone as it buzzed to warn her that she was due another text home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What exactly are you telling them?” Regina asked, alerting Emma to the fact that Henry had disappeared upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Still alive, put the swords away, xoxo’,” Emma said flatly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not really being that flippant, are you?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m not adding the ‘xoxo’,” Emma said with a smile. “Snow expects it. Otherwise she’d think you were texting for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the second time you’ve called her that,” Regina commented cautiously, picking up her glass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What am I supposed to call her?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom?” Regina suggested. “Mother? Mama?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I guess it hasn’t sunk in yet. I … I had a mom. Once. A family adopted me pretty much straight away. And then three years later, they had their own kid and got rid of me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They did what?” Regina asked, her voice very quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They sent me back,” Emma said, one hand gripping the counter behind her. “I guess part of me worries that the moment I acknowledge them as my parents, I’ll lose them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t make them send me back,” Emma said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Regina agreed, “but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s leave it,” Emma said. “You did a lot of bad things, Regina, but if you hadn’t, neither of us would have Henry in our lives. And he makes up for a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you …?” Regina hesitated. “Did you hold him? When he was born?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “I couldn’t. I knew if I did, I wouldn’t be able to let him go. I didn’t even look at him. I still carry his last sonogram in my wallet.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina frowned. “Sonogram?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma mimicked her expression for a second - of course, there had been nothing like that in the Enchanted Forest, but … “Didn’t the curse give you that kind of knowledge?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me, no,” Regina said. “Everyone else, yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma bit back a laugh. “So everyone else settled into this world like they’d always been here while you tried to figure out technology all by yourself? Are you sure you weren’t cursing yourself?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it was Gold’s curse,” Regina muttered. “Sometimes I wonder.” She cleared her throat. “What’s a sonogram?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s easier if I show you,” Emma said, pulling it out. “I don’t understand how it works, but they scan your belly and can see how the baby’s growing. This was two weeks before he was born, see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina shook her head, leaning closer to see it. “That’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled sadly. “Closest thing I have to a baby picture.” She cleared her throat and tucked the picture away again. “So, I asked you a few probing questions yesterday, and I’ve read the storybook - do you want to ask me anything? Make us even?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled. “There’s actually only one thing that’s been really … not bothering me, I suppose, but … Why a star?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, turning her arm to better show off the tattoo on her wrist. “It’s for my best friend. The only other picture I keep in there.” She pulled out the second picture in her wallet, the one she kept tucked behind Henry’s sonogram. “Her name was Lily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to her?” Regina asked softly, looking at the photograph of two teenage girls, one dark, one fair, pulling silly faces at the camera.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope she’s out there somewhere, happy and safe,” Emma said, “but I don’t know. Lily was an orphan too, except she got adopted properly. She had everything I wanted - parents, a home, a family, security - and … she didn’t seem to care. She was always running away and making bad choices and getting me into trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That must have been frustrating,” Regina commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma snorted. “It was. We met when we were eight and we were inseparable, pretty much immediately. When we were fourteen, I snapped. I told her that she was dragging me down with her and she could ruin her own life for all I cared, I wouldn’t let her ruin mine.” She sighed. “I regretted it immediately. But I got moved to a different home that evening, miles away. I never saw Lily again. I hope she turned her life around, but I’ve always had this sinking feeling that she just kept spiralling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the star?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lily had a birthmark,” Emma said. “It looked just like a star. When we were about ten, I told her how jealous I was; the only marks I had on my body were scars, and she had this cool mark that connected her to her parents, wherever they were.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she feel the same drive to find them?” Regina asked curiously. “If she had parents, I mean.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma grimaced. “I don’t know. She always said she didn’t fit in. She never talked about finding her birth parents the way I did, but … it wouldn’t surprise me. When I told her that, she grabbed a marker and drew a star on my wrist as well and said, “There you go, we’re sisters now.”.” Her grimace turned into a laugh. “Of course, being Lily, she managed to grab a permanent marker; it didn’t rub off for weeks and I got in a whole lot of trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did that happen a lot?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear, she used to insist she was …” Emma trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cursed?” Regina finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I should try and find her,” Emma murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t save everyone,” Regina said as Henry’s footsteps returned from upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Emma said with a sigh. “She was probably being dramatic anyway. I got the tattoo to remind myself to always remember that the every time you talk to someone could be the last time. And I’m still not very good at that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think anyone is,” Regina said, glancing up at the clock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma followed her gaze. “We’d better go; I promised them I’d be home …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Regina agreed, bestowing a smile on Henry as he appeared in the doorway. “Did you find them all, honey?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ve got them,” Henry said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked a little forlorn and Emma reached out to ruffle his hair. “I’d ask if you want to stay the night but if I come home without you, your grandparents might just have a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another night?” Henry asked hopefully, looking from her to Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Regina and Emma both answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Moms,” Henry said with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d offer you the leftovers,” Regina said, “but they’d probably worry I’d poisoned them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chuckled. “There was <em>something</em> unusual in there though, wasn’t there?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Red pepper flakes,” Regina answered. “Gives it some kick. I do have something for you though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma watched her disappear down the hallway. “Where …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Her study, I think,” Henry answered, craning his neck to look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina appeared again a moment letter, holding a small piece of paper. “I made a copy,” she said, a little briskly, thrusting it at Emma. “You should have one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s breath caught as she gazed at the photograph, the baby that smiled toothlessly up at her. “Is this …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry, the day I brought him home,” Regina answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Emma whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry hugged Regina tightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I said you weren’t my real mom and that you didn’t love me. I know you do. And you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina swallowed hard, kneeling down to embrace him more fully. “It’s alright, Henry. I was always afraid of what would happen when you found out you were adopted and … I wasn’t ready to deal with it, so I panicked. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma went to retrieve their jackets to give them a bit of privacy, but another check on the time had her regretfully calling Henry to her side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” she added to Regina, “but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright,” Regina said, her voice resigned. “I’m just grateful that …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re his mother,” Emma said. “I’m grateful that you’re allowing me to be his mother too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been thinking,” Henry said over breakfast a few days later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Emma asked. “Is it about how you’ve missed way too much school recently?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry pulled a face. “I was hoping you’d forget about that.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, stealing a berry from his fruit pot. “No way, kid. I’m a responsible adult now, remember? Cora made it necessary, but we need to get you back there. What were you thinking about?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t both be ‘Mom’,” Henry said bluntly. “It’ll get confusing.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Emma dropped her gaze, focusing on her pancakes, which suddenly looked far less appetising than they had a minute ago. “I understand that. I mean … do you … do you want to go back to ‘Emma’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The immediacy of his response soothed something in her heart, and she chanced a glance up at him. “So what were you thinking?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, there’s other words for Mom, right?” Henry asked. “I could use one of them for you, and keep Mom for, you know, Mom, and then you’ll both know who I’m talking to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Emma said, everything settling back into place within her (she’d only been ‘Mom’ for a matter of months, how did it suddenly break her heart to think she might not be again, even if he wasn’t going anywhere?). “So what do you think?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Dad calls Gold ‘Papa’,” Henry said slowly. “So I think that’s a family thing. So I was thinking he could be Papa, and you could be Mama.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, thankful when it came easily and unforced. “That sounds great to me, Henry, just … You know Neal and I aren’t getting back together, right?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Henry said. “He’s getting married.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, good, he told you,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh,” Henry said. “We’re meeting her for lunch today.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. “Excuse me?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Papa called Tamara and told her everything,” Henry said. “She’s getting here this morning.” He tilted his head, his gaze travelling over her shoulder. “I guess that must be her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma spun around. Sure enough, there was Neal, speaking to an unknown woman. “Henry, stay here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Mama …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay here,” Emma repeated, as Ruby came over, looking concerned. “Yes, she’s a stranger; yes, I know about it. Keep him here.” She stepped out of the diner just as August rounded the </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">corner, doing a double-take when he saw Neal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neal,” Emma called. “Did you want to mention something?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Neal said with a smile. “Emma, this is Tamara, my fiancee. Tamara, this is Emma, Henry’s mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of them,” Emma said, a little sharply. “Neal, can I have a word? Quietly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal rolled his eyes and followed her out of earshot. “I don’t need to report everything to you, Emma.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My responsibility is the safety of this town,” Emma said. “Does she know?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told her everything,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “And she believed you?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not everyone is suspicious as you, Em,” Neal said calmly. “Tamara’s open-minded.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just saying most people would not have reacted like that,” Emma said with a sigh. “Have you at least warned her that this place is paranoid about strangers?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have,” Neal said. He hesitated. “She wants me to try and get joint custody of Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can work something out,” Emma said. “And we will. But with everything that’s happened …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A mutual agreement is best for Henry,” Neal finished. “I absolutely agree with you and I’ve told her that as well. I’m trying to convince her to relocate here, or at least closer to make that easier.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That will make it easier with Regina as well,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal raised an eyebrow. “You do remember that <em>you</em> are Henry’s mother, right?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Biological mother,” Emma said. “I’m not his legal guardian. Regina is. I signed away my rights. Legally, I have no claim to Henry at all. I considered changing that, before the curse broke, but we’re coping right now. And Henry doesn’t need that. But it does mean that we do need to consider her in all of this.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal nodded. “Alright, fair enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pair of arms slipped around her waist. “Do I need to call for back-up?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma tilted her head to smile back at August. “That’s Henry’s soon-to-be stepmother.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August nodded to Neal. “Congratulations.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal gave him an easy smile. “Thanks. If that was all, Em, I promised her the tour.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Yeah, that’s all. Thanks for the warning about lunch.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal grimaced. “I was going to bring it up, Emma; I swear. When I introduced you. Which I would like to do properly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Yeah, of course.” As she moved to follow him, August’s arms tightened around her waist. “And good morning to you too.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” August murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek, but his eyes were fixed on Tamara.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you thinking?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear I know her from somewhere,” August said slowly. “I just can’t think where.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s done <em>what?!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma winced, leaning back against Regina’s couch, watching the other woman pace around her office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was he thinking?!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he was thinking he wanted his son to get to know his stepmother,” Emma said dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stepmothers are bad news,” Regina snapped. “I don’t trust her.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a stepmother,” Emma pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, and look how well that went,” Regina said, sinking into the chair behind the desk. “Do you trust her?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She didn’t lie to me,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But?” Regina prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “But she also seemed to be … I don’t know … she didn’t outright lie, but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that doesn’t mean she didn’t hide the truth,” Regina finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, maybe Neal’s right,” Emma said. “Maybe I am just a paranoid sort. But they’ve only known each other a few months, even if he is marrying her and they are in love, and … I mean, I would not believe anyone that easily, if they told me fairytales were real.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She could be humouring him,” Regina admitted grudgingly. “Or was until she realised the whole town believed it. We can’t all be crazy, can we?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but you can be a small town isolated from reality,” Emma said. “I just … I don’t know. Do you think I’m jealous?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of Tamara?” Regina asked. “I thought the puppet was your ‘True Love’.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is,” Emma said, ignoring the nickname. “I’m very happy, it’s just that … Snow seems to think it’s jealousy.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina rolled her eyes. “Your mother sees everything very black and white. Neal is in love with Tamara, therefore Tamara is in love with him. If you’re right, there’s a chance that she’s tricking </span>
  <span class="s1">him. And that kind of thing doesn’t happen in Snow White’s world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trace of bitterness in her voice caught Emma’s attention. “It was never just Daniel, was it? She never realised how awful it was being married to my grandfather.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know it was awful?” Regina asked sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were barely an adult,” Emma said softly, “and I read the book. You were forced into it. It didn’t go into detail, but I can’t imagine any of that was fun.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leopold doted on that girl,” Regina said quietly. “Gave her everything she wanted, reasonable or not. Damn near bankrupted the kingdom to do so. So of course she has always seen her father as a good man.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never corrected her?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gave her a sardonic smile. “I wanted to protect her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s phone rang before she could respond, August’s name flashing up on the screen. “Hang on,” she murmured, answering the call. “What’s up?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Where are you?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “City Hall, why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I’m at the station,” </em>August said. <em>“We need to talk, Emma; I’ve-”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August?” Emma asked, when he fell quiet. “You’ve what?” She pulled the phone away from her ear to check the screen; the call had dropped. “Weird.” She hit redial and waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But instead of August’s voice, she was met with the cool female voice of the automatic message. <em>“The number you’ve dialled is temporarily out of service. Please try again later.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s gut was churning. “Something’s not right.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Emma said, “but something’s not right.” She hurried out of the office, only mildly surprised when Regina followed her, keeping easy pace with her in spite of her heels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we going?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheriff Station,” Emma answered. “August said …” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they rounded the corner, August emerged from the station, and relief flooded her for a second, before she realised that something was very, very wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face was pale; he stumbled once, twice, and then collapsed to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma screamed, throwing herself down beside him, desperately checking for a pulse. “No, no, no, no, this is not happening; this is <em>not</em> happening!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere in her mind she was vaguely aware of Regina calling an ambulance, her parents arriving, <em>Henry</em> arriving and letting out a horrified cry of his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All she could focus on was the lack of life under her hands, the stillness of his chest, the silence of his heart, and she kissed him, praying that it would work a second time, but this time there was no magical cure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you do something?” Henry asked Regina, his voice shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had the boy in her arms, Emma realised, something that her parents would normally have argued about but they were clearly distracted by the tragedy unfolding before them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t, sweetheart,” Regina said, genuine remorse in her voice. “I don’t … There is no bringing back the …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not dead,” Emma snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” Snow said gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not,” Emma repeated, brushing the hair back from his face. “He can’t be.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There might be an answer.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma looked up, wide eyes darting around until they fell on Mother Superior.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No - the Blue Fairy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can help him?” Emma whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blue smiled gently at her. “I can try. He’s not quite dead yet, Emma, but I must warn you: all magic comes with a price. You may not like this one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” David began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to save your true love,” Emma said sharply. “At least I know she’s not trying to screw me over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blue knelt down on August’s other side, touching his face and then his heart with all the tenderness of a mother. Her hands were shaking a little, and Emma realised that August was wrong in his assumption that she didn’t think of herself like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands glowed for a second, before the light grew to envelop August’s whole body. Emma squeezed her eyes tightly, until the light dimmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she opened her eyes, however, August was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, there was a young boy lying on the ground where he had once been. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow took a tentative step forwards, kneeling beside Emma. “Pinocchio?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy’s eyes opened and Emma’s heart leapt into her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were his eyes. This boy <em>was</em> August, de-aged to about seven years old.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright,” Snow said soothingly, as the boy tried to get up. “Do you remember what happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinocchio shook his head. “I’m sorry. Was I bad?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, sweetheart, you had an accident,” Snow said, glancing at Emma. “Do you … Do you know who this lady is?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinocchio studied her face and then … shook his head again. “I’m sorry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before pasting a smile on her face. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” Snow began as she got to her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone …” Emma swallowed hard. “Someone should go and get his father. Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, what did she do?” David asked as she passed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deaged him,” Emma said flatly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not Blue, Regina,” David said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” Emma said. “I was with her when August called. Whoever kill - Whoever did this, it wasn’t Regina.” She brushed past him, and through the crowd, breaking into a run as soon as she had space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, somewhere in the trees surrounding Storybrooke, she stumbled to a halt, collapsing on the ground in tears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How long she sat there, Emma didn’t know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point, someone settled beside her and she shifted to bury her face in their shoulder, her body shaking with sobs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arms wrapped around her, hands stroking her hair and back rhythmically, letting her emotions spill out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tears finally subsided and she sniffled. “It’s not fair.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Neal murmured. “I’m so sorry, Em.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We … We were …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Neal said. “Not sure why you were hiding it, but you’re not subtle, either of you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma choked out a laugh. “I think August was worried about you thinking he’d stolen me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After ten years?” Neal asked. “Even without Tamara, I wouldn’t be that paranoid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma swallowed her immediate response. “You knew then?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He adored you,” Neal said gently. “You don’t need me to tell you that. It was obvious every time he looked at you. What’s our next move?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our?” Emma repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry’s upset,” Neal said simply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh God, Henry …” Emma buried her face in her hands again. “What kind of mother am I?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One who lost her true love,” Neal said, “and who knew he was safe. Regina’s got him; it’s okay. But Henry’s upset; I’ll give you whatever help you need to find whoever did this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going to like it,” Emma warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Neal asked. “Let me guess, I’m a suspect?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but Tamara is,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, Tamara wouldn’t do something like this,” Neal said firmly. “And you need to look at this logically.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am,” Emma said, rummaging in her pockets for a tissue. “Benefits of a small town. There’s only a few people who I would consider capable of murder. Regina was with me. Your father wouldn’t do that to you, Henry, or Belle. And George and Hook are locked up.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the sheriff’s station, where August was attacked,” Neal pointed out, handing her a tissue from his own pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Under the hospital actually,” Emma said, mopping at her eyes. “The holding cells aren’t built for long-term. The mental health ward, unfortunately, is. That means there’s either a killer loose in Storybrooke or it’s an outsider. And there are only two outsiders - our mystery driver, Greg Mendel, who still hasn’t left town, and Tamara. And,” she added, before Neal could argue, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August said he recognised Tamara from somewhere. Maybe he remembered, came to find me at the station, called me to find out where I was and …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” Neal interrupted. “I am not marrying a murderer. I know Tamara.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma bit back a sigh. “Neal, I promise I’m not going to do anything without evidence. But I also need you to trust that I can do my job.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” Neal agreed. “Tell you what; Tamara’s staying with me at Granny’s. I am hereby giving you my consent to search the room, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, burying her face back in his shoulder and letting the warmth of his embrace try to comfort her. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m so sorry, Emma. I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was nothing in Neal and Tamara’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nor was there anything in Greg Mendel’s room (because in spite of August’s insistence, the man was still sticking around after his release from hospital) - although Emma got the same uneasy feeling speaking to him as she did from Tamara, even though the man had been perfectly nice and cooperative.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Days passed, and still they had no leads on what had happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pinocchio remained glued to Geppetto’s side, the old man thrilled beyond belief to have his little boy back, and although Henry struck up a quick and easy friendship, Emma kept her distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was better this way, she told herself - better that at least one of them got a second chance at a happy childhood, better that he live his life again, rather than be dead and beyond her reach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, oh, it hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a week of her floating through life in a daze, David told her - gently but firmly - that he was taking the deputy position and taking over the case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t argue, half-tempted to just hand her badge over altogether and curl up in her bed for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow didn’t let her, of course, dragging her out for breakfast with Ruby and lunch with Henry and dinner with as many people as she could gather around them, all of them trying to wrap Emma up in a supportive wrap of love that Emma wished felt less suffocating than it did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina seemed to be the only one who sort of understood - and of course she did; her true love had died in her arms as well, just like August, except Regina had had people to blame, rightly (Cora) or wrongly (Snow).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma just had questions, heartache, and unstructured anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only good thing (if she could bring herself to look) was that Snow and David’s feelings towards Henry’s relationship with Regina had softened - apparently the way Regina had immediately shielded their son from the tragedy unfolding in front of them had reassured them that she wasn’t a threat - to Henry, at the very least.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And thank goodness, because Emma was not in much state to look after herself, much less be a mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, after days of constant companionship, Emma was able to slip away for some time alone. Her feet carried her aimlessly, without due care or attention, until she realised that she was staring into the window of the pawn shop, no longer going anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her parents would be furious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>August</em> would be furious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma brushed those concerns to the back of her mind and pushed open the door, wincing a little as the bell rang loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Sheriff Swan,” Gold greeted from behind the counter. “What can I do for you this morning?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma met his eyes with just the tiniest hint of apprehension. “I want to make a deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Gold was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Ah yes,” he said softly. “Mr Booth. I was wondering if I’d see you.” He lifted part of the counter to let her through. “Come to the back. I’ll put the kettle on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come into my parlour,” Emma murmured, following him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Said the spider to the fly,” Gold finished with a chuckle. “Ah, but I’m not luring you, dearie. You came to me. Have a seat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little kitchen was surprisingly homey for its size, and Emma could see Belle in little touches all the way through it - the floral pillows on the chairs, the knitted tea cosy, the cookies laid out on a little plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do you want?” Emma asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, that’s the wrong question, my dear,” Gold said, pouring them both a cup of tea. “What you should be asking is ‘can I help you’?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been told you’ll do anything for the right price,” Emma said, ignoring the cup he placed in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look he gave her now was unexpectedly sympathetic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” he said, sitting down opposite her, “I like to think I am a fair man, whatever others may think of me. The curse I carry gives me power, yes, but magic comes with a price, my dear. You know that. If people come to me for help, why should I pay the price for them?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand that,” Emma said, “but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have never,” Gold continued, cutting her off, “made a deal I couldn’t keep. Not since … Not since Bae. I will do anything for the right price - so long as it is in my power to do so.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma felt her heart sink into her stomach. “You … You can’t do anything? Regina says you’re more powerful than the fairies.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold smirked. “I dare say I am. But it’s a different kind of magic, dearie. I cannot easily reverse their magic, any more than they could easily reverse mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easily,” Emma repeated. “That means you can do it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True,” Gold said slowly. “I could reverse the magic given a lot of power and energy.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what would the price be?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold gave her a sombre look. “His life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes. “Why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because that was the price of the spell,” Gold said. “Blue’s spell saved his life. To undo that magic, would be to end it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were lucky.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed, leaning her head against the cool window of the pick-up truck. “I know.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe you went to him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve said that already.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snow,” David said. “Leave it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“David …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave it,” David repeated. “You ate a poisoned apple to make sure I survived. I made a deal with him to make sure you did. We both know what it’s like to know that fear - the only difference is, we found each other again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow softened at that. “I’m sorry, Emma. I’m just …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Emma said, eyes closed. “I get it. Where are we going anyway?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not far,” David said. “Are you alright?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m as alright as I have been,” Emma answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t see the concerned look that passed between her parents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What your … What David means is that you don’t look too well,” Snow said. “Have you been eating properly?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Emma said. “I’m just a little … I’ve been feeling a bit nauseas over the last few days, that’s all. I think it’s just … I dunno … grief manifesting itself or something.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this will hopefully cheer you up,” Snow said as the truck came to a stop. “Come on.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heaving herself out of the car with a groan, Emma looked around with a frown. “An empty field is going to cheer me up?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Snow and David took one of her hands each and tugged her forward. As they stepped off the road, light shimmered around them and the empty field turned into a cultured one, growing row after row of …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What on earth?” Emma murmured.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes finally focussed on the man jogging towards them; it took a second longer for her to realise that this wasn’t a man, but the giant she had met in the Enchanted Forest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anton?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He embraced her in greeting and she automatically hugged him back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you … How are you …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cora,” Snow answered. “He turned up while you were in New York.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had a busy time of it,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The dwarves have taken him under their wing,” Snow said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They call me Tiny now,” Anton - no, Tiny - said with a proud smile of a person who had finally found somewhere to belong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma managed a smile. “I’m glad. But this doesn’t look like a mine.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” Tiny said cheerfully. “Magic beans.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magic beans,” Emma repeated. “You’re trying to get back to the Enchanted Forest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A few more weeks and we should be good to go,” David said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has everyone been consulted about this?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Snow asked. “Everyone wants to go home.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do they?” Emma asked. “I mean, it’s alright for you two, and Thomas and Ella - you’re going back to castles. What about the people going back to abject poverty? How do they feel about it?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think we shouldn’t go?” Snow asked, deflating a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should give people a choice,” Emma said, “rather than just making it for them.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would yours be?” David asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. “Henry,” she said finally. “My choice would be Henry. If he wants to stay … I’m staying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The more Emma thought about it, the more she did not want to return to the Enchanted Forest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, it was where her parents grew up, and part of her wanted to see that in circumstances that weren’t as fraught as her last trip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, Henry was probably chomping at the bit to go, and she would stay by his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, there was more magic there; maybe there was something or someone there that could help August.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she couldn’t help remembering the primitive first aid they had had to rely on; remembered Snow’s passing remarks of fatal fevers, deaths from illnesses that Emma was certain they had cures for in this realm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, as the days went past, that became a more and more pressing thought, as her nausea failed to subside, and instead only got worse, along with her energy levels - and her appetite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been through this once before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, she had not needed a prison warden to go to the store for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ironically, that would have been easier - trying to buy something like this in a small town without anyone - even her parents (especially her parents) - finding out was not easy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, the pharmacy was run by Tom Clarke, Sneezy in the Enchanted Forest, and he happened to be the unlucky former dwarf to test the town line, which meant that he was completely bewildered by the whole town, and would think nothing of a customer buying a pregnancy test along with her other purchases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, as he rung her through, she gave him a smile and a, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lips are sealed, Sheriff,” he said kindly. “Your business is your own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she got home, thankfully finding the loft empty for once - David was at the station, Snow was helping at the school, and Henry was <em>at</em> school - Emma locked herself in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While she waited for the test, she munched on one of the candy bars she’d treated herself to, her heart racing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she was imagining it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was grief causing her symptoms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her phone buzzed, her time up, and she swallowed, chocolate turning to ash in her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Positive.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was pregnant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a few moments, she was eighteen again, curled up alone in a prison cell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this prison cell was not physical, just emotional.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How on earth was she ever supposed to explain to her child that their father was now only seven years older than them?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Should she even try to explain it at all?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door to the loft clicked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, I’m back! Are you here?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma drew in a deep breath, hoping that her voice would be steady when she responded. “I’m fine. I’ll be out in a second.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take your time, sweetheart,” Snow said, bustling about in the kitchen. “I was going to bake cookies; do you want to help?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wrapped the test in wad of tissues and buried it in her bag so she could throw it away later. She would have to tell her at some point, but for now, she wanted to keep this just between them - between her and the tiny bubble of hope in her midsection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was, after all, all she had left of her true love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she washed her hands, downed a couple of pregnancy-safe anti-nausea pills, and stepped out of the bathroom with a smile. “That depends; do you want me to burn down the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow turned to her with a teasing smile. “I seem to recall you helping Mary Margaret from time to time.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your memory’s going,” Emma said. “I think you’ll find Mary Margaret did the cooking, and I licked the spoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then,” Snow said, “time to add to the tradition.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My grandmother taught my mother to make these cookies,” Snow said. “My mother taught me, and now I’m going to teach you. They’re not quite the same as the ones back home, the ingredients are different, but …” she hesitated. “It’s just as good, right?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma tucked her arms around her mother in a rare hug. “It sounds perfect. Just don’t expect them to be edible.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Miscarriage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August was just the beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within six weeks, Storybrooke seemed to be falling to pieces: Hook had mysteriously escaped from the mental health ward below the hospital, someone had set fire to the whole field of magic beans, and Regina had gone missing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took herself down to the beach to search on foot, while her parents bartered with Gold for some kind of tracking spell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma glanced over her shoulder, trudging along the sand. “Hi Neal.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything alright?” Neal asked, falling into step beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina’s missing,” Emma answered. “Last I heard from her, she was down this way, so I figured I’d see if I can follow my nose. Snow and David are talking to your father.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal pulled a face. “Hopefully they call Belle first; she might actually be able to talk him into it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Tamara?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She went for a run,” Neal said. “You’re not still convinced she had something to do with it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “I’m still convinced she’s not telling you something; sorry.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you feeling better?” Neal asked, apparently deciding to ignore that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Much,” Emma lied as her phone rang. “Find her?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“She’s being hidden by magic,” </em>David answered. <em>“Gold used some kind of old trinket - said it was one of Regina’s tears - Snow thinks she’s in an old warehouse type of building, strong smells of fish … Emma, she’s in pain. Someone’s hurting her.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Old warehouse … smells of fish …” Emma frowned. “The old canning factory on the docks maybe? It’s abandoned; not sure it was ever actually occupied.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Good a place as any to start,” </em>David said. <em>“Don’t go in alone; we’ll meet you there.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not alone,” Emma said. “Neal’s with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Just be careful, Emma.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will.” Emma hung up and tucked her phone away again. “Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal sighed. “Yeah, of course. Anything to convince you that we’re not about to live through Evil Stepmother Round Two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Greg Mendel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so that hadn’t quite been what Emma had been expecting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he say?” Neal whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ve found her,” Emma said flatly. “In the basement. Greg Mendel was torturing her.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Christ,” Neal muttered. “Still, does this mean you’re going to admit you were wrong about Tamara.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually,” Tamara’s voice said, “she wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma turned, freezing in place as her eyes fell on the gun in Tamara’s hand. “I knew you weren’t telling me the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamara gave her a cold smile. “Well done. Would you like a medal, Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tamara …” Neal began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t come any closer, honey,” Tamara said. “Magic is a parasite, Neal. You know that as well as I do. We’re going to destroy it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I don’t like magic,” Neal said, “but I also know that you can’t just … destroy it. Not without killing a lot of people.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how many people has magic killed?” Tamara asked sharply. “This is a war, Neal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal frowned. “Was any of this real?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamara shrugged. “No. We knew who you were. We knew you’d come home at some point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s we?” Emma asked, trying to ignore her instinctive urge to cover her stomach, unwilling to draw the woman’s attention to that part of her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Home Office,” Tamara said. “We’re working to eradicate magic from this world.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no magic in this world,” Neal said, “only in Storybrooke, and that was completely separate until you came here.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s magic everywhere,” Tamara whispered. “Don’t believe everything you hear.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tamara,” Neal said again, taking a step towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gunshot echoed off the walls and Neal cried out, falling to the ground, blood seeping from the wound on his leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neal!” Emma dropped to her knees beside him, trying to stem the bleeding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I warned you,” Tamara said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You let Hook out of jail, didn’t you?” Emma asked. “Why?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The good captain is rather desperate to get his revenge on my father-in-law-to-be,” Tamara said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal snorted. “Yeah, I think we can both agree that wedding’s off.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamara smirked. “He’s also rather good at finding magic.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The beans,” Emma said. “You burned them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not all of them,” Tamara said, “and something tells me you’re going to get in the way.” With a flick of her wrist, a small object landed at their feet, the floor dissolving into into a violent swirling portal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stumbled backwards, dragging Neal with her, completely ignoring Tamara’s hasty retreat, but it was to no avail; he fell, would have plummeted completely had she not grabbed his hand with one hand, and one of the metal pipes with her other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It creaked ominously, but held tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you say I told you so,” Neal gasped out, “I will never forgive you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just hold on,” Emma said. “I really didn’t want to be right.” His hand slipped a little in her grip and she tightened her hold. “We need help!” She screamed, desperately hoping that floors below, her parents could hear her. “Quickly!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, let go,” Neal gasped out. “You need to let me go.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever realm you land in, that wound isn’t going to go away,” Emma snapped. “You’ll bleed to death before you get help.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if you don’t let go, we’re both going to fall,” Neal said. “Henry can’t lose us both, Em. Make sure he knows …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He does,” Emma whispered. “But you’re not going anywhere, Neal. We just need to hang on until …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This portal is staying open until someone goes through it,” Neal said, managing a weak smile. “I love you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Emma said immediately, the words resonating in a part of her heart no longer romantically inclined, but no less invested. “Just … please … I can’t lose you too.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Snow and David arrived, breathless and afraid, Neal - and the portal - were long gone. Emma was curled up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her stomach, her body shaking with the force of her tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” Snow rushed to her side. “Emma, what happened?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tamara was working with him,” Emma gasped out. “Had a bean … Neal fell … couldn’t … It hurts, Mom; it really hurts!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her daughter’s sudden use of the words almost completely passed Snow by, more focused on her other words. “Where does it hurt, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “It hurts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You take Regina,” David said, bending to scoop Emma into his arms. “I’ll get her to the hospital.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow hesitated, but she knew that Regina was going to take assistance from her better than from David.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Better by a minuscule amount admittedly, but better all the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, once again, she watched her husband hurry away with their daughter in their arms, and returned to her stepmother’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby was still there, watching over Regina’s prone form. She had joined them for the search - and thank goodness she had, or they would never have heard Emma’s screams for help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you find her?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“David’s taken her to the hospital,” Snow said in a low voice. “She’s in pain, but couldn’t really tell us why. I think Neal fell through a portal; Tamara had a bean.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby scowled. “So Emma was right.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that’s giving her much comfort at the moment,” Snow said. “There was blood on the ground. Can you give me a hand with her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby nodded, moving to Regina’s other side to help Snow lift her. “You know, she tried to kill us so many times, and God knows she’s not my favourite person, but … What he was doing … I wouldn’t wish that on anybody.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need to worry,” Dr Whale said. “She’s just suffering from shock. Unsurprising really, given everything that’s happened.” He shut the hospital room door kindly but firmly in David’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Emma said quietly from the hospital bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We take our confidentiality seriously,” Whale said with a sad smile. “I’m sorry for your loss, Sheriff. Both of them.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, her hand pressing to her stomach. “Do I need to take anything?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some red meat wouldn’t go amiss,” Whale said. “Far more effective than supplements, but you’ve lost a lot of blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need to increase my iron levels,” Emma murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly.” Whale pulled the curtains around the bed closed to allow her to change out of her hospital gown. “I realise it’s none of my business, but I would advise you to speak to someone.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one knew,” Emma said flatly. “Who am I going to talk to?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr Hopper?” Whale suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was a rhetorical question,” Emma said, yanking her boots back on. “I need to get to my son.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David met her in the corridor, and she brushed off his concern with a painted-on smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry I worried you,” she said once they were on their way back to the loft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just glad you’re okay,” David said, glancing over at her. “You were a bit unclear back there - Neal and Tamara fell through a portal?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Neal did,” Emma said flatly. “Tamara opened it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry met them at the door, white-faced and wide-eyed. “Mama!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma swept him into a hug, her eyes darting past him to where Regina was apparently still unconscious, tucked up in her parents’ bed (and wasn’t she going to be happy about that when she woke).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama, what happened?” Henry asked, his voice muffled in her shoulder. “Where’s Papa?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to know the answer to that myself.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tense voice drew Emma’s attention away from Henry and Regina, to where Gold was hovering near the kitchen counter, Belle’s hand in his apparently grounding him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything in her screamed at her to sugarcoat, if not lie to him, but she knew two things - firstly, that Henry was mature enough to handle the truth; secondly, if she lied, he would inevitably find out the truth eventually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she took a deep breath and told him - and Gold - what had happened at the cannery, unsurprised when Gold and Belle almost immediately vanished in a puff of smoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should …” David began, but Snow stopped him with a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave it,” she said softly. “Give the man the dignity of his grief.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama,” Henry said, his voice trembling, “is he dead?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma swallowed hard. “He was alive when he fell, Henry. And I’ve got no reason to think that the fall would kill him. But he was bleeding heavily and he needs medical attention, and if he landed somewhere like the Enchanted Forest …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not going to get it,” Henry finished quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry, I’m so sorry,” Emma whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry pulled away from her, running up the stairs to their room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, unsure whether going after him was the best thing to do, but then there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I called Grace,” Snow said, opening the door. “I wasn’t sure what had happened, but I thought she might be able to help.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Grace asked in greeting, bobbing a small curtsey to Snow. “Is Henry okay?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His papa’s gone,” Emma whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you don’t need to curtsey Grace,” Snow said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace’s eyes had widened. “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Upstairs,” Emma said, watching her hurry off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So this Home Office,” David said, catching her attention again, “what do they want?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To destroy us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina,” Snow said, with barely-veiled relief, moving towards her, “how do you feel?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like I’ve been trampled by a dragon,” Regina said wearily. “When I created this town, I also created a … fail-safe, if you will. Something that could allow me to destroy it if I needed to. Obviously once I adopted Henry … that became unnecessary.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we have to stop Greg and Tamara from getting their hands on it,” Emma said, feeling marginally better now that she had something to focus on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too late,” Regina said grimly. “They’ve already got it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Given the response to the last chapter, I feel the need to apologise. Sometimes things need to get worse before they can get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we trust him?” Emma muttered under her breath, picking her way through the fairy dust mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t have a choice,” Regina said darkly. “If Hook can’t help find those beans, we’re all screwed.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded silently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make my mistake, Emma,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What mistake?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed. “The thing about getting tortured … you start thinking about things.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, what did Greg want with you anyway?” Emma asked. “He seems to hate you more than the rest of Storybrooke and he wasn’t even in the Enchanted Forest.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was here as a child,” Regina said. “He and his father were camping in the area when the town appeared.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me guess,” Emma said with a sigh. “You killed his father.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what he wanted to know,” Regina said. “It was Graham, actually. I had to get them out of town. So I got him to arrest Kurt so we could send him away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And keep his son here?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina hesitated. “I won’t lie and say I hadn’t thought about it. But I think he would have been sent to his father in the end. But Kurt got free and started strangling me. Graham shot him. We buried him in the woods.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what particular mistake did torture make you hone in on?” Emma asked, deciding that it wasn’t worth rehashing that any further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina hesitated. “Daniel wasn’t your mother’s fault. She may have spilled the secret, but it wasn’t her fault. She was just a child.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re only just realising this?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ve known for a while,” Regina admitted, “but … your mother’s guilt was the only thing even slightly justifying everything I did. If that wasn’t there … What does that make me?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma snorted. “Every monarch or political leader in existence? Have you read this realm’s history? Everyone believes they’re justified in doing what they do - very few people act out of pure evil, Regina. But burying your head in the sand afterwards isn’t going to undo what you’ve done.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Regina said softly. “Hook didn’t take August from you, Emma. He can’t have done.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe not,” Emma said. “But he was working with Greg and Tamara. Neal’s blood is on his hands, if not August’s. Henry’s lost all of his father figures in the space of less than two years, and two of them are partly his fault.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, but it was Tamara who took Neal,” Regina said. “Lay the blame on her, not on Hook. And remember that vengeance will not bring either of them back. Don’t make the same mistakes I did. And who was the other father figure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma cast an incredulous look over her shoulder. “Graham? Just because he didn’t remember all of Henry’s life, doesn’t mean Henry doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s face crumpled further, cast slightly into shadow by the torchlight, but she said nothing more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more steps and Emma took a deep breath. “Can you feel that? Feels like the oxygen’s being sucked out of the air.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not the oxygen,” Regina said softly. “The magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more steps, and there it was; a blue diamond floating in mid-air, glowing with an ethereal light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There it is,” Regina whispered. “Once it stops glowing, it’s destruction is achieved - and then we’ll see the real carnage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stopped, allowing Regina to take point, watching the other woman slowly circle the diamond, apparently contemplating her approach. She had already warned that she would be unable to stop the trigger, but that she could slow it down and buy some time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina stopped directly opposite her, meeting Emma’s eyes across the top of the diamond. “I’ll try and contain its energy as long as I can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It won’t be long,” Emma said. “We’ll have the beans soon - then we can get the hell out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina hesitated. “Slowing the device … It’s going to require all the strength I have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something in Emma’s gut clenched, remembering the way Regina had pulled Henry to one side and apologised, telling her how much she loved him. “You’re not coming with us, are you? When you said goodbye to Henry … you were saying goodbye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gave her a trembling smile. “He knows I love him, doesn’t he?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina, no!” Emma protested. “There has got to be another way.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re all right, you know,” Regina said, apparently having not heard her at all. “Everything that’s happening … it’s my fault. I created this device. It’s only fitting that it takes my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “What am I supposed to tell Henry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell him …” Regina said slowly. “Tell him that, in the end, it wasn’t too late for me to do the right thing.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina, please …” Emma said again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen,” Regina whispered. “Let me die as Regina.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Granny’s was chaos. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire town, it seemed, had gathered in the diner, speaking in hushed voices, but Snow, David and Hook were all outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are they?” Emma asked hurriedly. “I thought you’d have started sending people through.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s only one,” Snow said. “It’s going to take a long time to get everyone though it - how long do we have?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chewed on her lower lip. “About that - Regina’s slowing it down, but … It’s going to drain her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Snow asked, but another voice had chimed in, and Emma closed her eyes, praying that when she opened them, Henry wouldn’t be standing in the open doorway with Archie and some of the dwarfs, staring at her with horror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, no, there he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Mom going to die?” Henry asked, his lower lip trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She said …” Emma reached for him, cupping his face in her hands. “She said that in the end it wasn’t too late to do the right thing.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The bean,” Snow said. “We sent the wraith through a portal; why can’t we do the same thing with the trigger?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we going to send it?” Emma asked. “When we sent the wraith through, it killed a man. Or took his soul, or whatever. It’s not like the Enchanted Forest is abandoned; we’d have to send it somewhere else and - and what if it doesn’t work?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if it does?” Snow asked. “I killed her mother, Emma. I can’t just leave her to die.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cora had to die,” Emma said, painfully aware that Henry didn’t need to be hearing any of this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama,” Henry said, “why don’t you want to help her?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Emma said gently. “Of course I do, Henry. But sacrificing the entire town to save one life doesn’t make any sense. I just … I don’t want you to be alone, like I was.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, we sacrificed you to save everyone once,” Snow said softly. “You suffered for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one is going to go along with this,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we will,” Archie said firmly. “Our king and queen have never led us wrong. We’ve always followed them. I’m not going to stop now.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a soft murmur of agreement behind them - a testament to how much they trusted Snow White, given Emma was certain that most of them would be happy to see Regina dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As though reading her mind, Archie softened his tone, addressing his words to Henry more than anyone else. “I have spoken to Regina more than anyone might think. And I would never break that confidentiality. But I will say that her actions were never borne from evil and the desire to be so. Fear, pain, grief, anger - certainly. But there is not a person here who has not felt any of those, nor has not succumbed to their effects.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we take the easy way out,” Snow said, “we will be building a future on Regina’s blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed, but before she could speak, the ground shook once more, cries of terror coming from inside the diner. “Alright,” she said hastily, “we have to try.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma caught Henry’s arm before he could sprint forward at Regina. “Give her space, kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” Regina asked when they reappeared, her voice strained with the effort of containing the effects of the trigger. “You’re supposed to be evacuating the town.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve only got one bean,” David said. “We’re going to send the trigger through it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina managed a shaky laugh. “Sacrificing the town to save my life? Whose genius idea was that?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mine,” Snow said. “I’m not letting you do this, Regina.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have a choice,” Regina said. “It won’t work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma pulled the pouch from her pocket. “Yeah, well, we’re going to give it a go.” She tipped up the pouch, only to find … “Son of a bitch.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Swan, watch your tongue around our son please,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hook intercepted the pouch after the decision was made,” Emma said. “I talked him into giving it back, but … The bean’s gone.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Son of a bitch,” David muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you can watch yours as well,” Regina snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now what?” Emma asked helplessly. “If we can’t get rid of the trigger, and we can’t evacuate the town … what do we do? The Jolly Roger will be halfway to another realm by now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, think quickly,” Regina said shakily. “I can’t contain it much longer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s heart stopped, her own mortality crashing down on her. This, here and now, was on her, not Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could she have trusted Hook’s newfound altruism? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could she - an experienced pickpocket - not check that he really had given the bean back?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her focus shifted to her parents, who were holding Henry close to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom …” she whispered. “Dad …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both reached for her at once, enfolding her in their arms, David’s hand cupping the back of her head the way it had when they first met - at least with full knowledge of who they were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could still count on one hand the number of times she had hugged her parents, and now this was likely to be the last.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry wiggled out from between them to approach Regina, and Emma closed her eyes, filling the space he had left to be held closer by her parents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Henry,” Regina said, her voice choked with tears. “I only wish I that I was strong enough to stop all this. I’m just not …” Her voice faltered, or possibly Emma stopped listening, because all of a sudden, hope dawned in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled away from her parents so suddenly that they looked startled, but something in her eyes apparently stopped them from asking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may not be strong enough,” Emma said, taking a step towards Regina and Henry. “Maybe <em>we</em> are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry released his mother. “Will that work?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing to lose, right?” Emma whispered to Regina. “I mean - if we don’t try, we’re both going to die anyway.” She gave one more look to her parents. “Henry, go with your grandparents.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no time for further words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow and David took Henry’s hands and hurried to take shelter around the corner, while Emma took her place opposite Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Follow your instincts,” Regina whispered. “Your magic will lead you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, raising her hands to hover them over the diamond the way Regina’s were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, it didn’t hurt, the magnetic pull drawing against her, and then the pain began to register; if they survived, Emma was going to have to ask Regina how she wasn’t screaming in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, with her parents and son in earshot, she was going to try her hardest not to make any noise either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, all of a sudden, with a flash of light and a blast of magic, Emma was thrown backwards, colliding heavily with the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her vision went black momentarily - or maybe it was longer than a moment, she wasn’t sure - but then her eyes blinked open, focusing on the roof of the cavern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re alive,” David muttered from nearby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face appeared in her field of vision and she took his hand, using it to pull herself to her feet. “We did it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes we did,” Regina said, showing her the now dull diamond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her parents embracing her proudly, for a split second, Emma thought that everything might be alright.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she suddenly realised that something wasn’t quite right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no answer, and she fought her way out of her parents’ arms to return to the spot they had taken shelter. “Henry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is he?” Regina asked. “What’s happened?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s torchlight fell on something lying up ahead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry’s satchel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ve taken him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was emotionally and physically drained after the events of the last twenty-four hours (not even that). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina was still recovering from the after-effects of Greg’s torture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither of them was going to let that stop them from going after their son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four of them sprinted for the dock - the last place anyone had seen either Greg or Tamara.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there they were - standing at the water’s edge, Henry clutched tight between them, fighting against their grip. Greg raised a hand and threw something into the water, causing a strange glow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The last bean,” Regina groaned. “They’ve opened a portal!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Henry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even as they doubled their efforts, as if in slow motion, Greg and Tamara jumped into the ocean, taking Henry with them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David grabbed Emma around the waist just in time to stop her jumping after them, a millisecond after the portal swirled shut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Emma fought against his arms. “We have to follow them - there has to be a way!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care!” Emma shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without it, there’s no way to follow them,” Regina said. Her tone was measured, even calm, but one look at her face and Emma could see her own distress mirrored in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped fighting against her father’s arms. “There has to be. We can’t let them just take Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They took Henry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now Gold turned up, Belle at his side, no doubt lured out of his grief by curiosity over the sudden change in fortune for the town.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” David said, releasing Emma now he was certain she wouldn’t hurl herself into the water. “You’re the Dark One - do something.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A new grief was stirring in Gold’s eyes, a grief that gave Emma some kind of hope. “Gold, help us.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Gold shook his head. “There’s no way,” he said, his words tinged with a helplessness that had Belle reaching out for his hand. “I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There’s no way in this world without a portal.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s it?” Regina asked. “He’s gone forever? I refuse to believe that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow took a step towards her, maybe to comfort her, maybe to keep her from running off on her own, but before anyone could say anything, a frown creased Belle’s brow and she took a step closer to the edge of the docks. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma turned, shielding her eyes from the sun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sails on the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sails that in no way belonged to any vessel from this realm - at least, not one that was still operational and not in a museum somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hook.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” David said gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to kill him,” Emma said darkly. “If it weren’t for him …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, that’s not the way,” Snow said softly. “He didn’t kill August. Or Neal. Or take Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he made it a damn sight easier for Greg and Tamara to do the last two,” Gold said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, now you know it’s a bad idea,” Regina said. “Miss Swan, do I need to remind you of our discussion earlier?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, her eyes flickering to her mother. “It’s not the same.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s more similar than you might think,” Regina said, softening her tone a little. “Miss Swan - Emma - how many times have you said to me that we have to think about what Henry would want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma deflated a little, her gaze returning to the sea, where the Jolly Roger was growing ever closer. She couldn’t help remembering Neal’s words to Henry, about the nature of heroes and necessary tasks. Her hand drifted to her stomach of its own accord, settling over the place where her child should be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She caught herself a second later, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Her parents were looking at each other, having one of those silent conversations they seemed so good at (probably about how to handle her). Gold’s eyes were fixed on the approaching ship, Belle’s attention focused on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Regina … Regina had clearly seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma met her eyes openly, silently pleading with her not to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina tilted her head in an unspoken question, and Emma gave a tiny shake of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something akin to understanding glowed in Regina’s eyes just as the dock shook slightly as the ship was bumped against it by the waves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” David said, oblivious to the silent discussion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t,” Emma said flatly. “For Henry’s sake.” She stepped up to the gangplank just as Hook appeared at the top of it. “What the hell are you doing here?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Helping,” Hook said dully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes. “Well, you’re too late.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hook cast a glance around the harbour. “Am I?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma frowned. “I thought you didn’t care about anyone but yourself.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I just needed reminding that I could,” Hook said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough waiting around,” Regina interrupted. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go?” Hook asked. “Where? I thought we were saving the town.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We already did,” David said coldly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get Henry,” Emma said. “Greg and Tamara took him through a portal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something flickered in Hook’s eyes. “Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s great, Hook,” Regina said, “but how will we track them.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave that to me,” Gold said. “I can get us where we need to go.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then let’s do it,” Snow said brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hook nodded, leading them aboard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belle,” Gold said, before she could follow. “I have to go. You have to stay here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Belle protested. “Why? I want to help!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The town is no longer safe,” Gold said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Belle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” David echoed, catching the last words before he could board.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold sighed. “Well, Greg and Tamara weren’t working alone; others will follow.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David shook his head. “No, we can’t leave people in danger.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold rolled his eyes, pulling a small scroll from his pocket and handing it to Belle. “After we’ve gone, follow these instructions. It’s a cloaking spell. It’ll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But then how will you find your way back to me?” Belle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold hesitated, glancing at David, who got the message and jogged up the gangplank out of earshot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not coming back,” Belle said quietly. “Are you?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The prophecy,” Gold said softly. “The boy is my undoing. But he’s also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honour Baelfire. He’s gone. And I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle nodded. “I understand. But I also know that the future isn’t always what it seems. I will see you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On deck, Emma had taken herself right to the bow of the ship, staring out at the horizon while her parents discussed sailing and navigation with Hook.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we weren’t going to talk about it,” Emma murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just making sure you’re not going to collapse in some foreign realm,” Regina said, not quite managing a complete air of disinterest. “When did it happen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her parents were out of earshot. “Just after Neal fell through the portal. Whale took a look. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina lifted a hand. “May I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded. “Go ahead. Just make sure they don’t see you; they’d probably assume you were trying to kill me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled weakly, her hand glowing. Emma winced at the warmth that wrapped around her, almost bordering on too hot, but it vanished just as quickly as it came.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fine,” Regina said. “Sorry about the heat; healing spells are not my speciality.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine,” Emma muttered. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They don’t know?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They didn’t know I had anything to lose,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Gold said loudly as he boarded the ship, without Belle, “are you done trying to kill me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe so,” Hook said reluctantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excellent,” Gold said, with mock cheeriness. “Then you can live.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a wave of his hand, a white sphere appeared atop one of the barrels, and everyone gathered around it, watching with bated breath as the old sorcerer pricked his thumb and let the blood drop on the sphere’s surface.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The surface shimmered, dissolving into milky clouds that cleared to reveal …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is that?” Regina asked. She glanced up, noting the trepidation on Gold’s face. “Where did they take Henry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neverland,” Hook said. “That’s Neverland.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes widened. “Neal … Neal said he spent time there. He said that all the stories we know in this realm are wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are,” Gold said darkly. “Let’s just say if you think I’m bad … you’ve seen nothing yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal was right - Neverland was nothing like Emma had ever imagined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing like anyone had ever imagined, for that matter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The so-called Lost Boys were nothing less than psychopaths, however old they appeared to be, and had already tried to kill them more than once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they were capable of it - they had found Greg and Tamara’s bodies within an hour of landing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold had long-since struck out on his own, frustrated by the restrictions her parents’ moral code was putting on them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina had stayed at first, but now she had disappeared as well, and Emma could only hope that it was a conscious - or even a willing - decision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The encounter with Tinkerbelle had shaken Regina, but neither of them had elaborated further than to say that they had a shared history.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Shared history’ had to be the biggest understatement in question, considering the fact that Emma had seen the fairy tear Regina’s heart out - and not lost hers in return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Regina gone, Tinkerbelle was still nearby, but for the most part, Emma had only her parents and Hook for company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her feelings towards the latter had softened a little on the voyage to Neverland, her anger pacified by his apparently genuine concern for Henry, although he still hadn’t told her why.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, once she had made it clear that she would not tolerate him flirting with her or hitting on her - even in jest - he became surprisingly good company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even David seemed to have warmed to him somewhat, but Emma had a feeling that had something to do with an injury he had been trying to hide that had since disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when Hook returned to the camp one evening with the words “Who wants some good news?”, it actually made her smile and scramble to her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You found him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hook grimaced. “Sorry, Swan, no. But Pan found us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not good news,” David said, gripping his sword.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not to worry,” Hook said, “he doesn’t think we’ll find his camp so he’s not worried about us.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he’s not,” Emma muttered. “That still doesn’t make it good news.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a cave near here,” Hook said, “with a prisoner. Apparently Baelfire survived the fall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and Emma took a step forwards. “Why would he tell us this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s an enchanted cave,” Hook said, “requires complete honesty to break. I’d wager he’s hoping you won’t be able to resist saving him and, in doing so, completely destroy your relationship with your parents. And, alone, you’ve got no hope.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would honesty destroy our relationship?” Snow asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone has their secrets, Your Majesty,” Hook said, “even from their loved ones. At the very least, it might slow you down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t matter,” Emma said. “We can’t just … leave him there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It could have still been a trap, but everyone agreed that Emma was right - if Neal had somehow survived the fall, and wound up on Neverland, they had to save him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">True to Hook’s word, the cave was relatively close, but getting in took some doing; the crevice was tight and narrow, and entry involved a lot of passing supplies back and forth so they could each take it in turns to hold their breath and squeeze through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, though, they emerged into an enormous cavern, lit only by the moonlight streaming through the cracks in the ceiling above them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there, across a great chasm, on a lone column of stone, was a cage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took a step closer, lifting her lantern; something inside the cage moved, and then Neal’s face appeared, eyes wide with shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma managed a smile, but it was weak and unconvincing. How was she supposed to get him out?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, if she got him out, how was she supposed to get him across the chasm? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It must be a hundred feet across,” Snow said, echoing Emma’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if we fashioned a rope, there’s nothing to attach it to,’ David said. “No way to swing over.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do we do?” Emma asked, flexing her fingers and trying to urge some kind of magic to come to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was no use though, her grasp on her magic was tenuous at best, in spite of Regina’s attempts to teach her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you what needs to be done,” Hook said. “Consider this the moment of truth. Literally. Now who wants to kick things off?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, glancing over at her parents, neither of whom looked as confident as they had earlier. “So we just … tell the truth?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye,” Hook said. “I’ll go first, shall I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked weakly. “Well, I’m sure you must have a secret or two up your sleeve.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You asked me on the voyage here,” Hook said, “why I returned to Storybrooke, and then why I stayed to help. And the truth is - I made a mistake, a long time ago. I was so focused on getting revenge on the Crocodile that I failed to remember that …” he glanced across at Neal. “Milah was going back for her son. Her son’s wellbeing and safety would always have been more important to her than avenging her. I should never have abandoned him. I let her down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he finished speaking, there was an ominous rumbling sound and a stone pathway began to form between them and the cage, stopping about a third of the way across.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence that followed was heavy, broken only by David clearing his throat. “Snow …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, me next,” Snow said firmly. “Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma, and all of that happiness, there’s something I haven’t wanted to admit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma couldn’t help taking a step closer, even though she was sure her mother was talking to her father more than to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Snow smiled - albeit sadly - and her next words were definitely directed at Emma. “Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman, whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud.” She looked at David. “But she’s all grown up. And as much as I want to pretend I’m okay with that, I’m not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it’s not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything - her first step, her first word, her first smile … We missed it all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma knew what was coming next, but clearly David didn’t. “What are you saying?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it,” Snow said. “I want to have another baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rumbling noise again, and the bridge grew further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother looked so relieved and so distraught all at once, and Emma wanted to say something, but at the same time, she knew that this was a conversation for her parents, and one that she probably should not even be hearing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing in this world would make me happier,” David said, his voice choked, “and I know with all my heart that you would make an amazing mother. You <em>are</em> an amazing mother,” he added, before Emma could interject. “But that can never happen. At least, not with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That … was not what she was expecting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither was Snow. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure,” David said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A cure for what?” Snow asked, in dangerously low voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dreamshade,” David admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Lost Boys,” Snow whispered. “The arrow. You pushed me out of the way.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t fast enough,” David said. “I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure but it comes at a price. I can’t leave Neverland. If I do, I’ll die.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bridge had reached the cage, but Emma wasn’t watching, her eyes fixed on her mother’s face, anger and grief warring for control in her expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on, Emma,” Snow said in a low voice, not taking her eyes off her husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reluctantly turning away, Emma made her way across the bridge, falling to her knees beside the cage. “Any chance you couldn’t hear any of that?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Neal said. “I heard everything.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any chance they won’t hear me?” Emma asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Swan,” Hook said, eyeing Snow and David almost nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded with a sigh. “Well, I’ve got quite a few secrets. But I think I know which one it’s going to want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal managed a weak smile. “Is it that the ‘I love you’ before I fell was a platonic one? Because I knew that. So was mine.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Emma said, because she did. “But it wasn’t. I wish it was.” She took a deep breath, addressing her lap instead of his face. “I was pregnant. I found out a week or so after we lost him and I … I miscarried after you fell through the portal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bars of the cage withdrew and Neal immediately pulled her into a hug, murmuring his apologies over and over again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, no one tried to talk to her about it while they made their way back to the campsite. Emma stuck to Neal’s side, filling him in on what had happened since he fell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In turn, he told her about waking in the Enchanted Forest and meeting Mulan, who was now part of Robin Hood’s Merry Men.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he admitted to using the man’s small child as bait to summon the Shadow, Emma nearly took his head off.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s fine,” Neal assured her. “If I’d thought he wouldn’t be, I would never have suggested it. And he certainly wouldn’t have agreed to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tinkerbelle was waiting for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was here, briefly,” Tinkerbelle said. “She said they’ve figured out a way of getting a message back to your home, to get some kind of weapon they can use against Pan.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s hope so,” Neal said grimly. “He was even a match for Papa, although that might have been shock.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shock?” David asked, apparently giving up for now on getting his wife to speak to him again. “He’s the Dark One. What shocks him?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, shock may not be the best word,” Neal conceded. “I think he already knew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knew what?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turns out Pan is my grandfather,” Neal said heavily. “He abandoned Papa so he could come here and stay forever young without any responsibility.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma closed her eyes. “Well, this family tree just got weirder.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about it,” Neal muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma tried not to wince. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow put a gentle hand on her arm, her eyes filled with sorrow. “Then let me speak? Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed, allowing her mother to lead her away from the group a little and out of earshot. “I would have told you at some point. I just … I wanted to keep it for myself for a little bit and then it was gone, and then Henry and …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetheart, I’m not upset,” Snow interrupted. “I’m just concerned. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled weakly. “No. I will be.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow nodded when she said nothing else. “I was’t expecting you to say that much, to be honest. Just … Well, you know that when you want to talk, I’ll be here.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until we find Henry,” Emma said. “And then you’ll stay here, won’t you?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow looked at her, wide-eyed with surprise. “What?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“David can’t leave,” Emma said. “You won’t leave him here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow hesitated. “Emma …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it,” Emma said firmly. “I’m not upset, Snow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You … You were calling us Mom and Dad for a moment there,” Snow said, tentatively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to,” Emma admitted after a moment. “I just … I’ve been calling you Snow and David for so long that old habits die hard, I guess. I have to really concentrate.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now you’re losing us again,” Snow finished sadly. “Emma, I’m sorry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is what it is,” Emma said managing a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to know that … what I said about having another baby,” Snow said, “it was never meant to … I think it sounded … I don’t want you to think …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would I have been an only child?” Emma said, cutting off her attempts to explain herself. “If the curse had never been cast and I’d grown up with you in the Enchanted Forest, would I have been an only child?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We didn’t want you to be,” Snow said honestly. “We always intended on having more than one child.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took her hand. “Then I don’t feel like I’m being replaced. I know what you were trying to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow sighed. “And you’d be okay? If we had another baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wrinkled her nose. “I mean, I’ll have the same problem all older siblings have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which is what?” Snow asked, worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The reminder that your parents are still having sex,” Emma said with a grin. “And, yeah, assuming we can find a way to get you both back home, there’ll be a point that I see you with them as a baby and wish I’d had that with you. But I like to think I wouldn’t resent you or the baby for that; it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we can find a way home,” Snow repeated quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we can’t …” Emma hesitated. “Let’s cross that bridge if we have to, yeah? What do you think Regina and Gold are up to?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not worried about Regina,” Snow admitted. “Her priority is Henry. My only concern is her turning to, um, old habits in order to save him. But Gold …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He won’t hurt Henry,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have you been standing there?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you asked what Regina and Papa were up to,” Neal said. “Came to tell you Hook and Tinkerbelle managed to scrounge up something to eat. But there is something you should know.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I found Papa, he thought I was a trick,” Neal said. “Some kind of hallucination. He said it wasn’t going to stop him - that he would sacrifice himself to save his grandson if he had to.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in Storybrooke, Belle was sat at the counter at Granny’s, spending her lunch break alone, as usual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since Rumple had left, she had taken to splitting her days, spending the mornings in the pawn shop, making sure that everything still ticked over, and the afternoons in the library.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had even taken over the rent collection, checking over the ledger books Gold had kept under the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That part, she had been somewhat nervous about, but people responded far better to her than they had to Rumple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that that should have surprised her - she was well aware that her true love was not exactly gifted in the ‘people skills’ department.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A plate landed in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts. Her gaze fell on the stacked cheeseburger and salad, and she heaved a sigh, one that did not go unnoticed by the woman on the other side of the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter?” Granny asked, a little impatiently. “Too many pickles, not enough pickles …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no,” Belle said with a weak smile. “I guess I’m just … not hungry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Granny rolled her eyes and walked away, Archie rolled up his newspaper and moved down the counter to sit beside her. “Alright, that’s the fourth cheeseburger you’ve turned down this week. This is about Gold, isn’t it?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly not my cooking,” Granny muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie gave her a chiding look until she moved out of earshot - well, human earshot at least. “You miss him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle hesitated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie had - unopposed - taken up Regina’s mantle in her absence, and was surely far too busy to listen to her woes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On top of that, she was still used to people judging her, referring to her love for Rumple as something unnatural or to be ashamed of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Archie’s eyes were kind and understanding. He had been the first after Snow White to consider Regina’s redemption something possible and tangible, and had, in fact, been going through the archives and letting everyone know exactly what Regina had done for the town during the twenty-eight years they couldn’t remember.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lot, as it turned out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Belle turned to face him, and let herself spill her worries. “Yes. And it’s not just … He said he was going off to his death. And I … I … I wish I was able to help him, and help save Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie hesitated a second, apparently taken aback by her revelation. “You protected Storybrooke. That’s just as important.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle shook her head. “All I did was pour a potion over some rocks. The dwarves did all the hard work.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Archie said softly, touching her arm. “You wanted to be a hero. Sounds like you were. You kept the bad guys out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What bad guys?” Belle asked bitterly, ignoring the bell over the door as it rang. “Come on, face it - nobody’s coming here. I wasn’t on that ship because he doesn’t need me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beg to differ, sister. Cause this little lady just swam a real long way to find you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle twisted on her stool to see Leroy standing just inside the door. Beside him was a stranger, which would have alarmed Belle were it not for the fact that this woman clearly was <em>not</em> from the Land Without Magic; her red hair was damp and plastered against her skin, and she was wearing apurple bikini that looked like it was made from seashells, and a skirt that appeared to be made of seaweed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone - maybe Leroy - had lent her a leather jacket which was wrapped around her shoulders, preserving her modesty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you didn’t notice the sign?” Granny asked. “No shirt, no shoes, no service.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now you’ve got a dress code?” Leroy asked. “I seem to recall some Ruby outfits that are seared into my brain.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Granny gave him a dirty look and Belle rose from her seat. “So who are you; why are you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I came from Neverland,” the woman said with a smile. “Rumplestiltskin sent me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle’s heart swelled in her chest. “Wait, he’s alive?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” the woman said. “And he wanted me to give you this.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle took the object and examined it closely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It appeared to be some kind of shell. There was no writing on it, nothing to explain why it was so important for Belle to have it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?” Belle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ariel,” she said, shivering a little. “I’m a mermaid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That explained the strange bracelet on her arm; Belle had seen something similar in the Dark Castle, which Rumple had told her would allow a mermaid to grow legs rather than a tail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle slipped the shell into her purse. “Granny, can I take that burger to go please?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Granny nodded approvingly, pulling out a box from under the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be cold,” Belle said.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a little chilly,” Ariel admitted. “Even if it is warm here.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can borrow something of mine,” Belle told her, taking the to-go box. “We’re about the same size. And we can split the burger. That is, if you eat meat?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” Ariel said, frowning slightly. “But I don’t know what a burger is.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle smiled. “Neither did I.” Giving Leroy a smile, she led Ariel out of the diner and down the street to the pawn shop, her heart much lighter with every step. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know what it is?” Belle asked, while Ariel changed.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a sand dollar,” Ariel said from the next room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A sand dollar?” Belle repeated. “What am I supposed to do with it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ask me,” Ariel said. “I’m just the delivery girl.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At a loss, Belle set the sand dollar on Rumple’s workbench and grabbed a magnifying glass, intent on examining it more closely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except before she had a chance to do so, the sand dollar began to glow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like you figured it out,” Ariel said, coming to join her, looking much more comfortable in one of Belle’s outfits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle spared her a smile, as the glow grew bigger and bigger, and then suddenly, there he was, right in front of her, like a mirage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belle.” His voice echoed around them, and she ached to reach out and touch him, knowing that it would do her no good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope you raised the cloaking spell,” Rumple continued. “The people headed for town are far more dangerous than even I first believed. They’re unwitting pawns in Pan’s game.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle winced. Her knowledge of Neverland was limited; despite access to all the books in the library of the Dark Castle, information about Neverland was few and far between.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had heard enough, though, to have a good idea of how dangerous Pan was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you I was going to my death. I’ve found another way. I can defeat Pan and live. But only if you get me something from the shop. The object that I need is hidden, but I know that with the strength of our love, you’ll find it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image vanished, leaving Belle’s heart pounding and her mind spinning.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s really into being cryptic, isn’t he?” Ariel asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wants my help,” Belle whispered. “He wants me to save him. Save Henry. Save everyone.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what are we looking for?” Ariel asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure,” Belle admitted. “You’ll stay and help?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, whatever it is, I need to take back,” Ariel pointed out, “or you’ll have no way to get it to him. Plus, I had to leave my true love behind in the Enchanted Forest, and … he might be here, I don’t know.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s his name?” Belle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eric,” Ariel answered. “He was the prince of a maritime kingdom, on a diplomatic visit … Everyone came here with the curse?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not everyone,” Belle said. “If he is here, there’ll be paperwork somewhere. Regina kept meticulous records. You help me find whatever Rumple needs, and I’ll find out where your prince is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were strangers in Storybrooke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, however, they came to the B&amp;B accompanied by Belle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Belle …” Ruby began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They came in before the cloaking spell and they know about magic,” Belle said briskly. “They’re going to help us.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby eyed them warily. “How can you be so sure?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pan has their sister,” Belle said. “They just helped me send help off to Rumple so we can save her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby relaxed a little. “I suppose you need a room.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” the taller of the two men said quietly. “We don’t mean any harm, miss; we promise.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just want our sister back,” the other man said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby nodded. “Names?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling,” the first man said. “John and Michael.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby filled in the guestbook and handed them a key. “Room ten. Breakfast is included in the price of the room, but we don’t make it here. If you’ve been here a while, you’ll have seen the diner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the two men were out of earshot, Ruby leaned on the counter. “Granny said a mermaid showed up with a message.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle smiled tiredly. “He needed a magical object. He says he has a way of saving Henry and destroying Pan without killing himself.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby still did not trust Rumplestiltskin as far as she could throw him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her wolf liked him even less.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she had to admit that he loved Belle purely and honestly, and his grief at losing Baelfire, while it had been borne in private, had been tangible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Ruby kept her concerns to herself and sent Belle off with a hug, grateful that her friend was, at least, smiling again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would keep an eye on those strangers though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Returning to her book, Ruby leaned back on her chair, propping her feet up on the reception desk. If Granny found her like that, she’d give her a clip round the ear, but Granny would be at the diner for at least another few hours - and John and Michael made the sixth and seventh people she had sold a room to in the last three decades.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when the front door opened again ten minutes later, Ruby’s immediate thought was that it was Belle back, finally taking her up on the offer of company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it wasn’t Belle standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nor was it a stranger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was someone Ruby had believed she would never see again - at least not for another thirty years or so - and she was on her feet and round the desk before she had processed the information.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God, August!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August chuckled, accepting her hug, lifting her feet off the ground. “Hey Rubes.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you … I mean … Why aren’t …?” Ruby released him. “You look like you again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m still a bit groggy,” August said. “The way Blue explained it was that my body needed time to heal so the magic made me a child again to give it a chance to do so. Papa’s … not handling it well.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh dear,” Ruby murmured, reaching for her phone. “Archie with him?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I came here first,” August said. “I didn’t want to scare Emma; she might shoot me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby finished her text to Archie and then fixed him with a look. “You may want to sit down.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” August asked. “Is Emma okay?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To the best of my knowledge,” Ruby said slowly. “But she’s also not in Storybrooke.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, she’s not in Storybrooke?” August asked. “Papa said Tamara had been dealt with, but he was too upset to tell me anything else; where’s Emma?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s in Neverland,” Ruby said, “looking for Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August stared at her. “Maybe you’d better start from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">True to her promise to Ariel, Belle spent several hours with Archie in Regina’s office, going through all of the paperwork.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Ariel returned, knocking on the pawnshop door early one morning, still dripping wet, Belle had an answer for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He works down at the docks on a fishing vessel,” Belle said, as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not now,” Ariel said hastily, before Belle could hug her. “Only one of us needs to be wet. Can I …?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Belle said, ushering her through to the back room. “Help yourself; I’ll make us breakfast. The fishing boats won’t be back until later anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was something that Belle had found quite interesting about their lives in Storybrooke - after the curse broke, everyone had kept up their day-jobs, even those who had been royalty back home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ella, of course, had not grown up in a palace, so for her to remain in her job as a waitress was, by all accounts, a far better life than she had growing up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Snow had continued working at the school, David still worked at the animal shelter when he wasn’t at the sheriff’s office, Thomas was still a mechanic, and Eric was still a fisherman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only real exception had been the former King George, who apparently considered even an attorney beneath him, but he was locked up following his ill-fated attempt to frame Ruby for murder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Belle and Ariel stepped out on to the docks, the sun was well up and the fishing boats had returned, fishermen and customers bustling back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure he’s here?” Ariel asked, her eyes scanning the crowd.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He should be,” Belle said. “The rest of Regina’s records were pretty clear.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crowds parted and Ariel’s gaze settled on a man by one of the boats, cleaning fish at a trestle table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that him?” Belle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ariel nodded with a smile - a smile that vanished when the man forcefully beheaded the next fish. “Oh boy. He must be really mad.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on,” Belle urged, giving her a little push.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tentatively, Ariel approached the table. “Eric?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric glanced up automatically, then did a double-take. “Ariel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle smiled to herself as he removed his apron and rounded the table, pulling Ariel into a passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she turned away to give them some privacy, sunlight reflected off of something in the sky. At first, she assumed it must have been some kind of aircraft, but then there was another flash of light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Ariel asked, tucked into Eric’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle shielded her eyes, her jaw dropping when the Jolly Roger broke through the cloaking spell, swooping down to land on the ocean. “It’s him … He’s come back to me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Normally I wouldn't post next Saturday, because it's the day after Christmas, and we'd be going to visit family, but our family consists of about sixteen different households so it's going to be a quiet one. And I will be posting (even though it feels like no one's actually reading this).<br/>I hope you all have a happy - and safe - festive season, whatever holidays you do - or don't - celebrate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoping everyone had a happy and safe Christmas, if you celebrate; if not, hoping you're all happy and safe anyway!</p><p>There is further discussion in this chapter of Emma's miscarriage, so if this is a sensitive topic, you might want to skim to the scene break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time the ship docked, the word had spread through the town, and everyone gathered on the docks, all desperate to see that everyone had returned safely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Henry appeared at the top of the gangplank, the crowd burst into cheers, which were only sustained when Emma, then Snow and David followed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle hung back, letting Granny and Ruby fuss over Henry and Emma, while her gaze remained fixed on the ship, until Rumple appeared, giving her a slight smile. She reached for him as soon as he was close enough, letting him hold her close, closing her eyes as something settled inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you I’d see you again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rumple smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “That’s the last time I don’t listen to you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Neverland …” Belle said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… was dying,” Rumple finished. “Pan wanted to use Henry’s heart to sustain it. Pan is trapped and Henry’s safe.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you … brought the Lost Boys home?” Belle asked, eyeing the boys now disembarking the ship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Among them was a girl dressed in a nightdress and a dressing gown. A shout of “Wendy!” went up behind her, and Wendy Darling went running into her younger - now older - brother’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couldn’t very well leave them there,” Rumple said. “I don’t trust them, but you know what the Charmings are like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Belle greeted automatically, before her eyes registered who was in front of her. “How …?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bae got help,” Rumple said, beaming. “And joined us to rescue Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neal grinned at her. “Surprise.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle hugged him tightly. “Thank goodness you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Henry was greeted with enthusiasm, Emma was fully intending on figuring out what to do with the Lost Boys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Gold’s help, the waters were still doing their work, and Snow stayed glued to her husband’s side, leaving only briefly to greet Ariel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I know I said I was okay with being a big sister,” Emma said quietly. “But I’m really hoping I’m not about to get that many brothers.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow smiled. “No, sweetheart. That’s a bit too much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can help,” Abigail said, approaching them. “Frederick and I have far too much room in that big house. We’ve got more than enough space to set them up until we can find them families.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“While they discuss that,” Ruby said, appearing at Emma’s side with a smile, “you need to come with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Emma asked, her eyes automatically finding Henry, who was surrounded by some of the dwarves. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He seems to be doing well,” Ruby commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope so,” Emma said. “He’s been through a lot; I wouldn’t be surprised if he crashes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina was watching him as well, she realised, the same worry in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know that magic takes time to work?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No …” Emma said slowly. “Why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it does,” Ruby said. “Sometimes it takes a while to heal someone and the body does something odd while it waits.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to know,” Emma said dryly. “Should I worry about Henry turning into a frog or something?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not talking about Henry,” Ruby said. She guided Emma round a huddle of people and then there he was, standing at the edge of the docks as though nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stopped dead, her breath catching in her throat. “August?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blue didn’t want to say anything because she wasn’t sure it was going to reverse,” Ruby said, grinning like a madwoman. “Go on!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took a tentative step forwards, her eyes locked on his. His lips curved in a smile, Ruby gave her a little shove, and then she was running.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her arms wrapped around him and he spun her around to offset the impact. She buried her face in his neck, tears beginning to seep into his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here, Ems; I’m here,” he murmured, over and over again into her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was vaguely aware of her parents joining them, but only when she heard Henry’s voice did she loosen her grip a little, pulling back to wipe her eyes. “You’re okay.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay,” August said, brushing a kiss to her cheek. “I promise. Hey Henry; you alright?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beaming, Henry stepped forwards to hug him. “I’m fine. I’m glad you’re okay, Dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The title caused Emma to startle, her eyes automatically flickering over to where Neal was talking to Belle and Gold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August was clearly just as surprised, and the expression on his face caused Henry to falter when he let go. “Is … Is that okay?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it is,” August said immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay with us,” Emma added. “But you may want to mention it to your Papa before you use that name around him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry nodded. “Okay. Mama, is it okay if I stay with Mom tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. She wasn’t quite ready to let Henry stray too far from her side again, however much she wanted a private reunion with August.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On saying that, Henry was not just dealing with Neverland and the effects of that, but also the knowledge that Regina had been about to sacrifice herself to protect everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s okay with your mom,” Emma said slowly, “yes of course. Maybe we can all meet for breakfast tomorrow?” She added, as Regina approached.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed. “Of course you’re going to pacify me with breakfast.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, Henry asked if he can stay with you tonight,” Emma said. “I said yes, and maybe we can all have breakfast tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s face lit up in a smile she didn’t bother to hide. “Of course. You’re always welcome with me, sweetheart; you know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry smiled and hugged Regina tightly, as Ruby called out that they’d be holding a party at Granny’s to celebrate the return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma watched Henry tug Regina off in the direction of the diner, resting her head against August’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” August asked, reading her demeanour as well as he ever had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hopefully nothing,” Emma said. “I’m just worried about Henry, that’s all.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he’s been through a lot,” August murmured into her hair. “I’m sure he’ll settle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope so.” Emma tilted her face up to brush a kiss against his jaw. “Do you mind if we don’t go to the party?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I certainly don’t mind a private celebration,” August assured her with a smirk, but Emma didn’t smile. “Em? What’s wrong?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma pulled herself from his arms and took his hand. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Content that her parents (and room-mates) would be occupied at the diner for at least a few hours, if the crowd was anything to go by, she guided him in silence back to the loft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August took his cue from her, letting the walk pass without a word, until her bedroom door closed behind them. “What’s wrong?” He asked again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to tell you something,” Emma said, her voice trembling. “And you’re not going to like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August cupped her face in his hands. “Em, I love you. Whatever it is, we can deal with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gently, Emma took his hands and guided them down to her abdomen. “Ruby filled you in on what you missed?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She did,” August said, his eyes following the path of their hands. “Emma …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was pregnant,” Emma said, cutting him off. “I found out after you … after it happened. I lost the baby the day Neal fell through the portal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Emma …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The affection in his voice caused the dam to finally break and she buried her face in his chest, finally allowing herself to cry properly for the child she never really had a chance to know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His arms closed around her, rocking her a little in comfort, his own tears leaking into her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how it happened,” Emma murmured. “I thought I was covered, but …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The trip to the Enchanted Forest,” August said. “It must have thrown the timing off.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.” Emma pulled back to wipe her eyes. “I’ve got an implant now. Not that I was planning on being with anyone, but … It stops my monthlies and that’s a good thing - something about blood loss.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August shuddered, his hand splaying across her stomach. “And you’re alright?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shrugged, managing a weak smile. “Physically yes. I’m so sorry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August frowned. “Sweetheart, what are you sorry for? It’s not your fault. These things happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stress is bad for a pregnancy. If I hadn’t put myself in that position …” Emma began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would have happened anyway,” August finished with certainty. “If you hadn’t been there, then you still would have had to deal with the trigger, and Regina, and Henry being kidnapped, and any one of those things could have caused it. Not to mention, you’ve got no idea that it was stress that did it - for all we know, this baby just … wasn’t meant to be.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sniffled. “You really believe that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August kissed her forehead. “I do, Princess. Be honest - was it the best time to have a baby?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Emma admitted. “What with everything happening in town and you being a seven-year-old again, it was a terrible time to have a baby. But I would have …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” August said soothingly. “I know you would. And you would have been a wonderful mother to that baby, just as you are to Henry.” He hesitated. “Blue told me once that babies' souls are older than their bodies. It takes a while for them to catch up. Maybe our child knew that it wasn’t time and they’re waiting until it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost a week had passed since their return from Neverland, and Emma’s adrenaline had finally settled - she was no longer waking at every tiny sound, and she no longer found herself panicking when she woke without August at her side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without Pan’s influence, the Lost Boys had opened up to the idea of a new life, with the possible exception of Felix, Pan’s second-in-command, but, without Pan, he seemed lost, rather than dangerous, and Emma wasn’t worried about him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was, however, still worried about Henry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was quiet, too quiet, and spent his days either glued to Regina’s side or reading the storybook, even though she was fairly sure that by now he knew it inside out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since the reunion on the docks, he hadn’t called August ‘Dad’ a second time, and Emma had even brought it up to Neal, to see if maybe Henry had mentioned it to him and received a less-than-happy reaction, but Neal was as surprised as she had been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wanted to think that maybe Henry had said it on a whim and was now just considering his own feelings on the matter, but he was pulling away from her as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, Regina and Emma’s roles seemed to have been reversed; it was now Regina making sure that Emma saw Henry and Emma seemingly relying on Regina’s grace on the matter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only explanation Emma and Regina seemed to have come up with was that Regina was the stronger magic user, and maybe, after his ordeal, she made Henry feel safer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Either way, Regina was certainly <em>not</em> concerned about the turn of events.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And why should she be? Her baby boy was back home with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Certainly, Henry was acting a little out of sorts, she agreed, but nothing to be concerned about, given what he’d been through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Emma returned to work, pushing her concerns to the back of her mind; Regina had known Henry far longer than she had, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Sheriff’s job had certainly become easier - for once, everyone in Storybrooke seemed to be living in harmony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every now and then, one of the families who had taken in a Lost Boy stopped by with their new charge so she could explain how law and order worked in this new land, something that they found surprisingly comforting - at least, it surprised their new parents, not Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s to be expected,” she told Mrs Baker quietly morning. “They’ve been living under a regime where the rules were never clear and that’s scary. It’s much easier and safer when you know what the rules are and the consequences for breaking them. He will test you, just so you know.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we know,” Mrs Baker said with a smile. “Thank you Sheriff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Mr and Mrs Baker left the station with their new son, Grace came in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This, in and of itself, wasn’t unusual; summer vacation had started after all, so she didn’t have school.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when Grace wasn’t at school, it <em>was</em> unusual to see her without her father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning Grace,” Emma said with a smile. “I’m afraid Henry isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Grace said quietly. “I needed to speak to you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something in her voice caught Emma’s attention and she took a proper look at the young girl. She was pale, a little teary-eyed, indecision warring in her expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Emma said gently, getting to her feet. “Why don’t we step into the break room?” She pulled the door of the station closed, flipping the sign to tell any visitors that it was temporarily closed and to call her if they had any issues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace followed her into the break room, taking a seat on the small couch Emma certainly hadn’t napped on more than once. “I’m worried about Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma had been about to offer the girl some hot cocoa, but at this she faltered. “Why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s probably nothing,” Grace said. “He’s been through a lot.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has,” Emma said, coming to sit beside her. “But you know that. And if you hadn’t already considered that, you wouldn’t be here now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace turned a little pink. “It’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. “Grace, you can talk to me. Even if it’s not because you’re concerned, even if it isn’t about Henry. You’re reaching an age where talking to your dad might be difficult, so if you need to talk to a woman about something, please know you can come to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace’s blush deepened. “Thank you. But I really am worried about him, it’s just … At the welcome back party … Henry kissed me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he?” Emma asked. “Did you … want him to?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Grace said hastily. “I mean, yes; I mean … maybe I did, but that’s not the point. He kissed me like that was just a thing we did. He brushed it off afterwards as something he’d wanted to do and he thought maybe I did too, but he hasn’t brought it up since, and … Something’s not right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pan’s shadow had reappeared - and the shadow only took orders from one man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Emma found herself at the town line with her parents, Gold, Belle and a box, while Regina kept Henry safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was convinced that Pan, despite being trapped in Pandora’s Box, was still able to control his shadow - and if he could do that, maybe he was also still influencing Henry’s odd behaviour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still don’t see how it’s safe to let him out,” Belle said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no magic beyond the town line,” Gold explained. “If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he’ll be powerless to fight back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma put out a hand to stop him. “I’m doing this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold sighed. “I dealt with the spell. I can cross the line and retain my memories.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not about that,” Emma said. “There’s no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is <em>my </em>expertise.” She drew her gun. “I’m going to deal with Pan on my terms.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is my father,” Gold said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my hunch,” Emma retorted, taking a step over the town line. “If I fail, you’re more than welcome to pick up the pieces.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, be careful,” Snow said nervously, as Gold waved a hand over the box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It began to glow and he carefully placed it over the town line, outside the reach of magic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a soft pulse of light, Pan appeared slumped on the ground and Emma shifted uncomfortably, raising her gun as he got to his feet, staring at the Storybrooke sign.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Given everything Pan had done, she was perfectly happy to shoot an unarmed man, but she was not willing to stoop so low as to shoot him in the back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That, and she wanted to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when he turned to face her, his eyes widened with unexplained fear at the sight of her gun. “Mama?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma faltered. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you waiting for?” Gold asked. “Shoot him.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t” Pan cried. “Please! I’m Henry! Pan - he switched our bodies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You expect me to believe that?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t listen to him,” Gold spat. “This is one of his tricks.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not!” Pan protested, and, okay, that sounded like her son. “He did it right before Mr Gold captured me in the box, I swear!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t come any closer,” Emma warned, as he seemed about to move towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoot him!” Gold repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s mind was racing, replaying everything that had happened with Henry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was something Henry had said to Pan that made him call August ‘Dad’, assuming that that was the natural state of things - just like kissing Grace at the party.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the reaction had not been what he expected, he had adjusted his behaviour accordingly, rather than committing to anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he was staying with Regina, not because of the increased safety, but because Emma’s magic would tell him if he was lying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe he’s telling the truth,” Emma said. “Maybe that’s why I can’t shake this feeling something’s off about Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe that’s what he wants you to believe,” Gold said impatiently. “If he steps over that line, we’re all dead.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Pan would have no way of knowing there was no magic where he was - he hadn’t even tried to reach for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost like he wasn’t used to having it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Emma said. “If you really are Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got trapped in the mines,” Pan said. “I helped you break into Mom’s house so you could free Mary Margaret. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This proves nothing,” Gold said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s right, Emma,” Snow said. “Henry could have told Pan all of this in Neverland.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma narrowed her eyes, remembering something David had told her in the midst of her grief. “Pan might know facts,” she said slowly. “But life is made up of more than that. There are moments. He can’t possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected, you remember that? Not met, but connected.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smile touched Pan’s face, soft and reminiscent. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where was it?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My castle,” Pan answered immediately. “Right after you came to Storybrooke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what did you tell me?” Emma prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I knew why you gave me up,” Pan said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma lowered her gun a little. “And why was that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you wanted to give me my best chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice was different, but the inflection was the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma holstered her gun and opened her arms. “Henry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry rushed into her embrace, folding his newly tall body to bury his face in her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Henry,” Emma said firmly. “Promise me you’re not going to incinerate us when we step over the line.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking more settled, Gold nodded, and Emma released Henry in favour of taking him back over the town line. He immediately embraced his grandparents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I doubted you, Henry,” Gold said quietly. “And I’m sorry I put you in this box in the first place.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Henry said. “I would’ve done the same thing.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If he’s all the way out here,” David said, “where’s Pan?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d say that’s obvious,” Emma said darkly. “With Regina, pretending to be Henry.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina wasn’t at city hall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nor was she at home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So everyone converged on the cemetery, Emma still trying to get hold of Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything?” Snow asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still not answering,” Emma said, hanging up as the call went to voicemail once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When we find Pan,” Henry said, “remember he’s still in my body. So if you have to throw a fireball or something, at least avoid the face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold couldn’t help smiling. “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August, Tinkerbelle and Hook were outside the vault, watching Neal trying (and failing) to pick the lock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing their voices, Neal straightened up, his eyes falling on Henry. “Is it really you?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papa!” Henry ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, before doing the same to August</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you find the shadow?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Tinkerbelle answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hook held up the candle they had retrieved from Neverland. “We’ll be ready for him when we do.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Pan we should be concerned about now,” Gold said. “Why are we still up here?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s locked up tight,” Neal answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Gold asked, lifting a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pulse of magic shattered against the door but did nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s down there,” Emma said with certainty. “She never locks the door up that tight. I’ve picked that lock before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold nodded. “Fair enough. This is gonna take some time.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone retreated to give him some space and Emma rested her head against the trunk of a nearby tree, feeling August approach her and tuck his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be okay,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if he’s killed her?” Emma whispered, taking care to pitch her voice so Henry wouldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He won’t have done,” August said. “I’m sure she’s alright.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I had your faith,” Emma murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, with a loud bang, the doors to the crypt flew open, and Emma rushed forwards, following Gold down into the vault.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pan wasn’t there, but Regina was, lying motionless on the ground, and Snow darted to her stepmother’s side with a cry of her name, checking on her while David and Emma checked the rest of the vault.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pan’s gone,” David concluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re clear down here,” Emma called up the steps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold stepped over to Regina’s body, urging Snow to back up. With a gentle, almost paternal, brush of his fingers against her cheek, and a soft pulse of magic, Regina stirred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Henry,” Emma said gently. “Somehow Pan switched bodies with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s face fell and she pushed herself up from her prone position on the floor. “And I fell for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We all did,” Snow said kindly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina shook her head, getting to her feet. “I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly, I missed all the signs. I just wanted to believe that he still needed me to be his mother.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still do.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sight of Pan’s body clearly startled Regina, but, like Emma, she immediately saw her son in his eyes. “Henry …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry slipped past Emma and threw his arms around his other mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Regina held her son close, David frowned, looking around. “Do you often bring Henry down here?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never,” Regina said firmly, stroking her son’s hair. “He was worried about the shadow; I was looking for something that might make him feel safer.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he talked his way down here,” Emma concluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?” David asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold took a step away from Regina, approaching an open box nearby, waving a hand over it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever he was looking for, it clearly wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” he said, turning to Regina, “tell me you didn’t keep it down here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where else would I keep it?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Emma asked, looking from one to the other. “What did Pan take?”<br/>Gold sighed. “The Dark Curse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would Pan even want the curse?” Regina asked. “I already cast it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I already broke it,” Emma added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t cast it again,” Gold said darkly. “And this time, without your parents’ true love woven in, you would be powerless to break it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David shook his head. “I don’t understand, we’re already in this land.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?” Snow asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone would forget,” Gold answered. “We would all lose all knowledge of who we are. And Pan would be able to reshape this world into his own playground. Into a new Neverland.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At some point, the rest of Emma and August's reunion will be included in 'Ohana in Private' so watch out for that.</p><p>Also credit where credit is due - I borrowed the idea about "Henry" kissing Grace from MelyndaR's Common Ground series - if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rumplestiltskin was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry was back in his own body, Pan was gone, but the curse had been cast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Rumplestiltskin was dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His magic washed over them, releasing them from the freezing spell that had been holding them in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a primal sob, Belle collapsed, her legs unable to hold herself any longer. Neal crouched beside her, coaxing her into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina bent down, picking up the answer to Pan’s curse, her eyes travelling over the place Gold had been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina?” Snow asked. “Are you okay?”<br/>“I’m fine,” Regina murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry,” Snow whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My father did what he had to do,” Neal said, his voice thick. “He saved us. Regina, don’t let him die for nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina?” Neal prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Regina snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re here for a reason, love,” Hook said impatiently. “Pan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s dead,” Regina said absently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His curse remains,” Hook said. “Can you stop it? Or shall we all start preparing our souls, because mine’s going to take some time.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave him a scolding look, stepping forward to try and comfort Regina - the Dark One’s influence on the Evil Queen may not have been a good one, but it was a profound one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, just like her mother, Regina was likely in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before she could say anything, Leroy’s voice rang out. “The curse is here! The curse! It’s here! It’s coming! From all sides!” He skidded to a halt in front of David. “There’s no escape.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not too late,” David assured him. “We can still stop it, right? Regina?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Regina said firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the price?” Emma asked. “Gold said there was a price. What is our price?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not our price,” Regina said, finally turning to face her so Emma could see the tears in her eyes. “It’s mine.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina smiled sadly. “It’s what I felt when I first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s breath caught, automatically reaching for her son. “Henry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina nodded. “I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?” Snow asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That <em>created</em> Storybrooke,” Regina corrected. “It doesn’t belong here. And neither do any of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breaking the curse destroys the town,” David concluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will wink out of existence as though it were never here,” Regina said quietly. “And everyone will go back to where they’re from, prevented from ever returning.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll go back to the Enchanted Forest,” Emma said, taking August’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All of us,” Regina said. “Except Henry. He will stay here because he was born here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma tightened her arms around Henry. “Alone?!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Regina said. “You’ll take him. Because you’re the saviour. You were created to break the curse, and once again you can escape it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “I don’t want to. We’ll both go back with everyone.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not an option,” Regina said. “I can’t be with him. If I don’t pay the price, none of this will work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s right, Emma,” Snow said, her voice choked with tears. “Henry can’t come. And you can’t leave him alone.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten minutes later, Emma’s car, packed up with her and Henry’s belongings, was parked just inside the town line, while their friends and family gathered to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August turned up with a duffle bag, which he tossed into the trunk. “I’m not leaving you. Not again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You might not have a choice,” Regina warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take that chance,” August said, pressing a kiss to Emma’s temple. “I have to try.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pinocchio,” Geppetto said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As August stepped away to speak to his father, Emma turned to her parents. “I don’t want to.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow cupped her face. “I don’t want you to. Just … We love you, Emma.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Emma took a deep breath, reaching out to take her father’s hand as well. “Listen, I’m going to need you to do something for me.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything,” David agreed readily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t put your life on hold for me,” Emma said. “I’m not dead, just out of reach. Trust that we will be okay, and live your lives. Have the family you wanted to have before everything went to hell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” Snow began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean it,” Emma said, tears beginning to blur her vision. “Just make sure you tell them all about their big sister and how much I love them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow and David pulled her into a hug, all three of them beginning to lose the battle with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Henry got passed from person to person to say goodbye, Neal took him to one side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see each other again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Papa,” Henry said with a brave smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August will look after you and your mama,” Neal said. “I …”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Henry said. “You could probably stay, but Grandma needs you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bae,” Belle said chidingly. “If you can stay with your son, you should do so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grandma, you’re really upset,” Henry said. “You and Papa are the only people who are really mourning Grandpa - you shouldn’t be on your own.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s right, Mom,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Belle faltered, taken aback by both Henry’s words and Neal’s new name, even if it was partly in jest. “You’re a brave boy, Henry; you know that?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I try,” Henry said, his voice muffled in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While everyone said goodbye to Henry, and August spoke to Blue, Regina drew Emma to one side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s something I haven’t told you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What now?” Emma asked, her voice thick with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed. “When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s breath caught. “What?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just what the curse does,” Regina said sadly. “Storybrooke will no longer exist; it won’t ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories, and we’ll just go back </span>
  <span class="s1">to being stories again, as far as you’re concerned.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What will happen to us?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Regina admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August already knew everything,” Emma said now. “What about him?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve talked to Blue,” August said, approaching them. “She’s not sure if I’ll be able to stay with you, but she’s given me a bit of help, so I’ll know you don’t need to break the curse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “That doesn’t sound much like a happy ending.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not,” Regina admitted. “But I can give you one.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can preserve our memories?” Emma asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Regina said. “I can do what I did to everyone else in this town, and give you new ones.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma raised an eyebrow. “You cursed them. They were supposed to be miserable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They didn’t have to be,” Regina said. She turned to where Henry was waiting with his grandparents, all of them looking miserable. Holding out her hand, she silently called her son to her side.  </span>
  <span class="s1">“My gift to you is good memories. A good life for you and Henry. You’ll have never given him up. You’ll have always been together.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would do that?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina nodded. “When I stop Pan’s curse, and you cross that town line, you’ll have the life you always wanted.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it won’t be real,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your past won’t,” Regina conceded. “But your future will.” She pulled Henry into her arms, holding him tightly for one last time, murmuring loving words into his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, with a shaky breath, she released him. “Now go. There isn’t much time left and the curse will be here any minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was an understatement - Emma could see it now, a plume of green smoke on the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a moment to hug Regina. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I promise; he’ll be happy.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s arms contracted around her momentarily, and then she was gone. “Go.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, giving her mother one last hug, before ushering Henry and August into the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sliding into the driver’s seat, she took a second to wipe her eyes and steady her breathing, before starting the engine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just in case,” August said, “I love you.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just in case,” Emma said. “I love you too.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The yellow bug crossed the town line, Emma’s eyes half on the rearview mirror where her family were gathered together, the ominous green smoke growing closer and closer …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma blinked, momentarily distracted from driving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand settled on her thigh and she smiled over at her boyfriend. “Alright?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You tell me,” August said. “You looked sad.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vacation’s over,” Emma said, taking one hand off the wheel to squeeze his. “But it’s okay. We’ve got a whole new adventure in front of us.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Henry said from the backseat, a little whine in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, alright,” Emma said with a grin. “How does New York sound?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope 2021 is better than 2020 (not that that's a high bar to reach!) </p><p>The next chapter in this story is an epilogue that takes place a year later. So, for the sake of chronology, I'm going to hold of posting that chapter until the next story in this series is complete (I have finished writing it, so it will be weekly updates as usual).</p><p>The first chapter of Little &amp; Broken will be uploaded shortly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>One Year Later</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma Swan lived with her son, Henry, and her boyfriend, August, in a small two-bedroom apartment in Manhattan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had moved here a year ago after their old home in Maine had been destroyed by a fire a few days before they were due to go on vacation to the coast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August had convinced them to go ahead with the vacation anyway and joined them a few days before they were due to go to their new home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, it had all happened over the summer break, and Henry had settled well into his new school, making new friends and quickly catching up with his classmates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma flipped the last batch of pancakes and placed them on the kitchen island. “Breakfast’s ready,” she called. “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August appeared from the bathroom, brushing a kiss to her lips as he passed. “Go ahead, sweetheart. I’ll make sure Henry doesn’t overload on sugar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d better,” Emma said playfully. “It’s not fair on Derek for us to leave him with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smiled, lifting her left hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Emma finally had a moment to breathe from her work as a bail bondswoman, August had insisted on taking her out for a day, just the two of them, and their downstairs neighbour, Derek Walsh, had offered to have Henry visit while they did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A side effect from her job - and from growing up in the foster system - Emma was wary about leaving Henry with anyone, something that hadn’t made her life easy when he was a baby and she was a young single mom trying to get by.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Derek was a firefighter, and he was going to take Henry to the fire station, so Emma felt comfortable leaving him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, she had a feeling that August wanted some privacy for a very good reason - and given his recent habit of kissing her left hand and Henry’s recent habit of grinning at her for no apparent reason, she had a feeling she knew what it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On her way to the bathroom, Emma knocked on her son’s bedroom door. “Henry Swan, come and get breakfast before your dad eats it all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes - he wasn’t even thirteen yet, and yet he was already such a teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technically, of course, August wasn’t Henry’s dad, but he had been as good as, since the day they met, when Henry was a few months old.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gently closing the bathroom door behind her, Emma grabbed her make-up bag, humming to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would never have believed, nearly thirteen years ago, as she sat pregnant in a jail cell, that her life would turn out like this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing on her tiptoes, she steadied herself on the bathroom sink; she really needed to get August to move the mirror lower. She’d have done it herself, but the slightest sign of damage and they’d lose their deposit, and her boyfriend had a knack for home improvement and leaving no sign of it afterwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma froze. “Honey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sorry Em,” August called back. “A pigeon just flew in through the window.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chuckled. “Well, try and be surprised more quietly next time, so I don’t nearly blind myself with mascara.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August didn’t respond, which she found a little odd, but then he was probably trying to get rid of the wayward bird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly quietly, she realised a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her job led to a certain amount of paranoia and she put her make-up away, withdrawing her gun from her purse just in case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quietly, she opened the bathroom door, sticking her head out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What if it wasn’t a bird? What if it was something else, and August had told her that to make sure she stayed safe?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she stepped round the corner, there was no bird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there was also no one else in the apartment, and she relaxed, putting the gun away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The movement caught August’s eye, and he smirked. “Paranoid much?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would have expected a bird to be louder,” Emma said. “What happened to it?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It flew out,” August said. He was still standing by the now-closed window, holding what looked like a piece of paper and what might have been a small bottle, which he stuffed in his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Emma asked curiously. “I didn’t hear you get the mail.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t,” August said. “Emma … You know I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes widened. “Now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now what?” August asked apparently bewildered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” Emma said hastily. “Yes, I know you love me. Why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just …” August hesitated, before crossing the room and kissing her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a strange taste lingering on his lips, but Emma could hardly pay attention to that when he kissed her like that, all lust and desperation, his hands gripping her hips, and …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes flew open, a thousand images assaulting her at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giving Henry up … Finding Storybrooke … Meeting August … <em>Losing</em> August … Neverland … Her parents …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Emma pulled herself out of August’s arms, needing a bit of space to figure out exactly what had just happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you still with me, Princess?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You … You haven’t called me that all year,” Emma said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t know,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You remembered?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly,” August said, pulling the bottle out of his pocket again. “This was a memory potion. It came with the bird.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma spun around as Henry’s door flew open and he rushed out, face white. “Henry?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama, I remember! Mom’s gone!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took her son in her arms, pressing a kiss to his head, her heart breaking a little as the realisation set in that her life with him was a fabrication. “It’s alright, Henry. I don’t understand; how would anyone send a memory potion? They would have to have done it from the Enchanted Forest, right?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting an object through a portal is much easier than creating a portal for a person,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how did it work?” Emma asked, not really paying attention. “Regina said that we would forget because Storybrooke no longer exists.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it does again,” August said. “This came with it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still keeping Henry tucked in her arms, Emma reached out to take the note.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pinocchio,</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You need to get Emma back to Storybrooke. There’s another curse coming.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Baelfire</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind will be up soon. It was going to be Wooden Swan with a sideline of Outlaw Queen, it's now going to be the other way round, because Robin and Regina deserve a happy ending dammit!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>